At the End of the Rainbow
by Jangobadass
Summary: Inspired by milesprowers06 "Cupcake Chronicles" series as the cast tries overcome the events of "Cupcakes" and make sense of the tragedy. A story of loss, triumph, and redemption.
1. Chapter 1

This is a My Little Pony: Freindship Is Magic fanfic inspired by the superb "Cupcake Chronicles" series by mileprower06, which itself was begat by the far less superb "Cupcakes" by Sgt. Sprinkles (of the Troll Army). In fact, the opening paragraph/sentences and some choice text are from Chapter 1 of Mr. Prowers' "A Precious Rainbow".

**Chapter 1**

**Rescue and Questions**

"Dash. Daaash. Wake up." Rainbow Dash managed to give her a modicum of weak acknowledgment.

Pinkie reached into the medicine bag and produced a large syringe.

"Alright, time for the last round."

Dash looked at the needle, and Pinkie took that as a question as to what it was.

"Something to take the pain away." she informed as she walked around to Dash's ruined back side. She stuck the needle into the lower part of her spine. Dash flinched.

Coming to the front again, she told her friend, "In a few minutes, you won't be able to feel anything below your ribcage. Then you'll be able to stay awake to watch the harvest."

Dash started to cry again.

"Pinkie." she trembled out.

"Yeah?"

"I want to go home." she openly sobbed.

"Yeah, I can see wanting to do that." the party pony replied. "But I've got a job to do. It's not pretty, but somepony has to! You can't shrug off your responsibilities. You got to pull yourself up and meet the challenges head on. That's the only way you're gonna get ahead in life."

Dash cried.

Minutes passed and the drug took effect. Dash was numb from her chest to her flanks. Aware of this, Pinkie approached with her scalpel. But just before it could cut Rainbow's skin, Pinkie's other hoof wrapped around her front leg as if to stop herself.

"no," a quiet voice breathed.

Her front legs started to shake and soon she was shaking all over. Trying to hang on, Rainbow looked up see the malicious grin replaced by a tearful expression.

"No," Pinkie repeated. "No more…no more…No more!"

She threw herself backwards, slamming into a wall.

"NO MORE!" she shouted at herself. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! **I WON'T LET YOU KILL DASHIE!**"

"Shut up!" she growled at herself. "We've been doing this too damn long for you to back out now!"

Before anything else could happen, the trapdoor to the basement flew open. There stood Applejack, Twilight, and Fluttershy. As usual, Twilight took charge.

"Applejack, get Rainbow!"

Even as AJ ran to the restrained Dash, Twilight's horn glowed for the straps to do the same and loosen. Dash fell off the plank table to fall onto Applejack's back. Without being told, the orange earth pony started out of the room. Twilight saw the copper wire attached the nails on Dash's back hoofs and used her magic to quickly sever them before the Pegasus could by pulled off.

"No you don't!" Pinkie shouted as she pulled back the leg holding the scalpel. A purple aura surrounded it and it flew from her hoof to sink into wall. Next Twilight concentrated with all her might to for another aura to appear around Pinkie. The party pony was lifted off the floor to slam into the plank table and the straps were put on her extra tight.

With her restrained, Fluttershy flew into the room. She grabbed an unused bucket and put the cyan wings and pieces of skin that were lying on another table into it, then flew out as fast as she could. Twilight realized that the round pieces were flank skin with a cutie mark of a cloud with a three colored lightning bolt. She looked around at the living nightmare in the basement of Ponyville's beloved sweet shop.

"Pinkie, what have you done?" she asked in a quiet shock.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" came the reply as Pinkie thrashed in her bonds, the wood of the table creaking. "YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!"

Twilight just stepped back, using magic to close the trapdoor. To be safe, she put a barrel over it. But after the barrel was in place, she thought she heard something. She put her ear to the trapdoor. She thought she could hear…sobbing…

The moment Applejack burst into the hospital with the bloody Rainbow Dash, the entire facility was filled with an urgent sense of emergency as the nurses and orderlies who saw them started calling for help and getting more members of the staff. A minute or two after Applejack arrived, Fluttershy flew in with the bucket.

"What's thi—" a nurse started to ask as she looked into it. "BY CELESTIA!"

"T-T-Take these," gasped the tired Fluttershy as she held out the bucket. "T-They're Rainbow's…"

"Very good," the doctor told the pale yellow Pegasus. "We'll need these for the surgery." He started calling out orders to the staff as they wheeled the dazed Rainbow Dash away, leaving Applejack and Fluttershy alone.

"Good call, Sugarcube," Jack told her pink haired friend as she put a front leg around her. "That'll be a big help. Like Granny Smith kinda told me when Ah made her proud, you grew taller than ar' biggest tree tonight. That had ta be hard for a timid filly like ya."

Fluttershy mumbled "Thanks," as she shook some. "I just saw them lying on that table and thought 'Rainbow will want these back. She'll be so mad if I don't bring them.'" She sniffled. "I guess that's pretty dumb, huh?"

"Nah, Sugarcube," AJ told her with a smile. "That's exactly the kind of thing you'd think. Ah know Rainbow well shore 'ppreciate it."

Fluttershy blushed and a very small smile spread across her face.

They waited in the lobby. Eventually, Twilight and Rarity joined them.

"What's happened?" Rarity asked with concern across her white face.

"They've been in surgery for a while," Fluttershy replied. "I hope they're able to help her."

"We all do," Rarity told her. She shook her head. "I just can't believe…Pinkie…"

"I don't think any of us do," Twilight said in agreement. "But it happened. All three of us saw what she was doing and saw what had been happening in that basement."

Fluttershy whimpered.

"As soon as I left Sugarcube Corner I woke up Spike and sent a letter to the princesses. I got a reply from Princess Luna almost immediately. She, Celestia and the royal guards should be here any minute to take Pinkie into custody and try to find out why all this-this madness happened."

Before the conversation could continue, Dr. Stable appeared.

"Well, doctor?" Twilight asked quietly as she and her friends gave the brown, bespectacled unicron wide-eyed looks.

He looked them over, as if unable to find the right words. He took a breath and started.

"The good news is that she'll live. You got her here just in time."

"Thank Celestia…" the quartet said in unison.

"We pulled nails form her back hooves and administered antibiotics to prevent infection. But she'll have to stay off her feet for a while until they heal. And even then she'll have to pace herself for a while. It'll be a while before she can run again. We were able to put her cutie marks back on. They should heal fully over time, but for now I'm afraid there will be visible scars for several weeks, if not months. The real problem will be if there is any pain in her back haunches. Her heart's been jolted by prolonged electrocution, so we're keeping a very close eye on that to see if there's any permanent damage to her heart. And the psychological will be far greater than the physical…"

He paused before continuing. "I'm afraid the worst part is that we weren't able to do anything with her wings," he said with a heavy sigh.

Shock and sadness spread over the four young faces before him.

"No…" Applejack gasped. "Are you sure?"

"You can take mine if you need to," Fluttershy offered.

Stable shook his head. "They were cut in way that made reattaching them nearly impossible. We smoothed down the jagged edges from where they were broken. If her skin heals up, they'll just be small stubs on her back. She might be able to pass for an earth pony, but...I'm sorry, we've never dealt with anything like this before. We did the best we could, but there was nothing we could do for her wings."

"Can we see her?" Twilight asked.

He shook his head again. "Not until tomorrow, at least. We gave her something to make sure she gets a good, sound sleep. Once we're sure she's stable enough, we'll more her from intensive care into a private room. Then you can see her. I'm sure it would do her some good. Or At least I hope so."

"Thank you, Doctor," Twilight told him.

Dr. Stable nodded. "Again, I'm so sorry. But at least she'll live." He took one last look at them before going back to work, leaving the four young mares in the waiting room.

There was a deep silence as the events of the night settled into their minds. The silence was broken by a sniffling Fluttershy.

"N-N-No more flying?" she asked in a heartbroken voice as she shook and the tears started to run down her face, saying what they were thinking. "B-B-But—Rainbow loves flying. N-N-N-No m-m-more aerial stunts and tricks? No more-no more s-s-s-sonic r-r-r-r-rainbooms?—" She gasped. "She'll never be able to join the Wonderbolts…"

She started to cry. Her three friends embraced her and each other, crying themselves at one friend losing everything she loved and another friend lost to them.

Twilight looked out one a hospital window, watching the stars. None of them had wanted to be alone this night and they wanted to be there for Rainbow even if there wasn't any need. Besides, it was too late in the night to go home. Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity were all asleep in the waiting room. But Twilight was unable to sleep. She kept thinking about what had happened and tried to make sense of it all. Pinkie was a prankster, a party filly, a songbird, and a joker. A serial killer, especially one so vicious, was the last thing anypony would think of her. But Twilight at had seen the skins on the wall, the painted skulls, the intestines used as streamers, the table of bloody knives and surgical blades, "Life is a Party" painted in blood, and the dress of cutie marks Pinkie was wearing. And of course, what had happened to Rainbow.

"Why?" she thought out loud. "Why did this have to happen?"

The sound of clopping signaled she was not alone. She turned around expecting one her friends or a member of the staff. But instead she saw a royal Alicorn a dark sapphire blue coat, cobalt blue main that sparkled like it had stars in it, and a cutie mark in the form of a crescent moon.

"Princess Lu—" she started to shout.

"No need to shout," Luna told her. "I was told you would be here." She sat down next to the purple unicorn. "I know we haven't spent much time together, but I know of you well enough to know you're a very smart pony. And my sister speaks highly of you. I was hoping you could help me with the investigation."

"You're in charge?"

Luna nodded. "These…these atrocities happened during my nights, when I am supposed to watch over Equestria in my sister's place." She hung her head. "I wanted to regain our subjects' trust and love after a thousand years as Nightmare Moon by watching over them in the dark of night as they slept. But instead I failed when I was needed most. Had I done my duty better, all this tragedy could've been avoided." She gave a heavy sigh.

"It's not your fault," Twilight comforted her. "Pinkie did her best to hide what she was doing from everyone. She was careful. If anything, it's my fault for not realizing this sooner. Several ponies have gone missing in the past few months. We all should've done more to look for them. She targeted ones that wouldn't be missed right away. Most of the missing were ponies who went on a trip but never came back. And no one would've ever thought to suspect her or search Sugarcube Corner of all places." She hesitated before asking, "What did you do to her?"

"She was unconscious when we arrived. Exhausted from her struggles and what appeared to be extreme stress. Her face was covered in sweat, tears and drool and the straps on the planks had cut into her. We released her from the planks, stripped her of that deplorable outfit, tied her up, and the guards took her somewhere secure until we can decide her fate." The princess of the night looked at Twilight with a curious expression. "Tell me, what was she like?"

Twilight didn't answer right away. It was so hard to think of the Pinkie she'd come to know in her time in Ponyville and the…creature that had committed such unspeakable acts.

"She…she was always so…so happy. Fun loving. Joyous. Energetic and full of life. Always ready with a joke or a song, with a big smile on her face. She was a little airheaded and part of time she was in her own little world, but she came through when she was really needed…" Her eyes started to water and she quickly wiped them. "I-I just can't believe she-she did such awful things…"

Luna nodded. "She wielded the Element of Laughter. One chosen to wield such a power should is meant to be better than-this…I hope we can discover why she would do what she did."

"Wait a second…" Twilight said as she remembered. "There was this one time…shortly before the Grand Galloping Gala…we threw her a surprise party for her birthday. The problem was, she wanted to throw another party for her pet alligator, Gummy. She thought we were avoiding her because we didn't want to be her friends anymore and it…affected her. Her hair went from poofy and wild to straight. And I think her skin even changed to a darker shade of pink. She had this angry expression I'd never seen before or since. I thought she was just upset with us, but now…now I think it might've been something more…Rainbow had some kind of encounter with her, but neither she nor Pinkie gave us details, just wanting to move on." She gave the princess a pleading look. "But please don't ask her yet. I'll try to learn about it for you…when she's ready…"

Luna looked at her intently, then nodded. "Of course. She is your friend. It should be you or one of your other friends she tells. It's only right. And even then it should be when she wants to."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Twilight replied with a grateful sigh.

They continued to look at the stars. Twilight complimented Luna on the good job she'd done with them, which lead to a talk about the stars and constellations, intermingled with how the princess was adjusting after being gone for 1,000 years. It was a stimulating, almost soothing conversation. Twilight felt like she was finding a kindred spirit of sorts with Luna. Soon she would have to look into the worst thing to ever happen in Equestria. But tonight she wanted to enjoy a moment of serenity.

Twilight stayed awake even after Luna left, and was up all night. However, her talk with Luna left her feeling refreshed. Just what she needed after what happened and what lay ahead of her. She watched the sun come up, then went back to the waiting room. She got just in time for a nurse to wake her friends up.

"Rainbow has been moved to Room 104," the nurse told them. "She's still asleep, but you can see her now. Seeing you all should do her good."

Twilight thanked her and the four friends made their way to Room 104 in the private wing.

Rainbow Dash lay silent in the hospital bed; chest slowly rising and falling. An oxygen mask was strapped around her muzzle, and was connected to a wheezing respirator next to the bed. Her mane was still unkempt and frazzled from the electrocution. Suction-cupped wires went from her chest to a slow but steadily-beeping heart monitor. Her entire midsection was wrapped in gauze bandages, joined with her flanks, back hooves and calves. She looked like a half completed mummy.

Applejack went on one side of the bed and took one of Rainbow's hooves into hers. Fluttershy held Dash's other hoof.

Rainbow came too slowly. Everything was still a haze. As her mind cleared, she saw the colorful sight of Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy smiling at her, with Jack and Shy each holding a hoof.

"How ya feelin', Sugarcube?" Jack asked about the same time as Fluttershy quietly said "Good morning, Rainbow."

"Let me get this for you, dear" Rarity said as her horn glowed to remove the oxygen mask.

"What happened…" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"When ya didn't show up fer apple pie last night like ya said ya would, Ah got worried," Applejack explained.

"And as she looked for you, we helped," Fluttershy added. "We asked everypony, but no one had seen you all day. Or Pinkie."

"So we went to Sugarcube Corner," Twilight continued. "It was dark and empty. We were just about to leave when we heard a scream from under the floor. We lifted up a rug, saw the trap door, and got you out as fast as we could."

Dash's eyes went wide as her ordeal came back to her. She sat up quickly, then winced in pain and almost fell back into bed. Both Twilight and Rarity's horns glowed to catch her and gently lay her down.

"Pinkie…" she tried to say.

"It's okay," Twilight told her. "She can't hurt you now. They have her in custody and there's no way they'll her go anywhere."

Dash's body relaxed as she exhaled. "Could I please have some water?"

Rarity got it so fast it what had to be record time. Dash gulped it down, and then drank three more cupfuls. She quietly thanked Rarity. She rolled over to focus on Applejack and say something. But it was then she finally noticed what they were scared she'd noticed. Her eyes widened in horror.

"My…wings..." she said a barely audible voice.

She shuddered, and rolled onto her other side, looking away from her friends and revealing her bandaged back. There were two round red stains on the gauze where her wings should have protruded from her body. She covered her mouth and tried to suppress a sob, her shoulders heaved.

Fluttershy latched her body around her in the tightest hug she could muster. There was a moment of silence before a loud shriek cur through the air, followed by very loud sobs as Dash returned the hug, burying her face in her friend's shoulder and holding her for dear life. Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack joined in the hug, crying themselves.

"We're sorry…" Fluttershy told her as tears again streamed down her pale yellow face. "We're so very sorry."

"No matter what," Twilight said, "we'll find a way through this."

"Whatever you need, we'll be there for you," Rarity told her gently.

"Now don't you worry none," Applejack shakily added. "It'll be okay, ya hear?"

They held her until she finished. She smiled through her tears. "Thank you," she told them. "Thank you all."

Half an hour later Nurse Redheart came in. "I think it's best if you leave and let Rainbow rest for a while."

"I'll rest better with them here," Dash told her in determination. "They can stay just as long as they want."

The white earth pony thought about it, then smiled. "Of course. And to let you know, you should be out of the hospital in a day or two if all goes well."

"Thanks," Dash replied simply.

Her friends stayed with her the entire time, each one leaving for a short period to have messages delivered for ponies to see to their businesses, like somepony to see about Fluttershy's animals or how Applejack needed to send a message to Sweet Apple Acres that she wouldn't be able to as much work for a few days. Applejack had to leave temporarily to bring them some lunch, which Rainbow liked much better than the hospital food.

During the afternoon, another nurse told them Rainbow had a new visitor. "But I'm not sure if we can let her see you yet. It's a little pegasus named—"

"Scootaloo," Dash realized with a gasp. There was a pause before she sadly said, "Don't let her in. I don't want her to see me like this…"

The nurse nodded.

"I'll handle it," Fluttershy volunteered.

"Me too," Applejack offered.

"Thanks," the nurse told her. "I think it'll sound better from you."

The two ponies found Scootaloo at the front deck with an anxious expression on her small face.

"I need to see her!" she told the older mares. "I came here just as soon as I could. I would've been here the moment I heard if Miss Cheerilee had let me."

"Then Rainbow wouldda been mad at ya fer skippin' school," Applejack chided her.

"She need to rest so she can get better faster," Fluttershy told her gently. "Wait until after she's all better and out of the hospital, okay?"

Scootaloo looked unsure before finally nodding.

"I-Is she going to be okay? They said that she was hurt really bad."

The two mares looked at each other. They didn't want to lie to her at a time like this, but weren't sure how to answer.

"…It will take some time," Fluttershy replied with the best answer she could. "And I'm afraid…I'm afraid she won't be quite the same."

Scootaloo hesitated before saying "…They-They said that it was Pinkie Pie who hurt her. That's not right, is it? Because Pinkie would never hurt Dash!"

"She did," Applejack blurted out with a frown. She put her hoof over her mouth at her blunder, but it was too late. Scoot's coat turned a lighter shade of orange

"No…Pinkie would never do the things ponies are saying she did…she wants to be friends with everypony. And even some other creatures. She wants to make them smile and laugh…And Dash is her best friend. She'd never—"

"Stop it!" AJ snapped angrily. "That's what happened. She tortured killed several ponies and tortured Rainbow before trying to kill her!"

"Applejack!" Fluttershy told the farm pony. But it was too late. Scootaloo was already running away with tears running down her face even as AJ called to her.

"Ah'm sorry! Ah didn't mean ta—"

But Scootaloo was gone.

"Cornsarnit," Applejack said, frustrated with herself. "Ah didn't mean ta yell at her. But there's no way Ah can ever think of Pinkie again without thinkin' of what she did ta Rainbow and all those poor ponies."

"I'll go find her," Fluttershy said with a sigh. "You go back to the room."

Applejack did just that.

"Well?" Dash asked.

"We told her," AJ replied with a sigh. "But I told her sumthin' I really shouldn't have. Shy's trying to fix it."

"What did you say?" Rarity asked.

AJ hesitated before saying, "She was saying that she didn't believe it was Pinkie who hurt Dash. And I..I yelled at her."

"Applejack!" Rarity said in annoyance. "You should've handled the situation more delicately!"

"Ah'm sorry. I really didn't mean ta. But when she started sayin' things about how Pinkie was, I just got worked up."

"It'll very difficult to think of," Twilight said with a sigh. "But that's no reason to yell at a scared and confused little filly. Hopefully Fluttershy will be able to smooth things over…"

The pony in question showed up about twenty minutes later. "I managed to catch up with her," she told her friends. "I told her that Applejack didn't mean to yell. She's just tired and upset. And that the Princesses will try to find out what happened to Pinkie and why…she did such awful things."

Twilight hesitated before saying, "You think it has something do with her surprise party? I mean, that the way she looked and acted was some kind of sign?"

"Maybe…"Dash said. "When I went to get her, something...wasn't right. She had placed all these inanimate objects at the table, put party hats on them and were talking to them and making up their own voices like they were alive. And she has this weird look on her face when she voiced them. It was just creepy."

"Oh my," Fluttershy said nervously.

"That does sound like a bad sign," Rarity said in concern.

"But…there's something else…" There was a pause as Dash tried to sort it out. "Just before you guys got there…Just before everything went dark…I…I think she tried to stop herself from killing me."

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe you were hallucinatin'," Applejack said with doubt.

"I'm not sure," Dash said as she shook her head. "But the last thing I remember before I woke up here was her grabbing her own front leg to keep the scalpel from cutting me, a miserable look on her face, and her yelling 'I won't let you kill Dashie' as loud as she could."

"Oh my," Fluttershy repeated, this time in amazement.

"Maybe I really was seeing things or it was wishful thinking. And I'd still be dead if you hadn't gotten there in time. But for a moment I thought I felt the real Pinkie Pie before slipping into the darkness."

Twilight put a hoof on her shoulder. "We'll just have to try to sort it out the best we can."

It was night when Dash's friends decided she indeed needed to rest.

"But we'll be right outside in da waitin' room," Applejack told her reassuringly.

"We're not going anywhere," Fluttershy added with a loving smile.

"I'll have to leave to help with the investigation," Twilight told her, "but I'll check in just as often as I can."

"Thanks guys," Dash replied gratefully. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Think nothing of it, darling," Rarity told her.

Each one left gave her a kiss on her forehead or cheek before leaving and she hugged them tightly.

"I think we made her feel a lot better," Fluttershy commented optimistically.

"Ah jus' wish there was more we could do fer her," Applejack said sadly.

"You all did so much already," Rarity told them. "You all rescued her. I was the one of least value."

"You helped look for her," Twilight reminded her. "You just didn't get to Sugarcube Corner in time."

"By the time I go there it was too late," the white unicorn said in shame. "I thought everything was normal even as Pinkie was restrained and likely shouting profanities in the basement and the rest of you were making yourselves most useful…" she hung her head.

"Ah'm sure you would've helped if ya could've, sugarcube," Applejack told her reassuringly.

"I wish there was some way I could help more…" She stopped mid-step as an idea came to her "Ooh…I wonder…it's a wild idea but it just might work…"

"What?" her three friends asked.

"No time. Twilight, I need you to get me an audience with the Princess."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"Excellent! You go make arrangements while I get some things together at the Carousel Boutique. If all goes well, this will be the pick me up Rainbow needs!"

She started to leave, but stopped.

"Oh, please tell Rainbow I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay, but a big project came up unexpectedly and I'll be back just as soon as I'm done." Then she really left, saying "Oh, I so hope this works!" as she did

"I guess I better get in contact with the Princess," Twilight said with a shrug before leaving too. "Besides, I need to get started with my part in the investigation. They'll want to hear what Rainbow just told me."

"What do you think Rarity has in mind?" Fluttershy asked.

"I dunno, but hopefully it does the trick. She wouldn't have gotten so worked up if she didn't think it was a good idea. Her element is Generosity after all. Jus' sum times she gets a li'l carried away n' fergets…"

"I just really hope it works…" the pale yellow pegasus said with a glance back towards Rainbow's room.

It was late that night when Luna relieved the unicorn gaurds of their watch.

"Oh, thank you, Princess!" one of them said, almost running.

"How is the prisoner?" the dark blue Alicorn asked the other guard.

"She's been quiet for a while, Ma'am," the unicorn replied with a salute. "We just checked on her. She was in silent mode. But she should get into one of her moods any minute now."

The princess nodded as she went through the doors and descended into the basement of Ponyville Town Hall. And sure enough, she could hear the Pinkie Pie's voice.

"Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into!"

The earth pony actually responded to herself with a different tone. "I don't care! I don't care what they do with us, I won't let you hurt my friends!"

"Friends? Newsflash: You don't have any friends! Not anymore. Soon every pony in Equestria will be howling for your blood. Even the other creatures. Just wait until some griffons hear about this! All your friends will want to see you dead. Even sweet little Fluttershy will want to tear you apart herself. From here on out it's just you and me, Pinkie girl!"

There was a shrill giggle that turned into a pitiful sobbing. The disgust and anger Luna had felt was now mixed with a strange sense of pity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Healing**

Rainbow Dash woke up early the next morning to see Applejack and Fluttershy sleeping in her room. Fluttershy was in a chair that had been converted to a bed while Jack was on the floor. They must've come in just as soon as the nurses would let them. Dash smiled. Even with all she'd lost, she took comfort in knowing her friends were staying by her side. Twilight and Rarity were gone, but Dash understood. She knew they would've stayed if they could have. All four had stayed with her all day yesterday, even though they had other things to do. Dash could only imagine the work that waited for AJ when she finally got back to Sweet Apple Acres

She lay back down and sighed. What would she do after she left the hospital? Flying had meant everything to her. And now…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Come in," she said quietly.

The sound of the door opening, as well as the knocking, had stirred her two friends. Fluttershy didn't miss a beat as she immediately looked up at her fellow pegasus and gave a loving smile.

"Good morning, Rainbow," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"I was just about to ask the same question," Dr. Stable said with a chuckle. An aura was around his horn as a clipboard and pen floated in front of him. The unicorn doctor had popped in several times yesterday to check on Dash. As then, he went over to the heart monitor to check its readings.

"Hmm…very good," he remarked as the pen jotted something down on the papers of the clipboard. "Impressive, even. I think we can unhook you from the monitor now."

"Thank Celestia," Dash sighed. She didn't like having it hooked to her, forcing her to stay in bed and further limiting her mobility.

"And after we change your bandages," he continued, "I'd like to see how your back legs are doing."

"So would I."

The nurse with him shooed Rainbow's friends out of the room so there'd be more room and proceeded to change the rainbow maned pegasus' bandages. Rainbow felt a great need to scratch when her bandages came off, but knew what wouldn't be a good idea. Dr. Stable leaned forward to examine her cutie marks.

"They seem to be healing as expected," he remarked. "Have you felt any funny feelings from your haunches since yesterday?"

"Nope. Though it's kinda hard when you're stuck in bed all day and night."

The nurse frowned while the doctor chuckled. "A good point. Now get ready. This might hurt a little."

He held out a front hoof and lightly poked her flank.

"How does that feel?"

"I don't really feel anything."

He pressed his hood into her skin a little harder and she flinched.

"Okay, that stung a little."

"That's normal," Stable told her with a smile as he wrote down more notes. "Very encouraging, actually. After your new bandages have been added, we'll take you down to physical therapy and get started."

"Uh…can I use the little filly's room first," Rainbow asked sheepishly. Now that the bandages were gone, she felt the familiar sensation in her lower parts.

"Now's a good time."

With the nurse's help, Rainbow went to the bathroom to relieve herself. When she was done, the nurse again helped her take a few steps. She really wish she'd been allowed to go on her own. She wanted to know how her hooves were as much of the doctor. Even more.

Fresh bandages were wrapped around the lower half of her body and where her wings had been, a hospital gown put over the top half, and door opened to reveal Applejack, Fluttershy…and a wheelchair.

"I am NOT getting in that thing," Rainbow told them a defiant frown.

"It's just for a few minutes" Fluttershy told her. "You'll have enough to do when we get to physical therapy."

"I want to walk," Dash restated. "I want to know how my legs are doing even more than the rest of you...I'll never fly again. But I need to know that my back hooves aren't so bad I can't get around on my own."

"We all want to know that," Dr. Stables told her in a firm, but gentle voice. "But I need to be able to watch you closely to know just how good or bad the situation is. And I can't do that as well just by seeing you walk down the hall. Besides, what if you fall? Or if your hooves hurt so much you can't get there in the first place?"

She had to admit he had a point.

"Would it make ya feel better if one of us carried ya, Sugarcube?" AJ asked, gesturing to herself and Fluttershy.

Some red appeared on the cyan of Dash's face as she replied, "I think I might like that better…"

The nurse opened her mouth to protest, but a look from the doctor made her hold her tongue.

And so Rainbow Dash rode on Applejack's back down to the physical therapy room. Of course some ponies stared, but she didn't mind. She'd much rather be helped by a good friend than be in a wheelchair. Getting in one of those things felt like an admission of defeat.

When they arrived, Fluttershy and the nurse helped Dash dismount.

"Okay then, Rainbow Dash," Dr. Stable instructed, "take a few steps."

Dash took a breath and stepped forward. She winced at a back hoof touched the hard floor, then the other. She ignored the small flares of pain in her back hooves and took more steps as her "audience" watched in anticipation. The doctor asked her to walk halfway across the room.

"How do you feel?" he asked when she stopped.

"It kinda hurt at first," she admitted. "but after the first few steps it didn't hurt as much. I think feel more stiff and sore from being in bed so long."

"Good. How are your flanks?"

"They don't hurt…but they still feel funny."

"Hmm…"

"How about I walk some more?"

"If you want to. But you can stop the moment something hurts."

Dash slowly finished walking across the room, gauging herself. Her back hooves hurt some, but not enough to keep her from walking. That was good. Before the doctor could ask more questions, she turned around to walk back at a faster pace.

"Rainbow!" both Fluttershy and Applejack said with a mix of concern and alarm.

A bigger pain flared up from her back hooves and shot through her legs. She stumbled.

"I'm okay!" she told the four ponies as she steadied herself. "I can handle this."

She continued to walk without slowing down even as the pain continued and she stumbled again. By the time she was back with the others she was sweating and breathing heavily. Applejack stood beside her for her to lean on and catch her breath.

"Okay…that took more out of me than I thought," the cyan pegasus admitted. "But I think it'll be better after they've healed some more."

"Still might wanna take it easy there, Sugarcube," AJ told her.

"Just what were you thinking?" the nurse asked in annoyance. "You almost fell twice."

"I was thinking that if I can't fly, I can still run and jump," Dash retorted. "Without my wings I've lost almost everything. I still have my friends. And I still want to be able be as active if I can."

"That's my girl," Fluttershy cheered quietly.

"I just need to work my way to it," Dash continued. "But right now I think I've reached my limit until my hooves get a little better."

"Very good," Dr. Stable said with an approving nod. "Most admirable, Miss Dash."

"Thanks. But right now I think I need to go back to my bed after all…"

This time she rode Fluttershy after the other pegasus insisted.

"We're might proud of ya, Rainbow," Applejack said as they went down the hall. "It's good ta know you're gonna get back on yer feet. Listerally!"

"Oh yes," Fluttershy added with a smile. "We were so worried you'd be so sad and depressed. I should know."

Dash shook her head. "I've never let anything keep me down before and I'm not going to start now. I'll miss flying more than anything, but what matters is that I'm still alive." She looked to Applejack. "In fact, if I'm able I want to challenge you to another iron pony competition sometime. Or at least race you in the Running of the Leaves."

"Ya sure?"

Rainbow nodded. "And I don't want you to hold back or go easy on me. I want to know you gave it your all, just like I'm going to."

Jack didn't say anything at first. Then she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "If ya think ya can handle it, Ah guess Ah'll take ya on."

"Good," Dash told her with a smile. "If I can make it, I want the most athletic pony in Ponyville there to challenge me. Shake?" she held out a front hoof. Jack hesitated before taking it and shaking.

They were just about to enter Rainbow's room when Nurse Redheart came out.

"What wonderful timing!" she said. "You've got some more visitors, Rainbow."

Dash had expected to see Rarity and Twilight. Maybe Spike. But she was very surprised.

Standing in her hospital room were two adult pegasi. One was a black stallion with a white mane and tail and a thundercloud cutie mark on his flank. The other was a coral pink mare with a mane and tail of vibrant blue and two blue lightning bolts for a cutie mark. Their names were Stormcloud and Firefly. But Rainbow knew them better as—

"Dad and Mom?"

In her surprise she fell off of Fluttershy. Her mother became a pink and blue blur to catch her. Rainbow could only stare at her mother's kind smile in shock.

"W-W-What are you guys doing here?"

"How could we not be here at a time like this?" her father replied. "When we heard what had happened we flew here as fast we could."

This was the last thing Rainbow had expected to happen. She and her parents had left on bad terms. A sense of regret filled her as she remembered the last time she'd seen them.

"I-I-I-I….I'm sor-" she stuttered, trying to find the right words.

Stormcloud held up a hoof. "There's no need to apologize. We both said things we regret that night. All that matters to me is that you're safe. Me and your mother are going to help you through this."

Rainbow's eyes started to water. She wiped them, but more tears appeared. She hugged Firefly.

"I've missed you," she declared as she tried control herself. "I've missed you both so much. But-but I just couldn't get the nerve to come back home. And whenever I tried to write a letter it just didn't sound good enough."

Her father joined his wife in hugging their daughter tightly.

"It's okay," he told her. "We've missed you to. We were so worried about you. Then we found out you were living her in Ponyville safe and happy and thought it was for the best. We were scared you wouldn't want to see us either. But we've kept an eye on you."

"We were there at the Best Young Flyer Competition," Firefly told Dash with a proud smile. "We were there at that iron pony competition and the Running of the Leaves. We were even there at the Grand Galloping Gala. We wanted to go to you then, we really did. But you seemed to be doing so well and were so happy we didn't want to upset you."

"You wouldn't have upset me," Dash told her. "If anything, I would've been the one too scared to approach you if I'd seen you."

"And, well…" Firefly confessed, "Fluttershy was helping us."

Dash looked to her pale yellow friend.

"I was sending them letters," the pink haired filly told her with a guilty look. "I was the one who let them know you were in Ponyville. Then I'd send them letters to let them know how you were doing from time to time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But they made me promise not to, and you know how I am when people make me promise something."

Dash nodded with a smile. She couldn't even feel annoyed. "No problem. Thanks for helping them out."

Fluttershy breathed a sigh of relief.

Stormcloud let go of Dash and approached her two friends. "We heard you two helped save our daughter's life." He held out a hoof for them to shake. "Thank you so much. W am eternally grateful."

"How can we ever repay you?" Firefly asked.

Fluttershy's face changed from pale yellow to red. "T-T-That's okay," she said quietly as she sank to the floor and her voice got quieter. "We just wanted to help her. You don't have to thank us. Not me anyway..."

Applejack chuckled as she shook Stormcloud's hoof. "Don't be so modest, Shy. You did yer part too." Stormcloud she said, "It's my honor, Sir. I'd do anythin' fer a friend who needed me." Her smile faded. "I jus' wish Ah'd gotten there sooner…"

"You did what you could," Firefly told her. "You all did. You saved the most precious thing in the world to us. And for that we can never thank you enough."

"Welcome, ma'am!" AJ replied with a salute while Fluttershy squeaked a barely audible "You're welcome" from the floor.

"Um, say guys?" Rainbow told them. "You think you could give us some alone time for a little while? We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"I reckon we kin do that," Applejack said with a nod. "But we won't be far off."

She and Fluttershy left for Rainbow Dash to be alone with her parents for the first time in three years. They helped her back into bed and they talked.

"So?" Stormcloud asked. "What will you do after you're released from the hospital?"

"I'm not sure," Dash replied. "I've been thinking about that a little."

"You can always come home with us," Firefly told her with a hopeful smile.

"Maybe…I'm not sure. It's just that I have a life here. Friends. Even with another pegasus clearing the clouds and seeing about the weather, I don't think I can leave Ponyville. At least not yet. I need to see about some things first and try to sort out what's going on in my head. I might go back with you, but for now I need a little time to figure things out."

"We understand," Stormcloud told her. "Take your time and do what makes you happy. Whatever you decide, we'll support you all the way as we should've done all those years ago."

"Thanks, Dad," Dash told her father with a happy, grateful smile.

She and her parents started talking about what had happened in each other's lives in the last three years. It felt good…it felt right to have a nice family talk like they used to. She had no idea how much time had passed before there was another knock on the door.

"Come in," she said cheerfully.

In came Rarity, a light blue aura around her horn and a package with some the best wrapping paper Dash had ever seen. AJ, Fluttershy, Twilight and evens Spike and Nurse Redheart were with her.

"Oh," the purple haired unicorn at seeing Dash's visitors. "Terribly sorry. I'm not intruding am I?"

"Nope!" Dash replied with a laugh. She gestured to the unicorns. "Mom, Dad, these are my friends Rarity and Twilight."

"Hello Sir, Ma'am," Twilight greeted the older pegasi with a nod.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Rarity told them.

"We knew your name," Stormy told her with a chuckle. "You announced it to all of Cloudsdale during that stunt you pulled at the Best Young Flyer Competition."

Rarity's face turned a bright pink. "Y-Y-Yes. T-Terribly sorry about all that. I swear, I had meant the best intentions to begin with…but then I got-carried away…"

"It all worked out," Rainbow said, trying to keep things comfortable. "What's with the present?"

"Why, it's for you dear," Rarity answered with smile. "Here."

The present floated into Dash's hoofs. She unwrapped it and her eyes went wide.

It was a hooded sweater. But not just any kind. It was a certain shade of blue with jagged yellow streaks on front and back and smaller streaks that went around the wrists of the sleeves. There were even holes in the hood for her ears. Also in the box was a pair of goggles. And even they looked right down to the last detail

"This-this is…" Rainbow trailed off. She looked up at Rarity.

"I wanted to make something to cover the wounds on your back," the unicorn explained. "Likewise, I was hoping the design would cheer you up. And you should know, that's more than a costume. That is indeed made from the exact same material the Wonderbolts use for their uniforms. I thought about it last night and had Twilight arrange a meeting with Princess Celestia, who I requested some information from. I then contacted the Wonderbolts to get the fabric they use for their uniforms, as well as a pair of goggles. I've been working on it nonstop since I got the material with a little help from Spike…Is it okay? I-It's not too much, is it?"

Dash shook her head. "It's beautiful. Just like the real thing. Somepony help me put it on."

Firefly slipped the hoody over her while Twilight used magic to put the goggles on.

"How do I look?" Dash asked.

"Perfect," Stormcloud told her. "…You look like you did when you'd dress up as a Wonderbolt when you were a filly."

"And that's not all!" Rarity announced.

She left the room and came back with a yellow pagasus with a bright orange and amber mane and tail in a real full body Wonderbolts uniform.

"S-S-S-Spitfire!" Rainbow squeaked. She pulled the sheet and cover of the bed around herself for cover. "G-G-G-Go away!" she said, shaking. There was a time she would've been elated to see one of her idols. But now…she just couldn't face any of them.

She felt a hoof on her shoulder. "Honey," her mother's voice said gently. "It's okay."

"I can't…I-I just can't!"

Firefly pulled the covers from over her head and stroked her mane. "It's okay. Just hear them out."

Spitfire approached them and put a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. Though the eyeholes of her uniform were genuine compassion in her orange eyes.

"Rainbow Dash," she started, "I heard the rumors about what happened to you and then your friend confirmed it when she asked the material. She also talked about how it had been your dream to join us. And you would have made a great member someday. I thought about it, and I've decided to make you an honorary member."

"R-R-Really?" Dash asked in amazement.

Spitfire nodded. "You helped save Equestria from Nightmare Moon. You were in charge of the weather team in the Pontville's Winter Wrap Up for years. You saved my life and three others during the Best Young Flyer Competition. And when you spent the day with us I took a shine to you." She giggled as she added, "I even remember how you saved Soarin's pie at the Grand Galloping Gala."

Her expression became more serious. "To lose your wings is the worst thing that could ever happen to a pegasus pony. I can only imagine what you must be going through. But no one's dream should be allowed to die. So even though you can no longer fly, as captain of the Wonderbolts I hereby make you an honorary member of the team."

Tears of gratitude ran down Dash's face as she smiled. She hugged Spitfire.

"Thank you. Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!"

"I have some idea," the other pegasus told her. She took off the mask of her uniform to reveal her face. "I used to dream of joining the Wonderbolts too." She looked around the room. "How about three cheers for our newest member?"

"HIP-HIP-HOORAY!" everypony (and dragon) in the room called out. They did it twice more, before bursting into individual cheers and congratulations. It wasn't until Dr. Stable came in to examine Dash and had to shoo the many visitors out that it stopped, letting only her parents stay.

"It's alright," Firefly told the others. "You saved our daughter and stayed by her side this whole time. We can take it from here."

The others gave their farewells and wished them all luck.

"And congratulations are still in order," the doctor said. "Your daughter's recovery has gone very well. It's almost miraculous, really."

"She's always been a fighter," Stormcloud said with a note of pride.

"And hey, Doc?" Dash asked. "Could I go back to physical therapy to walk some more?"

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt. But when you're done you need a bath and to have your bandages changed again."

This time Dash rode on her father's back to the PT room. This time ponies looked at her with smiles and called out congratulations and cheered her. Once there, she was able to cross the room at a slow pace and didn't feel a thing. She felt a twinge as she then walked in trot, but was able to make it all the way. She was able to walk two "laps" around the room before breaking into a canter. She was able to go a several steps before she fell with a flare of pain in her back left hoof. Stormcloud caught her before she could hit the floor.

"S-Sorry," she mumbled.

"You don't need to be," He told her in a stern but caring voice. "You just need to pace yourself better. I know you want to be active again, but you have to take it one day at a time. Just exercise a little at a time until your hooves heal."

"You read my mind," Dr. Stable added. "Though that was actually quite impressive. I believe we can release her tomorrow."

Rainbow sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

She rode Stormcloud back to her room and her hoodie and bandages were removed. Firefly gave a sharp gasp at the sight of the stubs sticking out of her daughter's back where her wings once were while Stormcloud's face lightened and a look of horror appeared Dash had thought was impossible for him to have. She wanted to say something to make them feel better, but couldn't think of anything. What could she possibly say? She and her parents just looked at each other sadly until Firefly embraced her tightly, quickly joined by Stormcloud.

"I don't know how," Dash told them as a tear ran down her face, "but I'm going to get through this. I survived and I'm going to make the best of life I can, even if I've lost something so important to me." She loosened her hug to look at them as she smiled through her tears. "Besides, I still have you. I still have my friends. " She looked at the hoodie, made out a gesture of love and generosity. "You all still believe in me and I owe it to you all to be the best I can be."

"That's my girl," Stormcloud said as he wiped a tear from his eye and wiped more from his wife's.

Firefly gave Dash a bath (at her insistence) while Stormcloud left to see about some things. Firefly was gentle and very careful with Dash's back and flanks. Maybe it was her gentle touch, but Dash didn't feel anything at all. In fact, it felt like when she was a little filly and her mother would give her a bath.

"…M-Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

Dash turned to give her mother an apologetic look. "I-I'm sorry I ran away from home. I never meant to hurt you or Dad. I just—"

"Shhh," Firefly told her as she once again hugged her. "What's happened has happened. What matters is that we're all together again."

Dash had already figured as much, but she'd wanted to get that off her chest.

"And just so you know, I'll want to take the rest my baths after tonight by myself. I'm not a little foal."

"I understand. I just wanted to make sure you didn't scrub or touch your stubs or flank wrong and it hurt."

"I know. I'm gonna have to be very careful when I bathe from now on." She gave her mother a grateful smile. "But thank you."

"You're welcome."

After Dash had been dried off and she'd eaten a supper snuck in by her father, Dr. Stable once again tested her flanks.

"Careful there, buddy," Stormcloud told him defensively as he studied and poked them.

"Don't worry, Sir. I've seen ever part of the pony anatomy and all from a professional level. Though I am pleased to say that your daughter's flanks are in excellent condition. I'll try to remove the stitches in the morning."

"Thanks, Doc," Dash told him.

Fresh bandages were put around her upper back, flanks and back hooves. She was surprised to learn how late it was.

"You should go to bed," Dr. Stable told her. "You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Good point," she replied, feeling a little sleepy.

The doctor turned to her parents. "And what will you do?"

"We're staying," they both replied with conviction.

An extra bed was bought in for them. Stormcloud got in it while Firefly got into bed with Dash, holding her.

"…Mom?" the cyan pegasus asked quietly after a minutes of silence after they'd told each other goodnight.

"Yes?"

"Could…could you sing me? Just don't tell anypony."

"Of course! What would you like to hear."

Dash hesitated before saying it. "Morning Glow. And please don't anypony that either."

Her coral pink mother chuckled. "I was hoping that would be your request."

Dash felt a sense of serenity as her mother's voice lulled her to sleep, still as lovely as when she was a foal.

"_Morning glow, fill the earth_

_Come and shine for all you're worth_

_We'll be present at the birth_

_Of old faith, staring new_

_Morning glow is long past due_

_So, morning glow all day long_

_While we sing tomorrow's song_

_Never knew we could be so strong_

_But now it's very clear_

_Morning glow is almost here…"_

There was more, but Dash was asleep before it was finished, smiling and holding her mother tightly.

It was early the next morning when Nurse Redheart woke the Pegasus family up. They had some breakfast and then Dr. Stable came in to remove the stitches on Dash's flanks.

"But I'm afraid the scarring will be there for quite some time," he told her with a note of sadness. "Even then I'm afraid it'll never truly go away. Even at its best, there will be a light colored circle around your cuties marks. The good news is that it won't be as noticeable unless somepony is looking at it close."

"I think I can handle that," Rainbow told him confidently. She was just happy she still had her cutie marks.

"And you'll have to have your bandages changed twice a day until your wounds have healed," the doctor continued. "Your back will heal first, then flanks, then back hooves. Your back and flanks should take a few days, while your back hooves may take another week or two, depending on what you do." There seemed to be a warning in his last few words.

"Got it," she told him.

With a parent at each side, Dash left her room as nurses, orderlies, doctors, patients and visitors cheered her. Her friends were all there to greet her at the entrance.

"So?" Twilight asked in concern. "What now?"

Dash looked up at the sky. She watched the clouds roll through it with a twinge of sadness she'd never be among them again or reach their heights. "Now…I just take things one day at a time…"

"Is there anything we can do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not just yet. First…" she turned to her parents. "…C-Could you guys give me a lift?" She asked with some embarrassment. "I need to get some things from my cloud house and—"

"Sure," Stormcloud told her. "Hop on and hold on tight."

Rainbow Dash climbed onto her father's back and held on as tight as she could. She took on the feel of the wind going through her mane as her father soared through the air in the first step toward her new life…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorrow and Hope**

Rainbow Dash and her parents flew to her cloud house. It felt bizarre to Dash that she'd been gone so long. It had only been three days, but it felt a lot longer. With her parents help, she put on a saddle bag and got her tooth and hairbrushes and some sentimental items. Her favorite Wonderbolts posters. Her prize crown from winning the Young Flyers Competition. Her dress and tiara from Grand Galloping Gala.

"What about this?" Stomcloud asked curiously, looking at a colorful, odd looking outfit.

"Not sure," Dash replied with a chuckle. "Rarity made it for me special. But I kinda got carried away."

"Oh yes," Firefly remarked with a hoof on her chin. "I remember hearing something about a group of very strangely dressed fillies displaying for Hoity Toity."

Dash blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "I thought about throwing it out, but it felt like such a waste after all the work Rarity put into making it just how I wanted. I was thinking about saving it for a costume party or Nightmare Night. Hmm…I know she won't like it, but maybe Rarity can hold onto it for me. I guess pack it up in a box and I'll put it somewhere."

"Are you sure you want to move out?" Firefly asked with concern. "We could stay with you. We could move in and check in with you or you can signal us for us to fly you to and from here whenever you like."

Dash shook her head with a smile. "Thanks Mom. But even if I decide to move back to Cloudsdale with you, I need to adjust to life without flying. So for now I'm grounded."

"What will you do with the cloud house?" her father asked.

"…I'm thinking about letting some pegasus movers take it to Cloudsdale. Or leave it here for the pegasus who takes my place in seeing about Ponyville's weather. Not quite sure yet."

"Whatever you decide…" Stormcloud told her.

Just before they left, Rainbow paused to look around her home. Firefly put a hoof on her shoulder. She put her own hoof on her mother's. She took it all in for a minute before going out the door with them.

"What now?" Stormcloud asked.

"Take me to the apple farm," she replied after a pause. "Everypony offered to let me stay with them, but Applejack will have plenty of room and I'll have some extra privacy. I'll give directions as we go."

She secured her saddle back, once again mounted her father and held on. They soon arrived at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Thanks for the ride," she told her father. She smiled warmly at him. "And thank you for coming to see about me. I'm real happy I finally got to see you again."

"You're welcome," he told her told her as he nuzzled her. "We're going to stay in Ponville for a while to make sure you're okay. In fact…would it be okay if we stayed at your lovely cloud house?"

Rainbow had to smile. Not only was there something funny about her parents asking to stay at her place, but she'd never really considered her cloud house "lovely".

"Sure," she told them.

Applejack and Big Mack approached them.

"Looks like ya decided ta take muh offer, huh?" AJ asked jokingly.

"If you don't mind?" Dash told the farm pony.

"Shot no, Ah don't mind!" Applejack told her. "We got plenny a' room and there won't as many ponies ta gawk at ya. Here ya'll get plenny a' peace an' quiet." She turned to Stormcloud and Firefly and gave them a salute. "Don't you worry none. We'll take good cara Rainbow. Won't we Mac?"

"Eeyup," her big brother said with a salute of his own.

Firefly smiled brightly and took AJ's front hooves. "Thank you. All of you. Celestia bless you all for what you've done for our daughter."

"Indeed," Stormcloud said with a nod.

"T'weren't nuthin'," Applejack told them modestly. "Jus' tryin' ta take care of a friend."

Rainbow and her parents exchanged goodbyes and the two pegasi took the skies. AJ lead Dash to a spare room where she'd be staying.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Dash told her as they unpacked her things. "I might try staying with one the others later. Ya know, just to see how things go. But I for now this just felt like the best place to start."

"I unnerstan," her orange friend told her. "You coulda gone ta any one of 'em. I know Fluttershy woulda taken ya with open hooves and a 'dorable smile."

"I didn't want to her work load. She already has enough to do with taking care of all those animals. They were probably upset that she'd been away so long. It's just a good thing somepony was able to look after them. And the library and Carousel Botique are in town and…I'm not ready to be around to many ponies yet…"

"Ya don't have ta worry 'bou that here," AJ told her warmly. "Jus' the Apple family and the occasional visitor. Though I reckon the others will be stoppin' by ta check on ya some."

"Fine by me."

After she'd settled in, Dash joined Applejack to watch her and Big Mac perform farm chores. She couldn't help, but at least wanted to watch them to pass the time. She even picked up some apples that had fallen out of baskets. She would've liked to have carried basket, even if it was a small one she could put in her mouth. But Applejack wouldn't hear of it.

"You need ta rest and stay off them hooves as much as possible," she said. "Bad enough yer tryin' ta work."

"I have to do something," Dash told her. "I don't like just sitting around. Especially since you guys are letting me stay here. I feel like I should do something. And picking up a few apples off the ground or carrying just a small basket won't hurt anything. I can at least do that."

Before the conversation could continue, they heard something.

"What's that?" Dash asked.

"Sounds like it's comin' from that way."

As the high pitched sound came closer, they saw a small yellow and red figure.

"What the—Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked with great surprise. "But it's too early. It's not even lunchtime yet."

"Something's wrong…" Dash said with a gasp.

The little filly ran into the farmhouse and the three older ponies went in to see what was wrong.

"Granny Smith—" AJ started to ask.

"I know," the old green mare said. She was looking up the stairs with great concern. "The poor thing just ran in and went up to her room, crying her eyes out."

They went up the stairs, Apple Bloom's sobs getting louder, but strangely muffled. They found her face down on her bed, crying into her pillow. She flinched when Applejack touch her shoulder, then looked at her big sister with a tear stained face.

"What's wrong, Sugarcube?" AJ quietly.

Apple Bloom embraced her sister tightly as she continued crying. "It's Twist!" she sobbed. "Pinkie got Twist, Diamond Tiara and Ruby!"

Rainbow Dash felt a blow to the gut as the memory came rushing back to her…the heads of three foals, their eyes closed and wearing party hats made of their own skins. She stepped back, partially-hiding behind Granny Smith and Mac as she staggered with nausea and tried to watch the Apple sisters.

"Miss Cheerilee told us," Apple Bloom told her sister, who was holding her tightly. "Silver Spoon started crying as soon as she was done. Miss Cheerilee hugged her and told us school was cancelled for a days." She sniffed. "Me an' Twist had grown apart since Ah joined the Cutie Mark Crusaders. But before she disappeared, her mom came to me an' asked if Ah could play with her again. Said she'd gotten real lonely. We spent th' day tagether. It was like it used to be. It-It felt good. Ah told her that after she got back from candy camp, Ah try ta make her an honorary Cutie Mark Crusader and we could spend time tagether like we use ta. Ah even wrote ta her. But she never wrote back…Then her parents said she didn't come back from candy camp. And now…now Ah'll never see her again!"

She cried into her sister's chest as the older filly hugged her and rubbed her head.

"And even though Diamond Tiara was such a bully, Ah never wanted something so-so awful ta happen to her! Ah even feel awful about poor Ruby!"

"There, there," Applejack told her soothingly as she stroked her head. "They're in a better place now. Ma and Pa will take care of 'em."

"Why?!" Apple Bloom cried. "Why would Pinkie do something like this? She loved children! She was like a big kid herself! Ah just don't understand why she'd do this!"

"None of us do, Sugarcube," Applejack told her as tears of her own appeared. "Ah don't think we ever will…"

Mac and Granny Smith went into the room to help console Bloom while Dash quietly left. She didn't want to face Apple Bloom or let the already upset filly see her like this…didn't want to answer any questions…didn't want to think of that horrible, horrible image…

She went outside. Just in time. The feeling in her stomach overtook her and she threw up. She found a place to sit down and looked up at the sky as things she hadn't thought about until now filled her mind. How many other ponies had "helped" Pinkie make cupcakes before her? The other pegasi before her had to felt the pain and terror she had. How much had the unicorns suffered when their horns were removed to make that necklace? It had to be most painful thing that could've happened to them, even more worse than a pegagsus losing his or her wings. The earth ponies were the "lucky" ones. At least they didn't have extra parts to be removed to prolong their suffering.

"It's not fair…" she whispered as tears ran down her face. "It's not right…" She looked up at the clouds. "Pinkie…why did you do this to us?"

"R-Rainbow?" a voice asked in concern.

Dash looked up to see Twilight Sparkle looking at her with concern. She knew that the purple unicorn had some to check on her.

"Twilight," she told her friend before she could say anything, "how many ponies were there before me? Do they know yet?"

"Rainbow—"

"Everypony else will know sooner or later. And I think I have a right."

Twilight hesitated before sighing. "Twelve," she said sadly. "Twelve ponies were murdered. Three pegasi, four unicorns, and five earth ponies."

"And a griffin," Dash added sadly with a sniff. "She got Gilda. She…she even taunted me with her skull…"

Twilight hugged her. "Rainbow, I'm so sorry."

"If I'd known something like this would ever happen, I wouldn't have sent her away like I did. I…I was even hoping I could see her again someday…"

When she'd stopped crying, Rainbow asked, 'Who else was killed? I-I know about Twist, Diamond Tiara and Ruby. Applejack and her family are trying to comfort Apple Bloom."

Twilight gave a heavy sigh before answering. "Cloud Kicker, Golden Harvest, Bon-Bon, Lyra, Colgate, Thunderlane, Vinyl Scratch, Rose, and Lucky."

Rainbow recognized some of those names. Others she didn't. "How could we have not known for so long…"

"Many of them were taken while they were away. With Cloud Kicker and Thunderlane, it's because pegasi come and go so often that by the time they were missed it was far too late. Colgate said she was taking an overdue vacation. Rose was last seen leaving to sell flowers in Canterlot. Vinyl Scratch traveled a lot as a DJ. Bon-Bon was supposed to be at a weeklong candy convention in Hoofington."

"I remember. Lyra was so depressed when she didn't come back for long. Then she left and they found that note."

"We'd assumed-and hoped-that they were together somewhere. I for one take comfort in that they're reunited." She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Twilight? Are you okay?"

The purple unicorn shook her head. "I've been helping Princess Luna with the investigation. I used my knowledge of pony anatomy to help Doctor Stable identify the remains…and helped indentify the cutie marks on that…that dress…"

"What are they going to do with it?" Dash asked in a whisper. "And all those…parts?"

"Princess Celestia is going to have them gathered up to be given a proper burial and hold a memorial service. Then we'll build a memorial to the victims." She paused before adding, "When Rarity heard about the dress, she volunteered to take it apart. She said the victims deserved better…" Twilight sniffed again. "I've been breaking the news to their families and friends. Princess Luna said she would, but I thought they'd take it better coming from me. But I don't think it made any difference. No matter where I went or who I told, the result was the same every time…"

Despite her efforts, Twilight was starting to cry. It was Dash's turn to hug her.

"I-I'm sorry," the purple unicorn apologized as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sure you don't want to be bothered with my situation with what you're going through."

Dash shook her head with a smile. "We're all in this together."

There was a pause as the two ponies watched the clouds for minute before Dash finally asked, "Do they know why she did it yet?"

Twilight shook her head with a sad frown. "They haven't been able to get an answer from her. She'll cry, scream, curse, threaten them, or just sit there, but no pony has been able to get an answer from her."

"…what will happen to her?"

Again, Twilight shook her head. "She's committed the very worst crime to ever happen in Equestria…this may even lead to our first ever execu—"

"Don't," Dash cut her off.

Even after what she did her…even after knowing what she did…Dash just couldn't bring herself to hate Pinkie. Even if she deserved it, she didn't want her to die.

They exchanged a few more words before Twilight had to leave, Dash wishing her luck as went.

Almost as soon as Twilight was gone, Dash heard a rustling in the bushes. She looked and saw Scootaloo. The little orange pegasus looked at her with wide eyes.

"How long have you been there?" Rainbow asked with mixed surprise and annoyance.

"J-Just a few minutes," the younger pony replied. "I came to see if I could help Apple Bloom. Then I saw you…"

The annoyance that Scootaloo had been spying on her was immediately replaced by apprehension and anxiety. What could she say to her biggest fan now that she was…a cripple?

Before she could say anything, Scootaloo embraced her tightly.

"Please tell me it's not true," she said in a tearful voice. "Please tell me it's just a story. That your wings are still there."

Dash couldn't find the words. She just gave her little friend a sad look and shook her head. Scootaloo's pupils shrank and her coat turned a lighter shade of orange. Now it was Dash's turn to embrace her.

"I'm sorry, Scoot," she told her gently as she cried. "Listen, I think it's best for you to find another idol. I won't even blame you if you never want to have anything to do with me again. I'm sorry I let you down."

"No!" Scootaloo snapped. "I don't want another idol. I still think you're the best flyer in Equestria! You really were! And you're not just my hero. . .You're like the big sister I never had! I don't care if you've lost your wings, I still love you!"

"Scoot…" Dash was taken aback by this declaration.

"When I first saw you, it was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. You were a blue streak with a little rainbow, clearing away clouds like it was the easiest thing in the world. I decided then I wanted to be like you when I grew up. And you're so nice to me." She looked up at Dash with a tear streaked face. "I-I was hoping you could teach me to fly…C-C-Could y-y-you p-please still t-t-teach me?"

A warm feeling filled Rainbow Dash as her lips suddenly formed into smile and she nodded. How could she say no to that adorable and sad little face? Just because she was no longer able to fly didn't mean she didn't know a lot about it. "Sure," she told Scootaloo as she wiped the younger filly's face. "Glad too. Shoot, I hear you can already do some sweet tricks with that little scooter of yours."

The smaller pegasus managed to smile as she reached up to wipe the tears off Rainbow's face. "Just a little," she said humbly.

They embraced each other.

"I promise to be the best student I can be," Scootaloo told her new mentor. "Then I'll try to be the best flyer. I'll never be as good as you, but I'll do my best. I'll even try to join the Wonderbolts for you and everything else you wanted to do."

Dash shook her head. "No. You should follow your own dreams, not mine. I'm already thinking I can do to at least try to replace flying, even if they won't be the same. The only thing I want you to do it be cool." She rubbed Scootaloo's head. "And I think you can handle that."

Scootaloo's smile grew at the encouragement. "Thanks."

But the smile was replaced by an unsure look as she finally noticed Dash's bandaged flank and back hooves.

"…do they-hurt?"

"They're getting better," Dash told her reassuringly. "Won't be long before I can get rid of these bandages. But I gotta warn ya, I'll have a scar around my cutie mark."

Scootaloo swallowed nervously. "T-Thanks for the heads up. And do you want me to carry you around in the wagon on my scooter?"

Dash chuckled at the gesture. "No thanks, but I'll send for you if I need you."

The heard hoof steps and saw Applejack approaching.

"How's Apple Bloom?" both pegasi asked with concern.

"Poor li'l darlin' cried herself ta sleep," the workhorse replied with a sigh. "Kent say I blame 'er. She and Twist were best friends before their cutie marks came between 'em. Sounds like they almost got their spark back before poor Twist disappeared too."

"We were even gonna let Twist be an honorary Cutie Mark Crusader," Scootaloo lamented. She gave a heavy sigh. "But I…I didn't want to let her in. At least not at first." A new tear ran down her face. "And now…" She gave the older ponies a confused look. "Why would Pinkie do it? Do you think we'll ever know?"

Both young mares shook their heads.

"No way anypony ken ever understand somethin' like that," AJ replied. "Best thang ta do is try ta move on best we ken and try ta take life one step at a time. But don't you fret none. Ah'm shore Princess Celestia will take care of it. Now hows 'bout we fix some lunch? Scoot, ya ken stay fer it."

"Thanks," the pegasus foal replied. "I wanna stick around and see if I can make Apple Bloom feel better too."

"That's decent of ya. We'll even fix some apple-free recipes fer the occasion."

The rest of the day went fairly well. Sometime after lunch, Apple Bloom woke up with a mournful frown and a slow walk. They tried to get her to eat, but she didn't have an appetite. Dash hid while Scootaloo tried to say some things to make her feel better, including offering to show off some new scooter tricks, but it didn't seem to help. She just slunk quietly back to her room. Scootaloo stayed with her for a while before coming out.

"Well?" Applejack asked.

"I held her and said what I thought sounded good," the foal reported. "I think it worked a little. She thanked me for coming. But it might be a while before she feels like trying to get her cutie mark again. Besides, I think Sweetie Belle is going to be spending some time with Silver Spoon anyway. She stayed behind to help Miss Cheerilee comfort her. She even said something about taking her by the Carousel Boutique later. That she might like that and that she and Rarity might get along."

"That's bigga her," Applejack said approvingly. "Must run in the family. 'Specially since those two were mean to ya'll."

"It was hard not to feel sorry for Spoon. What Miss Cheerilee told us had just sunk in and then she started to bawl like a baby. Diamond Tiara was her best friend…her only friend, really. I can't imagine what that must feel like…At least Bloom still has us."

"Thank Celestia," Dash and AJ said in unison.

Dash decided to try to lighten the mood by giving Scoot her first flying lesson. They found a gentle slope and Scootaloo would jump while using her wings.

"Didja see, didja see?" she asked excitedly when they were done. "I managed to stay up for over half a minute and reached a new record high!"

"Way to go, kid," Dash congratulated her as she rubbed her student's head. "I think that's enough for today. I was thinking next time I could tie a rope around you and pull you like a kite."

"Cool!"

They exchanged goodbyes and Scootaloo went home. Dash felt a lot better. Her time with the younger pegasus had been just the kind of thing she'd needed. She found an apple tree to sit under and watch the clouds. After a while, Applejack joined her.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Better. I think Scootaloo did as much good for me as I did for her." Some of the good feeling faded as she added, "Listen…don't let Apple Blo—"

"Ah already told her not ta bother ya," her orange friend told her. "Besides, she's too upset ta be nosy now anyway."

"Good. I don't want her to see my bandages and think that poor Twist suffered any more than she already does. Be there for her, okay? She needs you even more than I do. More than ever."

AJ nodded. "Already plannin' on usin' Ma n' Pa's favorite lullabies n' stories when it's time to tuck her in."

The evening and night passed uneventfully. They ate supper, with Dash eating in a different room from the family; Applejack changed her bandages, with a bath and bathroom break in between, and she went to bed.

"Night, Sugarcube," Applejack told her with a loving smile. "You need anythin' at all, you just holler, okay?"

Dash nodded. "Okay. But it's Bloom you need to listen out for."

"Already plannin' on sleepin' with her like when we were li'l. She oughta like that."

She told her good night one last time and left.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was once again strapped down to the plank table, Pinkie Pie approaching her with the scalpel. Her face was in front of Dash's, making another leering comment. Dash pulled her head back and shot it forward to deliver a head butt. There was a loud crack and Pinkie staggered back. When she looked back, Dash was shocked to see that half of her face had broken off. In the broken space was also Pinkie's face, as if she were wearing a broken mask. But while the rest of Pinkie wore a big smile, the newly revealed portion was crying.

"Dashie," the crying side said in the saddest voice imaginable, "I'm so sorry…"

When she moved again, Dash saw that she had glowing chains around her legs, waist and neck. Like a puppet. Dash looked up to see a mass of darkness where the ceiling should be. The chains went up into the darkness. Dash couldn't see handles or hands, but she could see a pair of eyes watching with evil glee.

With some pulls of the chains, Pinkie was made to walk back to the planks. The front leg holding the scalpel was pulled with a tug. It came forward, but the arm stopped itself.

"No!" the sad part of Pinkie's face cried out, moving as if struggling in her body. "No, no, no!"

The chain around the arm wrapped itself around the limb and pulled it back again.

"And now, we reach the end of this rainbow," the smiling half of Pinkie said, her voice mingled with one coming from the darkness. "No pot of gold, but I'll still get tasty cupcakes!"

"NOOOO!" the other half screamed as the scalpel shot towards Dash's stomach.

* * *

Dash shot up in bed. She winced at the pain in her flanks and upper back the sudden movement had caused. She looked out the window. Celestia had just started to raise the sun. She thought about the dream and what had happened just before she lost consciousness and woke up in the hospital room. When she was done, she slipped on her hoodie and quietly went downstairs. She was in the middle of fixing herself breakfast when Applejack and Big Mac appeared. She was about to ask when she remembered that being early risers was an everyday part of life for them.

"What you doin' up so early, Sugarcube?"

"I just felt like getting up," Dash answered casually. "Been thinking about something big."

"Oh," Applejack said understandingly.

With Granny Smith and Apple Bloom still in bed, the three of them went ahead and ate. After they were done, Dash tried to keep her cool as she asked for some help.

"Um, AJ? Could you help me change my bandages a little earlier than usual today? I'm going into town for something."

"Oh? So soon? What fer?"

"I just feel like going out a little. Like, ya know, like I need to get out there. I may be grounded, but I still have the restless heart of a traveler."

That last line may've over done it. Plus, Applejack knew her too well.

"Rainbow…" she asked sternly.

Rainbow tried to think of a cover story. But couldn't. Not now, not to AJ, and not about this. She sighed.

"I-I want to see Pinkie…"

The cup Applejack was holding feel to the table with clatter and Mac almost choked.

"Big Mac?" AJ told her brother. "Could you give us a moment?"

"Eyup," the big stallion squeaked before slinking out of the room.

"If you're gonna yell," Dash told her friend, "let's at least go to the barn so we don't wake up Bloom and Granny."

"Not gonna yell, but that's a good idea just in case."

They walked to the barn. AJ didn't yell, but her voice still rose some.

"What the hay are ya thinkin'? Ya haven't even been outta the hospital a full twunny four hours and ya wanna visit the pony who put ya there? Who almost killed ya?"

"Yes," Dash said defiantly. "I want to know…need to know, why she did it. Even if I won't learn anything, I still need to at least try, if just to help me move on."

"Move on?" Applejack snapped. "If it weren't fer her, there be nuthin' to move on from! Nuthin' she ken say will help you know anythin' or feel the least bit better."

"I'm not sure…I've been thinking about what I thought happened just before you guys got there. And this-this dream I had last night. I have to know I my friend-our friend-is still there."

Applejack's expression softened. "Sugarcube, Ah know you were the closest to her of us. And that yer element is Loyalty. But tryin' ta see her will only bring more tears and bad memrys. We've had enough of those lately. Nuthin' we do will change what she did or make up fer it. Like Ah told Apple Bloom, best thang we can do is move on best we ken."

Rainbow's frown grew. "I'm going with or without you. I just need some help changing my bandages and then I'll go."

"Ya ain't goin' alone. 'Specially not on those back hooves. After we've change yer bandages, I'll take ya in an apple cart."

Dash sighed and she relaxed. "Thanks, AJ," she told her friend with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

"If yur gonna do somethin' dumb and dangerous, Ah won't let ya do it alone."

After Dash's bandages were changed and she once again had her hoodie on, Applejack was hitched to one of her little apple carts and they started for Ponyville to face Pinkie Pie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Truth**

"_Ooh! Ooh! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!"_

"_Yeah, Pinkie Pie?"_

"_Did you hear? There's a new pony in town! A purple unicorn with a pretty star cutie mark and a baby dragon!"_

"_Yeah, we met…"_

"_Well, I heard that she's staying at the library. Isn't that a silly place to live? I didn't even know anyone could live there. It must be boring with all those books. A lot of them don't even have pictures! Anyway, I'm going to throw a surprise party for her to give her a big, happy Ponyville welcome and I'm inviting everypony so she can makes lots and lots of friends! And now I'm inviting you!"_

"_Sure. I think I already like her. Besides, I can't say no to one of YOUR parties."_

"_Super-dee-duper! Isn't it exciting? It's been a while since somepony moved here and I was the first pony she talked to! But as soon as I saw her I thought that if she's new, she must not have any friends and must be so lonely, so I had the idea to throw her a party and went 'HUUHHH!' and got started. So I gotta go! I've invited almost everypony and some of them are setting up the party and I gotta help them finish. OOH! And there's the Summer Sun Celebration! They say Princess Celestia will even be there! I've got a feeling this will be the most exciting thing that's EVER happened in Ponyville and we'll have even more fun than usual thanks to Twilight! See you there!" _

"_See ya."_

Rainbow Dash shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking of the Pinkie Pie she'd known.

They were halfway to town when they saw a familiar pink haired, pale yellow pegasus walking along in a brisk trot. Applejack stopped.

"Oh, hi girls," Fluttershy greeted them. "I was just on my way to the farm to visit you, Rainbow. I'm sorry I didn't come by yesterday. I really, really wanted to, but—"

"No problem," Dash told her. "I know you have your hooves full with all those animals."

"And, well, you see, Lilly and Daisy had been taking turns helping me. But then I saw Lily after she heard about Rose. I decided to help her and Daisy at their flower shop."

"That was downright decent of ya," Applejack said approvingly.

"Well, it was the least I could do after they took care of my animals while I was at the hospital. And we've always gotten along so well thanks to our common love of flowers." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Rose always made such beautiful arrangements…" She shook her head. "What are you doing? Can I come along and help out?"

Dash fidgeted. "Um, that's real nice of you, Shy. But I think we can handle it."

"Are you sure? I'd really like to make up for not coming to see you yesterday and—"

"We'll be fine," Dash told her.

"Ackshlee," Applejack said, "maybe ya ken talk some sense into Rainbow fer me and save us a trip. She wants ta see Pinkie Pie. Maybe you ken put some common sense into her head for me."

Dash frowned at AJ while Fluttershy gave her longtime friend a wide-eyed look.

"Oh-um-well-" she tried to say, getting flustered. "I-If Dash really wants to…I-It's her choice…"

Dash smiled somewhat triumphantly. Fluttershy was practically the sister she'd never had, but the other filly had seldom managed to sway her when she's decided to do something.

"B-B-But I-I-I w-want t-to c-come t-t-too," Fluttershy continued.

"What?" the other two ponies yelped.

"Dash will n-n-need all the s-s-s-support she can get if she's g-going to see P-P-P-Pinkie Pie…A-And I-I'd like to t-t-talk to her too." She took a breath to calm down. "I-I want to know why she'd do such…such horrible things…She was such a good friend. I still can't believe she-she did it…"

"_Nonononono!" _A voice said in Dash's memory._ "We can't prank Fluttershy; I mean, she's SO sensitive! It'll hurt her feelings; even our most HARMLESS prank…"_

Dash thought hard about it.

"Okay…" she relented. "But it'll be scary. It'll likely get intense."

"A-A-All the more r-r-reason for me to help p-p-p-protect you," Fluttershy tried to say with a smile even as she shook.

"Hop in," Dash gestured with a sigh.

With a sigh and mumbling darkly, Applejack resumed the trip to town.

Normally, Ponyville had a relaxed, peaceful feel to it. But today…there was a sense of sadness. Loss. There wasn't a sense of urgency like the times with the sleeping dragon, the cow and rabbit stampedes, and the parasprites (_"UGH! Now I need to find a trombone!"_) among other things. There was only a sense of loss. Normally there were ponies going about their jobs, running errands, talking or playing. Today every pony Dash saw wore a sad expression, hanging their heads and walking slowly. At the flower shop, a beautiful garland of roses was placed in honor of the pony who shared their name. The dentist's office was closed with a number of bouquets and cards at its door. The candy store, normally a sight of laughter and energy, was vacant and dark. Dash could only imagine what was going through the minds of the ponies who'd lost those they cared about.

Then she spotted it. Sugarcube Corner.

"Stop!" she called out.

AJ did. With help from Fluttershy, Dash got out of the cart and started to the bakery.

"Are you sure you—" Fluttershy started to ask.

Dash cut her off with an affirmative nod. "It's almost impossible to come to Ponyville without at least seeing it. I have to face it. I can't be scared of a place I'll encounter. Even more than I used to now that I'm grounded. Besides, I want to remember the good times we had here. N-Not the last time…"

With her two friends at her side, she went in. The moment she stepped in the door, there was a clatter and loud gasps. Mr. and Mrs. Cake stared at her, the baking pan Carrot had been holding on the floor. Mrs. Cake trotted over to Dash and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"I-It's okay, Mrs. Cake," Dash told her with a smile. "You didn't do anything."

"But we feel like we could have done something," Mr. Cake said as he hugged Dash too. "All those murders…under our roof…we should've known something…done something…"

Mrs. Cake hesitated before saying, "P-P-Pinkie…she was so good at inventory. F-Flawless…so we-we let her keep inventory of that basement. We hardly ever used it. We did well enough with our regular store rooms." Her eyes started to water.

"I-It's okay," Fluttershy told the pudgy blue earth pony, taking a hoof in hers. "No pony blames you. We all know that neither of you had anything to do with what happened."

"It's not that…She-She was like a daughter to me. And a perfect assistant. When she came to us, she was so wide eyed and excited. She acted like working in a bakery and making treats was the best possible job in the world." She started to cry. "I still can't believe it. I-I just can't bring myself to think of her that way. To call her what everypony's calling her now."

"What are they calling her?" Dash asked breathlessly.

There was a pause as Mr. Cake hugged his wife. "They're…they're calling her the Cupcake Killer…" he said quietly. But Mrs. Cake cried harder as she embraced him.

Dash felt a draining sensation and lost her balance. Applejack caught her and help her stay steady.

"Are you okay?" Both Cakes asked in concern.

"I-I'll be fine," Dash told them as she regained her composure. She looked around the shop quizzically. "What about you guys? You're not going to close shop are you? Because Ponville just wouldn't be the same without Sugarcube Corner."

"We really don't know yet," Mr. Cake replied. "We've put our heart and soul into this little bakery…but after what happened…we just don't know…"

The three fillies wished them luck and left.

"Did you know?" Dash asked Fluttershy. "About what they're calling Pinkie?"

Her timid friend nodded. "I heard it a few times, but I didn't know it was so wide spread."

"She bought it on herself," Applejack said with a frown. "Soon that'll become the name everypony uses talkin' 'bout her. And she deserves it."

For some reason, Dash wanted to retort. But she couldn't think of anything that didn't sound hypocritical after what she'd been through and lost. But Pinkie had been one the best friends a pony could ask for…

They arrived back at the cart to see a familiar white unicorn with curled purple mane and tail. Rarity met them and hugged Dash.

"Rainbow, darling, how are you?" she asked gently with an extra kind expression.

"I'm getting better. And thanks for the hoodie. It's been a big help."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear it. I was waiting by the cart to ask Applejack or Big Mac how you were. How marvelous to get my answer straight from the source. I'm sorry I haven't been to the farm yet, but I was with Sweetie Belle and poor Silver Spoon yesterday and I also got caught up in a sudden, but important project."

"I know," Dash told her understandingly. "Twilight told me. Though I kinda forced it out of her, so don't be upset."

At first Rarity looked surprised. Then she shook her head with a smile. "I won't be. I'm actually a little relieved somepony else knows."

"Knows what?" Fluttershy asked.

"I…I took that…that deplorable garment Pinkie had made…"

Fluttershy hugged her while Applejack put a hoof on one shoulder and Dash's hoof on the other.

"That was mighty decent of ya, Rare," Aj told her. "I imagine that had ta be real hard for ya."

The unicorn took a breath before replying. "Princess Luna said she'd let somepony else do it, but I just thought…thought that I could stitch them apart like no pony else. I wanted to make certain those cutie marks and wings were individualized with love and care. Twas not a pleasant task, but one that needed to be done most eloquently." She sighed and wiped her eyes. "Alas, poor ponies. I knew them. Some I knew better than others, but I'd encountered them through my work and around Ponyville. I'm just glad I took a much needed break to help Sweetie Belle make Silver Spoon feel better before I came to Diamond Tiara's cutie mark. I don't think I could've held it together if I'd run across before she came there. I almost broke down when I did." She shook her head. "But enough about my worries." She looked at Dash. "What brings you to town so soon, Dear Rainbow?"

Dash wasn't quite sure how to answer. "I-I had something I needed to take care of."

"Can I be of any assistance?"

"Thanks," Applejack answered. "But we got it covered."

"I insist!" Rarity said. "I feel it is my duty to help Rainobw Dash in this trying time, however small."

Dash sighed, equal parts moved and a little annoyed. "Okay…but you won't like it." She took a breath. "I want to see Pinkie."

"Ooh! Then it really t'is my duty to go with you offer support. Besides, I'd like to give her a good tongue lashing myself!"

Moved by her friend's immediate show of courage and support, Dash once again got on the cart and they went to town hall. Two armored pegasus guards stood at the door. When the quartet of fillies approach the door, the guards spread their wings to block it.

"Sorry," one of them said, "but no unauthorized personnel beyond this point."

"But I need to see her," Rainbow told them. "I-I need to see Pinkie Pie."

"We're sorry, Miss Dash," the guard replied. "But no one is to see the prisoner without a royal order."

For moment Rainbow wondered how he knew her name. Then she realized she was very famous…but for reasons completely different than what she wanted.

"Besides," the other guard said, "what goes on in that cellar is not for civilian eyes. The Cupcake Killer has clearly lost her mind. She changes moods erratically. She goes from giddy to gloomy to raging at any given moment and says hurtful, vile things."

The first guard gave Dash a sympathetic look. "I know you have a lot of questions and every right to face her. But you won't learn a single thing. It's best if you just turn back."

"She can come with me," a new voice said. "They call can."

They looked up see Twilight Sparkle approaching them. "As Princess Celestia's student and Princess Luna's assistant on the case, I hereby give these ponies permission to go down there with me."

The guards hesitated before lowering their wings and saluting. "Yes, Miss Sparkle," they said in unison.

"Thanks, Twi," Dash told her purple friend.

"Don't mention it. Sometimes it helps to know royalty. Besides, I was going to question her myself. She hasn't answered anypony else, so I thought she might respond better to me. Might respond better to the rest of you too." She gave her friends a grateful smile. "Besides, I was a little nervous about seeing her myself. I'm glad the rest of you are here."

"I think we all feel that way," Dash told her with a smile shared by the group.

They made their way down to the cellar. The dim light had an eerie effect that made Dash extremely grateful her friends were there with her to face one she'd lost.

Pinkie was in a cage, a ball and chain on her neck. Her coat had turned a darker shade of pink and her hair was flat and straight. She looked like she had that time she thought they didn't want to be friends. But this time her face was blank and she was still. She was dirty and it looked like she hadn't eaten lately. Her breathing was the only thing to signal she was alive. Dash couldn't help but…but feel sorry for her.

Twilight cautiously approached the cage. As she did, the purple aura appeared around her horn for a quill and some paper to come out of the saddle bag she was wearing.

"Pinkie Pie?" she asked formally, trying to act professionally. "This is Twilight Sparkle. I have some questions I need you to answer please."

For the first time, the pink earth pony moved. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from Twilight. The purple unicorn frowned.

"Pinkie," she said sternly, "there are a lot of sad, angry, confused ponies out there. And I hate to think of what could happen if some griffons hear about Gilda. They all want some answers. They deserve them. And you're the only one can give them."

This time there was no response at all.

Twilight's frown grew, but she tried to keep her composure.

"If you want anypony to understand, you need to tell us something. Otherwise, the lively, fun loving girl everypony knew -that everypony loved- will be completely forgotten and you'll be forever remembered as the insane, vicious Cupcake Killer."

Again, nothing.

Twilight's voice raised some. "Is that what you want? For us all to forget the filly who loved parties, jokes and games and remember what you did in that basement?" The aura on her horn, quill and paper flickered. "You did all those horrible things to a dozen ponies and we want to know why!"

"That's enough," Rainbow Dash told the unicorn. "Let me try."

Twilight's expression changed as she realized she'd gotten carried away. Looking equal parts flustered and sad, she nodded. Dash walked up the cage and spoke quietly. Even she was surprised at the words that came out of her mouth.

"Pinkie? We can talk please? It's Rainbow Dash. Ya know, Dashie."

Pinkie jolted to life, springing to her feet and her eyes as wide as they could possibly be as she stared at the cyan former pegasus in awe.

"Dashie…" she said in a quiet voice that was unlike her. "Y-You're alive…"

Her voice rose and tears streamed down her face as if her eyes had sprung a leak.

"I'm sorry, Dashie!" she cried at the top of her voice. "I'm so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you! I never wanted to hurt anypony! But—but it was just too strong! I tried to stop it, I swear! I tried so hard! But it always beat me! It made me to awful, awful things to so many ponies…we even killed children! CHILDREN!" she wailed, followed by a sob as she hung her head. "All I could do was watch. Though…though I was able to gain enough control to put some extra sleeping drug in the cupcakes for the kids. They were asleep when-when it happened. I couldn't stop it…but at least I made sure they didn't suffer…"

Pinkie's body stopped shaking and the crying stopped. When she next spoke, it was in an annoyed tone.

"You little spoilsport…" she growled at herself. "I should've known. There's no way I could've miscalculated the dosage that often…"

When she looked up, the sorrowful expression was replaced by creepy leer.

"You're alive," she told Dash. "Good. That means we can finish what we started." She looked at the bandages on Dash's back hooves and flank. "And how thoughtful. You're fixed up to where we can play the same games all over again. It happened a bunch of times I wished I could have fun with a pony a second time; maybe do things a little differently. But, well…"

"Yur not getting' anywhere near her!" Applejack said as she stepped forward to stand beside Dash.

Pinkie looked at her in surprised, then noticed the others. "The gang's all here!" she laughed. "How neat! We've missed you." She glared at AJ. "And don't worry, you'll all get your turn. I was elated when it was Dash's number came up, but any of you would've done so nicely. You would've struggled magnificently, or so I hope. It'll be interesting to seeing how Whority will act without putting on airs and become the bitch she really is. Let's see Twatlight think her out of the situation and how well she does without her horn." She gave Fluttershy a hungry look that had the pale yellow pegasus trembling. "And you, dear Fluttercunt…I was looking forward to your party most of all. You'll cry so much I'll be able to catch tears and bottle them! And I'll have to get some equipment to record your cries and screams to lull me to slee—"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Pinkie banged her head against the bars until blood trickled down her forehead.

"I won't let you hurt them," she said quietly. "I won't let you hurt anypony again."

"We'll see about that!" the other Pinkie retorted.

"Pinkie…" Dash said quietly.

"What-just what da hay is goin' on here?" Applejack exclaimed what they were all thinking.

"I think that should be apparent," a new voice replied.

Everyone looked up to see Princess Celestia, her white coat and aurora colored main making her glow in the darkness of the basement. A quartet of unicorn guards flanked her.

"We are dealing with not one pony, but two," she continued. "One is pony who has been used and controlled who regrets her actions. The other is a callous creature who delights in causing misery and pain."

"She didn't get to be princess by being dumb!" Pinkie blurted out sarcastically. "Now how about trying to become an actual queen?"

Celestia ignore the remark.

"Princess?" Twilight asked in surprised. "How long have you been—"

"Long enough," the Alicorn replied. "I came to personally question Pinkie and her motives. You were already down here and heard almost everything."

The sarcastic look on Pinkie's face was replaced by a pleading one. "P-P-Princess…" she asked in a tearful voice. "P-P-Please…Ki…Kill me…"

"What?" Celestia asked.

"What?" Pinkie's friends yelped.

"WHAT?" the other Pinkie shouted in anger.

"Please!" Pinkie said as she shook her head. "I don't want it to hurt anypony else. It-it keeps talking about escaping and what it will do! It will go after my friends first, starting with Rainbow Dash! I've already hurt her so much…I-I TOOK AWAY WHAT SHE LOVED MOST!" she sobbed. "I KILLED PONIES! FOALS! I ALMOST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND AND IT'LL TRY TO GO AFTER THE OTHERS! I CAN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF AND WHAT I DID! PLEASE, PLEASE, KILL ME SO NO PONY ELSE WILL HAVE TO SUFFER BECAUSE OF ME!"

There was a pause as Equestria's ruler study the pink pony intently. Then, with a sad expression, she nodded.

"No," Dash breathed as her friends gasped.

"You don't have the guts," the other Pinkie snarled, her expression changing to one of defiance. "You wouldn't care hurt one of your precious ponies. Or any other creature for that matter. A thousand years and not a single execution. No beheadings. No hangings. No firing squads. No gas chambers. Go figure if you even know the meaning of taking a life."

"Actually, I do," Celestia replied. "Whenever a pony was killed or eaten by a monster, I was duty bound to destroy it for justice. I have killed manticores, dragons, hydras and any other creature that dared to eat a pony. Thankfully, it has been centuries since I've had to. But you are worse than any monster. They eat ponies out of hunger or kill them in anger. You? You tortured and mutilated them. Made their last moments ones of pain, terror and despair. Then you defiled their remains in what appears to be an act of joy." Her horn started to give off a brilliant light. "What choice do I have but to destroy so vile and malevolent a creature? My one regret is that I am forced to kill a sorrowful innocent whose very name you have dragged through the mud." A tear ran down her face.

Pinkie gave a squawk as she ran around the cage, throwing herself against the bars and the chain on her neck chinking. Then she stopped, holding herself still in the middle of the cage. Her body shook and twitched as she held herself still, veins appearing on several places.

"Gaurds," Celestia told the armored unicorns, "take the civilians upstairs."

Dash wanted to say something. To stop her. But there was nothing she could say. The…thing, that had taken her cuties marks and wings HAD to be destroyed. But knowing that Pinkie-the real Pinkie- was still in there made her wish there something-ANYTHING-she could do to save her. But…there was nothing she could do. Tears ran down her face as the guards led her and the others away.

"Rainbow, Twilight, AJ, Rarity, Fluttershy!" Pinkie called to them. "I love you all! Tell everypony I never meant for any of it to happen and I'm so sorry!"

"You're…not…taking…me…down…with…**_YYOOOOOUUUUU!_**"

Two things happened. First, Celestia fired a ray of blinding light from her horn. But at the last second, Pinkie leapt out of the way. As she did, something came out of her. What looked like green smoke poured from her mouth, ears, nostrils and tear ducts. The smoke formed into a vague shape with reptilian purple eyes. Everypony stared at it in shock. The smoke creature held out a tendril.

"Damn," it hissed in a deep voice.

"So," Celestia said cool, "at last you reveal yourself."

"What choice did I have? I just wish I could've done it better without being seen. Let Shitty Pie take the fall. But that was too close."

Dash broke off from her friends and the guards, anger rising in her. "It was you! You killed those ponies and Gilda! You took my wings!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" the being retorted.

"Why?"

"Why?" the spirit replied with a laugh. "For fun!"

"FUN?" Everypony repeated in shock and disgust.

"Yes. I've always took pleasure in my killings. But your pink friend opened the door to such possibilities! My MO would've been the same, with her it was just so much fun! The way we lured those ponies to help us make cupcakes…the looks on their faces as we took them apart…these last few months have been just wonderful!"

"What are you…" Dash asked with both horror and disgust.

The eye moved as if the thing were smiling. "I am the nightmare that makes little foals wet the bed. I am the chill down your spine in a dark room. I am a most painful and excruciating death. I am terror itself."

Before the thing could continue, Fluttershy stepped forward, squinting. "G-G-Gummy?" she asked in a shocked whisper.

Dash looked back and thought about its eye color with slit pupils and familiar green color. She even thought she could see some scales and claws through the vapor.

"Don't call me that!" it shouted. "I fucking hate that name! You have no idea the humiliation I suffered, pretending to be a simple minded pet, having to put up with that blathering idiot every almost moment no one else was around! You have NO idea how much restraint it took not to kill her. But she was useful, first in caring for me, then giving me a body, and of course, in making cupcake with a little help from the fine citizens of Ponyville. None of them even questioned it. The foals came to us like lambs to the slaughter."

"WHAT?" Fluttershy yelled, turning paler.

"Oh, that's right. Forgot you don't eat meat. And that the sheep here are sentient too. Hmm…maybe I should've made cupcakes out of some of them too…"

Celestia's horn glowed again as an angry expression none of them thought she could make appeared. She fired another beam of brilliant light at the spirit, which shot upward for the beam to miss and leave a scorch mark on the wall.

"You'll have to better than that, Your Uselessness!" it taunted.

The five fillies ducked as their ruler fired more shots at the spirit. The unicorn guards fired as well, but the spirit's form shifted to avoid the beams they fired by the nearest of misses.

"Everyony," Celestia told them, "hold your fire! Charge you your horns and fire when I give the signal!"

The basement lit up as their horns all glowed in preparation for the attack. Twilight stood up and the purple aura appeared around her horn.

"Twilght," Fluttershy said in concern.

"My magic might not be powerful enough, but I have to help," the unicorn said.

She and the other unicorns watched the spirit intently as it glided through the air. It slowed down, looking for an opening to attack or escape.

"Now!" Celestia ordered.

There was a flash as the Alicorn princess and unicorns fired at once. The spirit zoomed out of the way for the beams to blast a big hole in the ceiling, which it flew out of.

"So long, bitches!" it called to them with a mean laugh, followed by surprised shouts of whoever saw it.

Celestia flew after it, disappearing through the hole for the sounds of shouting and horn rays to be heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A Shattered Heart**

The unicorn guards charged up the stairs.

"Wait!" Rainbow Dash called after them.

One near the rear of the group turned to face her.

"A key!" she said. "We need the key to open the cage and get that thing off Pinkie's neck!"

He nodded. He went upstairs with the others, then reappeared with an aura around the key and his horn. He magically threw it to them and left. A light blue aura appeared around it as Rarity caught it. The five fillies approached the cage. They gasped. Where Celestia's attack had hit had disintegrated half the cage. As they got closer, they saw how dirty and skinny Pinkie Pie really was. There were some black spots on her stomach and legs where the ray had scorched her.

"I-Is she—" Fluttershy started to ask timidly.

"She's alive," Twilight reported. "Just knocked out."

Dash sat down and gripped the bottom of her hoodie. "I'm sorry Rarity, but I need a bandage for that wound." With that she tore a strip from the hoodie and wrapped it around the bloody place on Pinkie's forehead. As soon as Rarity used the key to unlock the shackle on Pinkie's neck, Dash pulled her out of what was left of the cage and gently shook her. This caused the pink pony to stir. "Pinkie? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Pinkie's eyes blinked as she came to. She looked up at her friends and yelled. She closed her eyes tightly, covered her face with her front legs, and curled up, shaking and whimpering.

"It's okay-" Dash told her.

"No it's not," Pinkie said in a shaky voice. "I can't even look at you. I'm sorry, Dashie. I'm so sorry…"

"You don't have to be," Dash told her gently. She put a hoof on her and Pinkie flinched. "I'm not mad at you. None of us are." She looked at the others. "Right?"

Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity nodded. They looked to Applejack.

"Nah," she told them as she shook her head. "Ah can't be mad at her. Not knowin' the truth. Not seein' her like this. I was, but now…"

"See?" Dash asked the trembling Pinkie. "We're not mad. I'm so happy to know it wasn't really you. That means we're still friends."

Pinkie stared at Rainbow in shock with bloodshot eyes. "Da_**-**_Da_**-DAAAaaUUUuuGGgggHHH!**_"

She wrapped her front legs around Dash in a bear hug, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably like a baby. Tears cascaded down her face, mixed with mucus and drool as she cried so hard she shook and occasionally gasped or hiccupped as her sobs filled the air and echoed off the walls. Dash rubbed her head and mane as she tried to say words of comfort, crying some herself. The others cried silently too. They joined the embrace to hug Pinkie, Rainbow and each other.

When Pinkie's sobs weren't quite as loud, Dash started to sing.

_Morning Glow, Morning Glow_

_Starts to glimmer when you know_

Almost immediately, the others joined in.

_Winds of change are set to blow_

_And sweep this whole land through_

_Morning glow is long past due_

As they continued, Pinkie stopped crying to listen.

_Oh Morning Glo-oh, we'd like to help you gro-oh!_

_We should have started long ago_

Pinkie looked at them with wide-eyed amazement as a quintet of voices sang to her

_Morning glow by your light _

_We can make the new day bright_

_And the phantoms of the night_

_Will fade into the past_

_Morning glow is here_

_At laaaaasst!_

The five ponies smiled at her. But she didn't smile back as the tears continued, though they weren't coming as much as they had before. She put her head on Dash's shoulder.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Thank you all so much…"

"Not at all, darling," Rarity told her. "You've serenaded us so often when we were down. It's the least we can do."

"I…I thought no pony would ever love me again…I-It told me…"

"Forget it," Dash told her, tightening her embrace some. "Whatever that-that thing said to you, just forget it. We know the truth now. It may've used your face, your voice, and your hooves, but it wasn't you who did those awful things. You were forced to. It could've done the same thing to anypony. Any of us." She jerked her head at Fluttershy. "Just think of the damage it could've done in Fluttershy's body."

The pale yellow pegasus shuddered along with Applejack and Rarity.

"Yes," Twilight said. "I think I remember reading about this kind of thing. But the Princess didn't like it and the stories were pretty nasty. I think I'll need to brush up on the subject again. But what matters is that you were not in control of what it did with your body. The fact you feel so bad means you're still the same Pinkie Pie we love."

"In fact," Dash told Pinkie with a grateful smile. "You tried to save me that night, didn't you? The last thing I remember was you throwing yourself back and shouting at yourself. Thank you."

Pinkie shook her head. "No. I used every last bit of strength I had to fight it like never before. But it still would've won. And even then you could've died from your wounds."

"The fact ya tried so hard means everythin'," AJ told her proudly. "You bought us precious time ta save Rainbow. If ya hadn't fought back, that thang would've killed her fer shore."

"That's right," Fluttershy told her. "We know you didn't want to do those horrible things. You…You even kept those poor children from suffering, even you couldn't stop their fate. That means more than you can imagine. At least to me."

"But…but…" Pinkie said miserably.

Dash put a hoof on her lips with a quiet "Shhh…just relax. It's over now. We're still here for you and we still love you."

Pinkie stared at them in fascination. Then she smiled. It was a very small one. If they hadn't been so close, they wouldn't have seen it. But Dash still felt a wave of relief seeing it.

"Thank you," she repeated quietly before putting her head back on Dash's shoulder.

They didn't know how much time had passed when Princess Celestia rejoined them.

"How did it go?" Twilight asked.

"Did ya blast that varmit?" Applejack asked.

The Alicorn shook her head. "Sadly, it escaped. I chased it all over Ponyville and blasted several walls and stands. It even went into the bodies of some ponies in an attempt to escape, but quickly left them when it realized it couldn't. It finally flew into the Everfree Forest, where I lost track of it." The grave expression turned into a smile. "But the good news is that everypony will now know that Pinkie Pie is not the one who committed those atrocities. All of Equestria will know that she is innocent."

Pinkie looked up at her with a wide-eyed, pleading expression. "A-Actually, Your Majesty…could you please tell them I died when it left my body? And…and could you please still kill me?"

"Why?" Celestia asked in shock while the others were horrified.

"I…I don't think I can live with myself. With what it made me do. There are so many ponies I'll never be to face again. Filthy Rich. Silver Spoon. Autumn Harvest. Derpy. Lily and Daisy. And so many more…" Fresh tears ran down her face. "For every pony we killed, we hurt a dozen more in the worst way! I took their friends from them! Their family! And Sugarcube Corner…I-I defiled it! Ruined it! Mr. and Mrs. Cake will be so mad at me for what I did to it…and I don't want those memories-those nightmares! I-I-I—"

The everypony's great surprise, Celestia scooped Pinkie up in a tight embrace and rubbed her hair.

"Poor child," she said quietly. "The fact you feel so much guilt for evils committed by another shows how pure your heart still is. The atrocities were done using your body, but not your heart and soul. You are another victim, a prisoner forced to take part in unspeakable acts even as you protested and cried within yourself. Whatever happens, whatever the world thinks of you, always know that you are not to blame and that there are those who still love you."

She gave Pinkie a kiss on the forehead. The pink pony looked at her with eyes that shined with gratitude. Celestia put her down. The others walked up to her and embraced her.

"She's right," Dash told her pink friend. "You're NOT the pony who tortured and killed others. You're one of the best friends anyone could ask for."

"You're the pony who always had a smile or a joke whenever somepony was feeling down," Fluttershy said.

"You're the only pony who knew how to deal with the parasprites even as the rest of us were too busy failing to listen," Twilight said.

"Yer the pony," AJ added, "who tried to settle thangs with the buffalo and Appleloosans with a song and dance number."

"You're the pony who pranced around at the Grand Galloping Gala as if it were a children's birthday party," Rarity said with a giggle.

Pinkie looked at them in amazement.

"I-I-I…"

Before she could finish, she fainted. Dash caught her.

"What happened?" she asked in a panic.

Princess Celestia examined Pinkie. "Malnutrition, stress, extreme exhaustion, that wound on her head and maybe shock. She'll recover physically. But the emotional recovery will take much, much longer I'm afraid."

"Where should we keep her?" Rarity asked.

"She can stay with me," Fluttershy offered the moment the white unicorn was done talking.

"And I'm coming," Dash said.

AJ opened her mouth, but Celestia spoke before she could.

"Excellent. I'll give an announcement about this development and you can take her there while everyone is distracted. Give me a few minutes to gather a crowd."

The Alicorn left to start spreading the news. About five minutes later, the sextet of fillies left the basement with Pinkie Pie on Applejack's back. They looked around town hall to see that no one was around, then went to the door. Indeed, a crowd had gathered around Princess Celestia as she addressed them. She was even standing to where the crowd's back was to town hall. The wielders of the Elements of Harmony loaded Dash and Pinkie into the small cart and after AJ was hitched to it she carefully left the scene, then bolted when she was far away enough. She slowed down some, but kept a steady pace until they reached Fluttershy's cottage. She helped Fluttershy and Dash get Pinkie off (Twilight and Rarity had to stay behind) and put her on the couch.

"Ah'll go get your thangs and medical supplies," Applejack told Dash as Fluttershy tended to Pinkie's wound. "Need ta see about 'Bloom too."

"Take all the time you need," Dash told her. "I've kept you away from her more than long enough."

AJ gave her a grateful smile before hugging her bye and leaving. Dash turned to the sleeping Pinkie and stroked her mane.

"If you need me," Fluttershy informed her, "I'll be fixing dinner. I'm thinking about making a cake for Pinkie."

"I'll help," Dash told her.

"No," Fluttershy said meekly. "I can take care of it. You don't have to do anything."

"Taking both me and Pinkie in will make you busier than usual and you've had your hooves full enough lately. It has to be a full time thing taking care of all those animals. I owe it to you to help out around here anyway I can. Consider it practice for living on the ground."

Fluttershy blushed, but still smiled. "O-Okay. I guess I could use a little help now and then. But only if you really want to. You can only do whatever you feel like doing."

Dash smiled. "Thanks. And right now I feel like helping you cook before Pinkie wakes up. In fact, you got any chocolate cake mix around here? She'd love that!"

'Shy thought about it, then smiled. "Now that you mention it, I think I have might have some I was saving for a special occasion. I just hope it hasn't expired yet."

When they finally found it, they found that they were using it just in time. Dash helped Fluttershy around the kitchen to help fix the meal.

"I hope it's enough," the pale yellow pegasus said with uncertainty. "And that you both like it. I'm not used to having company, so I'm not sure how good I am at cooking. Most animals don't need their food cooked and they very seldom complain."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Dash reassured her. "I'm not such a great cook either. Hopefully the two of us put together can do something. How about you read the recipes while I do the work?" She chuckled as she added, "And just hope it goes better than that time with those muffins."

Using this plan, they prepared several dishes. Though one of them would go into the living room to check on Pinkie. The meal, including the cake, was almost done Dash went to check on Pinkie and saw the pink pony stirring. The cyan ex-pegasus ran to the couch just as Pinkie's blue eyes fluttered open.

"D-Dashie?" she asked weakly.

Dash took a hoof in hers and stroked Pinkie's mane. "Yeah. It's okay, Pinkie. I'm here. Me and Fluttershy will have you something to eat soon. So you just stay there and rest."

Pinkie just nodded. Dash gave her a peck on the forehead before returning to the kitchen. Soon the food was ready. The two pegasi set the table and carried it to the living room. Pinkie's eyes grew as wide as saucers at the sight of the meal. She smacked her lips in hunger.

"Go ahead," Fluttershy offered. "Have some."

Pinkie dived in, shoving hooffulls of food into her mouth. She stopped herself, but by then the cake and almost half the food was gone.

"I'm sorry," she told her friends. "It's just that I was so hungry…and it looked so good."

"That's what it's there for," Dash told her. "You can go ahead and have the rest if you want it. We can fix something else. We can even graze if we have to."

Pinkie shook her head. "Please stay. I want to be with you. I want us…I want us to share this meal together like-like friends should."

"Okay," both pegasi replied as they sat down.

It felt good to have a meal together like they used to. They didn't talk as much, but Dash could see the relief on Pinkie's face to have them there. And she ate the rest of her food slowly and gratefully.

"Thanks for the food," she told them when they were done. "I'm so sorry you didn't get to have some that yummy cake."

"We made if for you," Fluttershy told her. "I'm happy you liked it. I was worried it wouldn't be very good."

"Were you even able to taste it the way you wolfed it down?" Dash asked with a grin.

Pinkie nodded. "How could I not? Just because I ate it fast doesn't mean I couldn't taste it. It's just that I was so hungry…while we were in that cage, I-I tried to starve myself to death and take that ting with me."

Dash put a front leg around her. "It's a good thing we got to you in time then."

"Seconds?" Fluttershy asked with smile.

"Yes please," Pinkie said quietly after a pause.

After she was done eating, she lay back down on the couch. She didn't fall sleep. More like half-asleep with her mind wandering. Fluttershy rubbed her and sang to her while Dash washed the dishes. She'd just finished putting them up when there was a knock on the door. She answered if to see her mother and father.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked in surprise, having almost forgotten they were in Ponyville.

"We bought your things," Firefly told her, gesturing to the saddlebag she wore. "We went to the apple farm to check on you, but got there the same time as your friend Applejack. She told us about how you were staying here, so we decided to deliver your things and save her a trip."

"She appreciated it," Stormcloud added. "She had to see about chores and taking care of her sister."

"Thanks," Dash told them with a smile. "Applebloom needs her a whole lot more than I do."

Her parents entered Fluttershy's cottage. Too late did Dash think about what would happen. She turned to see them staring at Pinkie Pie. The pink earth pony looked back at them, wide eyed and pale. Tears started to flow down her face and she shook. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out except a long, high pitched whining. Stormcloud flapped his wings. Dash recognized this as his signal for silence, and sure enough Pinkie became quiet and still.

"Dad—" Dash started to tell him, but he flapped again.

"Quiet, Rainbow," he told her sternly. "I have something I want to say to this filly."

"Me too," Firefly said.

"But—" Dash tried to say. Another flap. She was too stunned. Everything was happening too fast.

Stormcloud approached Pinkie. She hung her head and slumped, resigned to whatever happened to her. The black pegasus raised a front leg-

"Don't!" Dash yelled.

-and put it on Pinkie's chin to raise her face to look at his. He looked at her intently.

"It's okay," she told him, "if you want to hit me. You have every right to. I deserve it and a lot more."

To Dash's great surprise, her father shook his head. Then he smiled. "No. I don't want to hurt you. It's clear you've suffered enough. The blame is not yours. That's what I wanted to tell you: I don't blame you for what happened to Rainbow."

"You know?" Dash asked.

"You know how word travels among us pegasi," her mother reminded her. "We're the ones who carry news throughout Equestria after all. In fact, I tried to help Princess Celestia chase the spirit."

"Really?" Pinkie and Fluttershy asked. Dash wasn't so surprised.

"I was just getting to know Ponyville better when I saw her chasing it. I flew up to help. She called to me and warned me not to get to close. Good thing to, because it tried to grab me. It even said it really liked my body." She shuddered. "I couldn't get close, but I could at least help the princess keep up with it. I even knocked things in its way or threw things at it. Didn't help, but at least I tried. And then Princess Celestia told everypony what happened."

She put a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder. "A lot of ponies know it wasn't really you who killed those poor ponies. Between Celestia's announcement and seeing the true killer, almost everypony knows that it wasn't really you. It was an evil creature that couldn't even do its own dirty work."

"And seeing you like this," Stormcloud said, "just shows that you're a victim too."

Pinkie looked at them in surprise. Then she wrapped her front legs around them, crying.

"Thank you! Thank you! And-And I never, ever wanted to hurt Rainbow Dash! I wish it had been me instead!"

"Ya don't have to go that far," Dash told her as she put a hoof on her friend's shoulder.

"Yes I do! I wish it had been my cutie marks! My back hooves! My wings if I had some. I wish it had been me who died all those times instead of anypony else…"

She started crying silently again. Dash, Fluttershy and even Firefly hugged her.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I'd give anything to take it back!"

"That's good," Stormcloud told her as he reached to stroke her main. "But what's done is done. All you can is live and do whatever you can to find redemption."

"But how? How can I ever make up for it made me do?"

There was a pause.

"…w-we don't know," Fluttershy replied. "But I'm think you'll find a way someday. You helped save Rainbow when you tried to fight it. That means a lot right there. I believe you'll do other things to help ponies that will show everypony-including yourself-that are still capable of great things."

The tears stopped and Pinkie wiped her eyes. "You-you really think so?"

"Buck yeah!" Dash told her. "You're an element wielder, aren't you? That means you're destined for big things!"

"But…my element…was laughter…I don't think I can ever laugh again…"

Dash and Fluttershy exchanged a concern look, neither one able to think of the right words to comfort their friend. They just held their forlorn friend, with Dash letting go long enough to take her things from her parents and tell them goodbye.

"Thanks for bringing these," she told them. "And sorry ya had to see that."

"Don't be," Stormcloud told her. "To be honest, I'm proud of you for being there for a friend in great need."

"Me too," Firefly added as she put a front leg around her daughter. "You should be there for her, just as will be here for you. I can only imagine what she must be going through."

Rainbow Dash and her parents exchanged farewells and she went back inside.

She spent the rest of the afternoon helping out around the cottage and taking turns with her hostess checking on the sullen Pinkie Pie, who just watched them with her eyes half open.

After supper it was time for Dash to take a bath and change her bandages.

"You should join me," she told Pinkie. "You could really use a bath. Sorry we didn't think about it sooner, but we wanted you to rest and recover some first."

Her friend just nodded. The three of them went to the bathroom. Dash took off her hoodie and Fluttershy removed her bandages. Pinkie's eyes widened and she turned pale at the sight of the scars around the cutie mark of a cloud with a three colored thunderbolt and the stubs on her back. She almost fell, but Dash caught her. Tears once again started come from her eyes as she closed them tightly and turned her head from Dash.

"Please don't cry any more, Pinkie," Dash pleaded. "I can't stand seeing you like this."

"But I can't stand seeing you like…like this," Pinkie breathed. "We took away what you loved most…"

Dash hugged her as tight as she could. "I…I'll miss flying more than anything. But there's nothing we can do about it. I'll just have to find something else. I'm already thinking of taking up different sports to fill the void as best as I can. Like bungie jumping, hang gliding, and high diving. It won't be the same, but I think I can find the sensation again if I try hard enough. Please don't cry anymore. Not because of me."

Pinkie opened her eyes and eyes and looked at her cyan friend. After a pause, she smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Oh-Okie…D-D-Dokie…L-Loki…"

The two fillies took a bath together, with Fluttershy washing Rainbow's back while Dash washed Pinkie off. After the bath, Dash toweled herself and Pinkie off while Fluttershy took a bath. She heard a sigh of contentment from under the towel and smiled.

"There!" she declared when she was done. "You're looking better already."

Between the food and the bath, Pinkie's appearance had improved. Dash hoped they could make her coat more vibrant and her hair poofy again, though she knew it would take a long time and a lot of work.

While Fluttershy finished bathing, Pinkie offered to apply Dash's new bandages.

"Leave it off my flanks and back hooves," the cyan pony told her. "I think they've healed enough I don't need the bandages. I'd at least like to try going without them for the night."

"Your cutie marks seem to be healing nicely," Fluttershy commented from in the tub. "In fact, I'm starting to think your specialty may be more than flying fast after all to be healing so fast."

Dash looked at her own flanks. Indeed, the scars were small and thin. Soon they would just be odd colored circles around her cutie marks that a pony wouldn't until they were close enough. She thought it didn't look bad at all.

"You may have something there…"

Pinkie hesitated, then carefully wrapped the bandages around Dash's upper back and chest.

"I-Is that right?" she asked quietly. "I'm not doing it wrong am I?"

"You're doing just fine," Dash told her with a reassuring smile.

After Fluttershy got finished with her bath and dried off, she suggested they go to bed.

"If that's okay," she said. "You two can stay up as late as you like. It's just that I have to get up early to fix breakfast and feed my animals."

"I think I'll hit the hay too," Dash said. "It's been a long, busy day and tomorrow will keep me busy too."

Pinkie nodded. "Um…c-could one of you sleep with me please? I…I'm scared I'll have n-nightmares…m-m-memories…"

"Sure," Dash told her.

"Can I come too?" Fluttershy asked.

And so the three fillies put two beds together for the three of them to get into. Dash and Fluttershy each hugged Pinkie, who in turn put a front leg around each of them.

"Thank you," she told them. "You don't know how much this means to me…" She sniffled. "I love you both. I love you all so much."

"We love you too," Fluttershy said with a quiet voice and a smile before lightly kissing Pinkie on the forehead.

"Hey, 'Shy," Dash asked, "how about a lullaby?"

"Okay. Let's see…"

She smiled as it came to her and she started to sing.

_My little pony, my little pony_

_Isn't the world a lovely place?_

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_Everywhere you go a smiling face_

_Smiling and skipping, merrily tripping_

_Watching the morning unfold_

_My little pony, my little pony_

_What does the future hold?_

Rainbow Dash felt wave of peace and serenity wash over her as Fluttershy's beautiful voice sang quietly. As she started to drift to sleep, she saw images. Of her with her wings, of Pinkie as she should be, of everything in Ponyville as it was supposed to be.

_Where will you wander? Hither and yonder,_

_Letting your heart be your guide. _

_My little pony, my little pony,_

_I'll be there right by your side_

_I'll be there…right by your siiiidde…_

Fluttershy finished singing to see that her friends were asleep, smiling. Happy and relieved she'd done her job well, she kissed each on the forehead and whispered goodnight before snuggling to them to drift to sleep herself.


	6. Interlude

**Interlude – Dark Origins**

Twilight Sparkle held onto Princess Luna as they flew through the night sky. Princess Celestia was ahead of them. They'd been flying for hours to their destination. The princesses had tried to get her to stay behind, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"That thing took away something precious from two of my friends," she'd told them. "Actually, it took something precious from almost everypony in town, but now it's personal. I am a part of this investigation and I want answers just as much as everypony else. If you say you have a lead, I'm following it with you."

The royal alicorns looked at her intently.

"As you wish, my dear student," Celestia relented. "But I must warn you it will be a most frightening experience and there will be come danger."

"I'm used to danger by now," Twilight replied confidently. "And I've become a lot braver since moving to Ponyville."

"This shall put your courage to the test…"

The fact the Alicorns were flying themselves and not using chariots told Twilight something was up. Luna said it was because they didn't want to endanger the guards.

"This is a task only we should handle," the colbat princess had told her. "This will require a high level of diplomacy. Anyone less than an Alicorn is in great danger."

They finally arrived. Descending into a deep chasm. It was desolate place. Just barren rock as all around. Everything seemed to turn darker. An unnatural darkness, not like Luna's nights. There were no stars and the moon didn't shine. What little light there was was dim and cold, as if some force was trying to keep the light out as much as possible. Celestia's horn lit up to give the travelers some much needed light. But even then Twilight felt a strange chill down her back and started to feel nervous, even though she didn't understand why.

They landed at the bottom of the chasm. Twilight looked up to try to see how far down they were. All she could see was darkness. If it weren't for the glow from Celestia's horn, which was joined by one from Luna's, they wouldn't have been able to see anything at all. In front of them was a large cave opening. The Alicorns cautiously approached it. Twilight felt her legs started to shake as the strange fear within her got stronger.

"Twilight?" Luna asked in concern, looking back at her.

"I-I-It's okay. J-J-Just g-g-give me a m-m-m-minute."

Celestia looked at her in concern. "Maybe Luna should take you back up…"

"No," Twilight told her mentor, trying to control herself. What was wrong with her? "I-I-I-I came t-t-this far, I'm s-s-s-seeing it through to the end."

She took some breath and stepped forward.

"Stay close to us," Luna told her. "Whatever you do, stay calm and quiet."

They went into the cave. It was the biggest one Twilight had ever seen. She couldn't see a back wall anywhere. They kept walking and walking until at least Twilight saw some light. It was small, but it was better than nothing. Two round lights, like giant lanterns. No, four. Wait, six. They floated in the air, moving around some as the trio approached. Then half of them went dark. It was then that Twilight realized they giant eyes and they were scowling at them.

_RARFARFGRRAARLWOOFARFARF!_

A gigantic black dog the size of a house with three heads came bounding toward them, its eyes glowing with anger and its jaws snapping. Celestia's horn flared and it stopped its charge with a yelp. The middle head blinked while the heads on either side took turns wiping their eyes.

"Stand down, Cerberus," Celestia commanded it. "We have no quarrel with you. We merely wish to speak to your master."

Cerberus looked at them, one head studying them in curiosity and the other two in hunger. Then it held up its heads and all three let out a deafening howl. Twilight covered her ears and shouted in pain. The howl echoed through the wall and everything shook. Then it stopped, there was only silence. At first Twilight was scared she'd gone deaf. As she regained her hearing, she soon heard something else.

_Clop. Clop. Clop._

It was hoofsteps. Loud ones. And getting louder as the creature that made them got closer. A strange figure approached them. As it got closer she could make out horns and a large body. And whatever it was seemed to give off its own glow in the darkness. When it was close enough she gasped in shock.

She had expected a very large pony or even a horse. When she saw the horns she'd thought it was a big bull or ox. But she'd never seen any creature like this.

It's top half was "humanoid", like a Minotaur. The head had the biggest horns Twilight had ever seen and thick black hair and a beard around a red face with yellow eyes. It wore black armor its chest. Its arms were red and had muscles many stallions would die to have. Below its stomach was body similar to a pony's…no, a gigantic black horse. The creature seemed to grow bigger with each step until it was in front of them. Twilight tried to control her panic at seeing that he was even bigger than Princess Celestia!

Both princesses bowed to the creature. Twilight followed their lead. They spoke in unison.

"Hail Tirek, Lord and Master of Tartarus."

Tirek studied them before speaking in a deep, low voice. "Princess Celestia, Nightmare Moon," he said curtly. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"We believe one of your prisoners has escaped," Celestia replied.

"Oh? Do tell."

Celestia told the gigantic creature of what had happened in Ponyville recently. Twilight could see fangs as he frowned and stroked his beard.

"Yes," he said after a pause. "We did have a being of that temperament. One of our more obnoxious prisoners. It tried to escape more times than any creature we've ever had. I should've just destroyed it when I had the chance. But then it escaped during a riot it started. Have you ever seen an underworld prison riot? Not pretty. And it makes such a mess."

"Didn't you try to recapture it?" Luna asked.

"Of course. I sent agents to many realms to find it, including Equestria. But after a few months, I had them leave when nothing happen to focus the search on more chaotic, violent worlds. Where was it hiding?"

It was Twilight who answered in a quiet voice. "It…it took the form of…of a baby alligator. It had no teeth…and unfocused eyes-that blinked out of sync."

It felt so bizarre to say that. To think that Pinkie's simple minded pet was actually an evil spirit…

"Clever," Tirek admitted begrudgingly.

"And it waited over a year before killing anypony," Twilight continued. "It wasn't until something early in the summer it killed its first victim. I-Inside of the body of a pony we all loved and trusted."

"Even more clever. And I'm impressed it went to long without murdering someone. It must've atken every last bit of restraint it had and then some."

"Exactly what kind of creature is this?" Celestia asked. "What are we dealing with?"

"A evil of the worst kind," Tirek replied. "A complete and total sadist who takes joy in the pain it inflicts, that revels in the suffering it causes."

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"For fun."

"Fun?" Twilight and Princess Luna both yelled.

Tirek nodded. "Sometimes, a being turns evil for evil's sake. There are many roads that lead to Tartarus. And it took the shortest. No life altering trauma, no innocence corrupted, no being forced into doing evil. It just started hurting things for the shear thrill of it. Before it became a spirit, it was a wealthy, handsome young man who could've changed the world or lived a life of luxury and privilege. But he was bored with his life until one fateful day his father took him hunting. He fired at a bird, but didn't kill it. Watching the bird try to escape for dear life filled him with a sense of excitement he'd never felt before. So he started toying with it, hurting in little ways to prolong its suffering until his father finished the bird off in a mercy killing. He was reprimanded for bring cruel, but he'd tasted the trill it bought and wanted more.

"He started torturing insects and small animals and looked up stories in books and videos that were of a dark and violent nature. He rooted for the killers in horror movies and longed to be in their place and fantasized of being the lead in a rough bondage movie. It was only matter of time before he targeted his own kind.

"For several years he would lure victims to him, then he would have his way with them. He used every kind of torture method he could think of. And as you know, he liked to take his time and enjoy, keeping them alive and alert for just as long as possible until the very last moments of their lives. He kept certain parts and belongings as trophies. Then he eventually learned of cannibalism as a way to dispose of a victim's remains. He found he liked the taste of others like him and even fancied himself a 'gourmand' in how people tasted."

Twilight felt weak and sick to her stomach.

"How was he stopped?" Celestia asked.

"Slowly. The authorities investigated missing victims, but he was clever. He spaced out his kidnappings and took breaks. He made sure there wasn't a connection among his victims for the police to piece together any clues. After all, the screams and tears of one victim were as good as the next to him. He operated out of a big city where there were many, many people who came and went fairly often, sometimes taking his act on the road to have fun in other locales. It wasn't until one particularly smart investigator thought of putting some disappearances together and realized he'd been there that the authorities started to realize who they should be looking at.

"But they had no evidence and no reason to get a warrant other than a hunch. They followed and harassed him, but he was able to elude them. It even became a game to him to continue his work with his enemies trying to catch him. He already liked fooling people on a regular basis."

Twilight thought about the creature in Pinkie's body, laughing and joking among the people of Ponyville, including cheering up ponies missing its victims.

"It all finally ended when the mother of two of his victims attacked him. She had long suspected he had something to do with her children and the investigation only furthered her suspicions. She stalked him carefully and snuck into his mansion the night he abducted a young girl. She snuck into his home, went into the basement, saw what was happening, and shot him point blank between the eyes. That's when his spirit became my problem." He glared at the ponies. "Where is it now?"

"Hiding in the area known as the Everyfree Forest," Celestia replied.

Tirek nodded. "I shall send agents to recapture it. No being escapes Tartarus. And those that do wish they were never born."

Twilight shuddered at the tone of voice he used.

"Princess Luna stepped forward. "No. I shall lead the hunt for this creature. I've already led the invesitagtion, now I shall lead the hunt. I am to gaurd the nights of Equestria and shall go after this thing with every spare moment I have." She galred at Tirek. "And to be honest, I don't want any of your ilk in my kingdom."

Tirek studied her. "So be it. I don't mind someone else using their resources instead of mine. But I want the prisoner returned to me."

Celestia nodded, thanked him and she and Luna took to the air with Twilight clinging to her teacher. She trembled and her heart was beating fast and hard.

"Are you well, my student?" Celestia asked with great concern.

"I-I-I think so. I'm just-just—" she didn't have to nerve to tell her beloved mentor she'd been scared. Actually, terrified.

"It's okay," Celestia told her with a kind smile. "I was scared too."

"Y-You were?"

The princess nodded. "Down here it is dark, cold, and reeks of evil. Be glad we didn't go into Tartarus itself or you would have seen some unpleasant sights. And Tirek's story was rather unnerving, especially with that calm tone."

"…what IS he?"

"That is another story for another time," Celestia told her. "Right now we need to focus on the situation at hand."

"Now there's only one piece of the puzzle remaining…" Luna said with an uncertain frown.

Twilight was about to ask what it was when she realized it and stopped herself.

"No!" she said forcefully. "It's too soon!"

"Agreed," both princesses told her.

"However," Luna added. "We will need to know how the entity took over Pinkie's body."

"Can it please wait?" Twilight asked. "She'll need more time before she can tell anyone."

"Understandable," Celestia told her.

"And I want to be one she talks too, if she does."

"That's only fair," Celestia said in agreement. "Let her take all the time she needs. I can only imagine what it must've been like for her…"

Feeling a little better, Twilight relaxed some. They were now out of the pit and were above ground. Feeling comforted at once again seeing the stars, she tried to calm down as thought about what she'd seen and heard…and what lay ahead…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Love Heals All**

Rainbow Dash woke up with Pinkie Pie clutching her tightly. She smiled and rubbed her friend's head for as long as she could until she felt the urge to go to the bathroom. With some effort, she managed to wriggle out of Pinkie's grasp. After she'd relieved herself, she went back to the bedroom to continue stroking her friend's straight mane while humming a tune. She lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm gonna try to exercise," she whispered. "Or at least gauge myself. But I won't be far away. I'll stay just as close as I can. When you wake up, I'll still be nearby."

With that she quietly left the bedroom and went downstairs. Fluttershy was already up, getting out pots and pans for breakfast.

"Good morning, Rainbow," she greeted her friend. "Did you sleep well?"

Dash nodded. "Best night's sleep I've had in a while."

"Really?" Fluttershy sighed in relief. "Good. I wasn't sure how good those beds would sleep put together and I'm not used to having company. I was worried. I just really hope Pinkie slept well."

Dash couldn't help but chuckle. Sometimes Fluttershy was a little too kind for her own good. "I'm sure she did. Now, what can I do to help with the morning routine?"

Fluttershy saw to her animals while Dash got the cooking started. When breakfast was almost ready, Dash went to get Pinkie. Just in time.

"D-Dashie?" Pinkie's voice said, trembling and quiet. It got louder and more scared as she called out again.

"I'm here," Dash told her with a gentle smile as she entered the room. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

They went back downstairs and ate.

"Just so you girls know," Dash told them as they ate, "I'm gonna try to exercise. If just to see how my back hooves are doing. And later I'm going to try going swimming if I have time."

"That sounds nice," Fluttershy told her.

Pinkie just nodded.

After breakfast, Dash went outside and started walking in a wide circle as Fluttershy and Pinkie watched. It felt perfectly normal. After a few minutes she broke into a trot in a long line and went back and forth. Again, it felt fine. She took a breath and braced herself before breaking into a canter. She managed to reach one end of the imaginary line and was halfway back when she tripped. Before she could hit the ground, a figure caught her. She looked up expecting Fluttershy, but instead saw Pinkie holding her tightly.

"Thanks, Pinkie," she told her gratefully.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy remarked. "Does this mean your back hooves—"

"They're better all right," Dash told her. "I just tripped. I would've made it if I hadn't. It felt a little funny, but it didn't hurt. I think I'm ready to literally be back on my feet. Then I can be active again. I think it's almost time for the Running of the Leaves and I want to be there if I can."

She paused to catch her breath. She looked up at the sky. How she wished she could zoom and whoosh among the clouds again. But that was lost to her forever. Now she'd have to settle for being the most athletic thing on four legs and take whatever thrill she could get from that. She took a breath before getting up. She continued to jog for a while until her back hooves did start to hurt. She was happy with how it went. With any luck, she'd be in peak condition in time for the Running of the Leaves. She checked a calendar when she went in. It was next week.

"You think you'll be better by then?" Flutershy asked in concern.

"Don't know," Dash replied with a shrug. "But I'm sure going to try! Even if I have to quit about a quarter of the way in, I need to know I gave it my all. That I tried to get that feeling back that comes from being athletic."

Fluttershy put a front leg around her. "All that matters is that you tried your best. Just like you've always done. Well, almost always."

The rest of the morning and into lunch passed by with the three ponies doing chores. Though Pinkie did her silently and mechanically. No hyper energy, not jokes, no chatter. She just did some work with a melancholy look on her dark pink face. The rest of the time she just laid around looking like she was half asleep.

It was after lunch when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Twilight and Rarity."

The two unicorns were let in, both wearing saddle bags.

"Hi girls," Fluttershy greeted them. "Can we help you?"

"Actually," Rarity replied, "we've come to help you ladies out. I came to fix that tear in Rainbow's jacket." The light blue aura appeared around her horn as some needles and thread came out of her bag.

"And I have a present for Pinkie."

Pinkie let out a gasp and her eyes widened. "For me?" she asked breathlessly.

Twilight nodded with a smile. Her horn's aura appeared and something levitated out of her saddlebag. It was a beat up old pony doll.

"Pinkie," Twilight said. "This is Smarty Pants. She was the closest thing I had to a friend when I was a little filly." She smiled lovingly at the doll. "And now I want you to have her." The doll levitated to come at a stop in front of Pinkie. "This way, no matter what happens, you'll always have a friend. At least one will always try to be there, but just in case we have our hooves full, she can take care of you until we're there."

Pinkie looked at the doll curiously as she took in her front hooves. She stared at for a minute. Then she hugged it. "Thank you," she told Twilight in a quiet, grateful voice as she cradled the doll.

Dash took off her hoodie and let Rarity take it to fix while Fluttershy changed the bandages on midsection. She'd never had much interest in sewing and fashion, but she had to admit there was something about the way the glowing needle and thread seemed to move as if they were alive to fix the tear in her hooded jacket.

"Sorry about th—"

"Quite all right, darling," the white unicorn told her. "You already apologized beforehand. And even then it's perfectly unstandable. If one of my creations is to be damaged, I much prefer it to be done helping a friend." She looked to Pinkie. "How is your head, dear?"

Pinkie thought about it before shrugging. She looked at Rarity intently.

"R-R-Rarity?"

"Yes, Pinkie darling?"

"Could you…could you please give me a mane cut? And dye my coat, mane and tail a different color? Or at least sneak me into the spa to do it."

Her four friends looked at her in shock.

"Why?" Dash asked, echoing everypony's thoughts.

"You're not afraid of reprisal, are you?" Twilight asked. "Because most ponies have accepted the truth by now."

Pinkie shook her head. "It's not that. But if I ever go back into town again, I don't want anypony to recognize me. I don't want to see the looks on their faces, whether they're sad, scared, or angry. It will take everything for me to face them again. I don't want to make them struggle to face me. To remind them of what they lost…

"And…I don't want to be able to look at myself anymore." She hugged Smarty Pants tightly and sniffled. "I never want to see my reflection again…"

Dash approached her and put a hoof on her shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Pinkie nodded.

"But I like see the real you," Dash told her with a smile.

"We all do," Fluttershy added with nods of agreement from the other two.

"Heck," Dash said with a chuckle, "I'm hoping we can get you back to your old look before long."

Pinkie stared at her in astonishment. "A-After what I—we, did to you—"

"Not 'we'. 'It'. It took my wings. Not you. When-when I remember what happened—I'll be seeing the spirit itself, or a bad Pinkie Pie costume, or a Pinkie puppet. But it won't be you. So please don't go change how you look unless it's back to the look we all love. Okay?"

Pinkie stared at her before putting a front leg around her. "I'll think about it…"

"Take your time," Rarity told her encouragingly. "It's a big decision. And can be a lot work that can be rather annoying. Though whatever your decision, we'll stand by you." She embraced Pinkie.

Pinkie repeated "Thank you." As she hugged her back.

Twilight also hugged her before the two unicorns left. Dash went outside with them to see them off.

"You should know," Twilight told her quietly. "There's going to be a memorial service for the victims in a few days, if you want to come. I was going to tell you all inside, but I didn't want to upset Pinkie."

"Good idea," Dash replied with a sigh. "I want to get her back to her old self…but I don't think I can. She was forced to do torture and murder ponies she saw as friends. And they died thinking it was really her…" She sighed even deeper. "All I can do is try to be there for her like how she's always been there for us when we needed some cheering up."

"That's all any of us can do," Twilight told her reassuringly as she put a hoof on her shoulder.

"You okay, Twilight?" Dash asked, seeing the tired look in her friend's eyes.

"It's nothing," the purple unicorn told her. "The investigation just had me up all night. I'm going to take a nap, then do some research on being possessed. Though I may have to get some books from the royal library in Canterlot."

They exchanged goodbyes and Dash went back inside.

Pinkie kept to herself, quietly playing with and talking to Smarty Pants. Dash felt a wave of relief seeing her do something besides moping. It wasn't the same as Pinkie being her chatty, energetic self, but it was a start.

There was another knock on the door.

"It's Scootaloo," a young voice called out. "Is Rainbow Dash there?"

"Sure thing, kid," Dash chirped as she headed to the door.

She opened the door to see the younger pegasus along with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

"Hi girls," she told them with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could have another flying lesson," Scootaloo said hopefully.

"We're here to watch and cheer," Sweetie Bell added.

"Uh-huh," Applebloom said with a nod.

"Always good to have a cheer squad," Dash said approvingly. "I was in the mood for some exercise myself."

They went out back. With Fluttershy and the other two members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders cheering them on and giving their thoughts. Rainbow remembered something from their last training session and got some rope. She tied it around Scootaloo's waist, held the end in her mouth, and took off as fast as she could while Scoot flapped her wings fast and hard, jumping as she ran after her. Each jump sent her a little higher until—

"WHOA!" her two friends shouted as she went into the sky as high as the rope would let her.

They and Fluttershy cheered as Scootaloo stopped flapping to soar through the air. She laughed and whopped at she went through the air at varying altitudes until Rainbow Dash had to stop. She tried to come in for a landing, but veered wildly. Before she could crash, Dash ran and jumped up to catch her for them to fall into some bushes.

"You okay, kid?" the cyan pegagsus asked.

The younger filly looked at her with a big smile. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah. It was, wasn't it?" Dash replied with a laugh. She gave her a light noogie. "I'm proud of you, Scoot."

The younger pegasus' face lit up as if she'd just been given everything her heart desired and more. She embraced Dash tightly, repeating a jubilant "thank you" over and over as her little wings continued to flap in excitement.

"You're welcome!" Dash told her with another laugh. "Now could ya mind not squeezing so tight?"

Scootaloo let go all together. "Sorry. I just got carried away."

"I understand," Dash told her. "I remember how it was the first time I flew. That was-was one of the best days of my life."

She could still remember the exhilaration of the first time she flew as her parents flew on either side of her in case she fell. The feel of the wind in her mane, the rush of performing dives and loops for the first time, the sheer freedom of having the endless reaches of the sky to fly through…

Before she knew it, there were tears running down her face. She quickly wiped them away.

"Rainbow?" Sootaloo asked in concern.

"I-It's nothing, kid," Dash told her as she tried to calm herself down.

Scootaloo opened her mouth to say something else, but Applebloom's voice called out before she could say anything.

"Ya'll okay?" the little earth pony asked as she, Sweetie Belle, and Fluttershy approached them.

"We're fine!" Dash called to them as she finished getting rid of the tears. "Let's just keep that our little secret, okay?" she asked Scootaloo with a smile. "I don't wanna spoil your big moment."

The younger pegasus hesitated before smiling. "Okay." She ran to her friends. "Didja see, didja see?! I flew! I finally flew for real!"

The quintet of ponies talked, laughed and cheered Scootaloo's accomplishment as they went back to the cottage. It was just before they went in that Dash thought about Pinkie. But the pink earth pony was out of sight. Probably in hiding. She was mulling over whether to find an excuse to get the Cutie Mark Crusaders to leave when Scootaloo asked for something to drink.

"Okay," Fluttershy replied. "I'll get something for Applebloom and Sweetie Belle too. Would you girls like a snack too?"

They said yes. While they were eating, Dash told them she had to check on something upstairs. She quietly called Pinkie's name. She found the pink filly looking out the window where they'd been playing and practicing.

"Hey," Dash asked quietly. "You okay?"

Pinkie turned to her, her eyes shining and a smile on her face. She nodded. "Yes. Hearing all your laughter and cheers gave this-this wonderful feeling I never thought I'd be able to feel again. Thank you."

Dash felt a great feeling herself at seeing her friend smile again. She hugged her.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash? Would you like some berr—"

The two fillies turned to see Scootaloo, who looked back at them. Not in horror, but curiosity.

"H-Hi Pinkie," she said, looking unsure how to act.

Pinkied looked back at her in great surprise. "Y-You're not scared of me?" she asked in a whisper.

The young foal shook her head. "No. Not after all the times we've played and you made me laugh. And I saw that thing when Princess Celestia chased it. Then she told us what happened. I know it wasn't really you who hurt Rainbow and did those terrible things." She held out the berries in her hand. "Want some?"

Pinkie stared at her in fascination. Then with a sudden rush of movement, she scooped her up in her front hooves. She kissed her all over her small face repeating "thank you" over and over (which gave Dash a feeling of déjà vu). A minute later, a curious Applebloom and Sweetie Belle appeared. Again there were wide eyed looks and anticipation to see what would happen.

Applebloom ran up to Pinkie and embraced her.

"Ah knew you'd never hurt a foal!" she said. "Ah just knew it! It must've so horrible for ya..."

Sweetie Belle joined in the hugging too. "We're so happy it wasn't really you. A lot foals are. You were always there with games to play or cheer us up. You were forced to do the things you did. We understand."

Pinkie's smile grew bigger and she was crying tears of joy. "Thank you. All of you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Probably a lot," Scootaloo ventured.

"Just so you know," Sweetie Belle added, "no matter what happens or what anypony thinks, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are very happy to have the real you back."

Pinkie looked at them pleadingly. "C-Can we please play together sometime?"

The three fillies smiled and nodded. She actually laughed as she hugged them tightly. Dash and Fluttershy smiled bright at seeing that the Pinkie they knew and loved so well might be coming back sooner than they'd hoped.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Memorial**

The next couple of days passed fairly uneventfully. The next thing Rainbow Dash knew, it was time for the day of the memorial. She cleaned up her hoodie and Fluttershy wore some flowers in her hair.

"We're going out for a little while," she told Pinkie. "We'll be gone a few hours. Smarty Pants will take care of you while we're gone."

Pinkie nodded. The two pegasi hugged and kissed her goodbye and left.

"You think we should've taken her with us?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know," Dash sighed, shaking her head. "It probably would've really upset her. She's finally learned to smile again and I don't know how she'd take the memorial. On one hoof it might help her move on, but on the other it could make her depressed all over again. Maybe even worse."

"I guess you're," Fluttershy said with a sigh and agreeing nod. In an attempt to change the mood she asked, "Want me to fly you to town?"

"Maybe. I'm going to try to walk as far as I can, but I might let you carry me if my back hooves bother me. But I think they're fully healed now."

"I hope so. You've been working out so hard."

They were indeed able to walk all the way to Ponyville. A crowd had gathered around something behind a large curtain. It looked like the whole town was there and then some. The two pegasi met up with Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Spike

"Hey girls," Applejack greeted them. "Ya leave Pinkie at home?"

"Yeah," Dash replied with a sigh.

"It's probably for the best," Twilight said. "Who know what kind of emotional effect this could have on her? Or the other ponies here? It would certainly complicate things more than anypony would want them to be. Her name may've been cleared, but there's still blood on her hooves and some ponies might get emotional seeing her."

Her friends nodded in agreement. As much as Dash wished Pinkie could be a part of this, it was just too soon and some ponies might still not understand…

After a while, Princess Celestia appeared as the crowd cheered. She gestured for them to quiet down.

"Thank you, everypony. But I am not here for cheers. I am here for a very important duty and to preside over this occasion. First, we are here to unveil this monument to the victims of the recent tragedy."

A beautiful golden aura appeared on her horn and the massive cover was removed to reveal a large, ornate fountain. She turned it on and rainbow water flowed into it as the crowd oohed. On it was a large plaque that read "In honor of those who left us" with the names of the creature's victims. Dash felt a pang of guilt thinking about some of the ponies who should've been here in her place. For a moment she almost wishes one of them had been rescued instead of her.

"We will now take time to speak of the victims. I will now stand aside and let ponies who knew them much better than I take the stage. Let everypony know how much you cared for our departed friends and how much you missed them."

She stepped away from the podium. Dash looked to see who would go first. She was surprised to see a gray pegasus mare with a blonde mane and tale and a "googly" eye.

"Der—" she started to ask.

"Shh!" Rarity said with a hoof to her lips. "It turns out she doesn't like being called that. She's been most snappish about it lately."

"She's almost bit my head off," Spike added.

"It has to be because of Golden Harvest," Twilight added with a sad whisper.

Before Dash could say anything else, the pegasus she'd always known as "Derpy" was at the podium.

"My name," she began, "is Ditzy Doo. But most of you know me better as 'Derpy Hooves'. For a long time I was okay with that because I had somepony to help me through it. But now…now she's gone and I want to set things straight.

"Her name was Golden Harvest, but everypony called her Carrot Top because of her mane color and cutie mark. We even became friends because of our nicknames. We didn't like other ponies couldn't get our names right, though she was more okay about it than me. It felt good being in the same boat together and we hit it off. No matter how many times somepony got our names wrong and what they thought of us, we always knew we had each other.

"She became like a sister me and took it upon herself to take care of me. It couldn't have been easy. I'm not a clever pony. I kept messing up and annoying her, but she still stood by me whenever I needed her. Especially when I had—nowhere to stay."

Dash had an idea of what Ditzy had almost said, quickly glancing at the unicorn foal with a very similar coat and mane color. She'd always wondered about that…

There was a pause as Ditzy wiped her eyes. "G-Goldie," she said with a cracked voice as she looked up. "If you can hear me, thank you so much. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. I just wish I could've done so much more for you. And I promise to look after Autumn for you and care good care of her as if she were my own."

With that she left the podium for Dinky and an Earth pony filly with a light gold coat and light orange mane & tail to hug her and her them.

The next pony up was a little gray filly with wearing a pearl necklace and glasses with her mane in a braided pony tail. She looked around at the crowd with an unsure look before starting.

"M-My name is Silver Spoon and I'm here to talk about my friend, Diamond Tiara.

"I know a lot of ponies thought she was a brat. We both were. But…she was all I had. She wasn't just my best friend. She was like my sister." Tears were already running down her face. "We didn't mean to be such bullies. It was just all we knew. We came from the richest families in Ponyville and really didn't know how to act around the other kids. So I want to tell the foals we called blank-flanks-we're so sorry!" She was starting to lose control. She opened her mouth to continue, but a sob came out. "I-I have to go!" She ran from behind the podium and ran away as tears streamed down her face.

But someone from the crowd stepped forward to take her in their hooves. It was Ponyville's most prominent citizen, Filthy Rich. He embraced Spoon tightly as she cried.

"Thank you," he told her. "Tiara didn't get to say it or show it as much as she should've, but she loved you too. You were her only true friend. And it's my fault she could be so annoying. I should've done better, but I confused love with indulgence. There are so many things I wish I could've done differently with her…"

Tears of his own started to appear as Silver Spoon continued to cry into his chest. With a hoof around her, he left so they could mourn in private.

"Oh my," Rarity said. "I wasn't expecting him here."

"Why not?" Dash asked.

"He's become a recluse since hearing about his daughter. They say he just sits around looking at her tiara and had even taken to wearing it. They say it's a wonder his store hasn't gone out of business yet, but I think that's just over exaggerated gossip."

Applejack shushed her as Applebloom took the podium.

"Me an' Twist were best friends when we were little. Ah saw that nopony was playing with her in kindergarten and, well, we went from there. But then she got her cutie mark and I got too busy tryin' ta get mah own. Ah spent more time with the Cutie Mark Crusaders while she tried to find new friends. But it didn't go so well."

Her next words were similar to what Dash had heard her tell the Apple family about the last time she's been with Twist.

"Ah realized just how much I'd missed her," the little yellow filly said after she was done as she started to cry. "Ah was gonna start spendin' more time with her like it used ta be. And now Ah'll never get tha chance…"

She had to quit there and leave the stage. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle met her to comfort her and keep her from losing control.

More ponies stood up and shared their stories for the creature's victims. Dash was amazed and moved to learn so much about ponies she'd never given much thought to or had even noticed. Then she thought of someone who needed to be talked of. When it was time, she walked up to the stand.

"I'd like to talk about another victim that no pony else can say anything about: Gilda Griffon. Some of you may remember when we threw that party for her and things got out of hand. But before that, she was my best friend in Junior Flight School. I now realize that I-I was her only friend. We did everything together. We hung out, trained together, played flying games and played pranks. I'm not sure how much of a friend she really saw me as, but those were good times." She sighed. "I kinda hoped that I'd see her again someday and that we could work things out…" She looked to the sky. "Gilda…I'm sorry." Her eyes started to water. "Part me wishes I hadn't made it after all. That one of the others was here instead. That Gilda, Goldie, Tiara, Twist, Rose or any of the others were here in my place. I know there are ponies that would miss me dearly. But I wish I could give my life for at least one foal…"

She wiped her face before getting off the podium as the crowd murmured.

"Did ya really mean that last part?" Applejack asked with concern.

"I'm not sure," Dash replied with a sigh. "I think I just got caught up. But after hearing what everypony else has said, I can't help but think that maybe one of the others should be here instead of me."

"I know how you feel," Fluttershy said in agreement. "I wish it had been me too."

"No. You don't," Dash told her sternly. "I'd definitely rather have died instead of it happen to you."

"I'd rather have botha ya," Applejack told them.

Before the conversation could continue, there was a shout. The five young mares and their dragon friend looked and gasped along with part of the crowd at the sight of Pinkie Pie. The crowd parted as ponies stared at her in shock as she slowly walked to the podium with her head hung. There was a silence as she got behind the podium. She looked out over the crowd with wide, watery eyes.

"E-E-Everypony…I'm sorry…" she said quietly. Her eyes closed tightly as tears cascaded down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm saaawwreeee!" She sobbed. "I never wanted any of it to happen, I swear! I want I could take it all back! I'd give anything to take it back!"

Her friends made their way to the stand. But before they could get there a plum colored pony with a grape & strawberry cutie mark ran from the crowd to run on the stage and started hitting her. And though she was crying too, she wore an angry expression.

"Berry Punch," Twilight in realization.

"You bitch!" Barry screamed with rage. "Give them back! Give them back!"

Applejack and Spike wrested her from Pinkie while the others saw about Pinkie.

"Let me go!" Berry shouted. "I'll kill her! She took my friends! She took my Ruby!"

"No she didn't!" Dash told the earth pony, who she now saw was drunk as usual. "She was possessed! Used!"

"I don't care!" Berry yelled as she tried to free herself from AJ's front legs. "It was still her! Her hooves, her voice, her face! I lost everything that was precious to me because of her! Carrot Top, Lyra, Cloud Kicker, Bon-Bon, Colgate! All my friends! My Ruby! My treasure! No matter how much I drink I can still see her! Hear her! Even getting drunk hurts now!"

"Let her go," Pinkie said, now sporting a black eye and a lump on her forehead.

Even Berry Punch stood still and stared.

"She has every right to hurt me," she continued. "She lost everything she loved: her friends and daughter. If she wants to hit me, let her. She can even kill me if she wants to. I won't blame her."

The other ponies were stunned. Berry took advantage of this to break free from AJ and Spike's grasp and continue her attack. But between being inebriated and hysterical and having lost a lot of her energy, her first swing missed. She took more shots at Pinkie, but missed more times than she hit her. She feel on top of Pinkie, sobbing.

"I tried to be a good mother," she said between sobs. "I tried to so hard. I wanted to take care of her and give her what she wanted. But all I ever gave her was shame and disappointment and she had to take care of me. I swear to Celestia I'd do things to completely different if I could."

Pinkie was actually hugging her. "She knew that. We'd play and talk. She knew you loved her, even if you didn't show it as much as other parents. You kept coming through when it mattered most, even if it wasn't very often. And that meant the world to her."

"Really?" Berry asked.

Pinkie nodded…with a smile. "Yes. And you should know Ruby didn't suffer. I put extra knock out stuff in the drugged cupcake so she'd sleep through it. The thing inside me was annoyed, but I would not let a child suffer."

Berry stared at her. Then embraced her to continue sobbing.

"Leave it ta Pinkie Pie ta take a pony trying to kill her and get them huggin' each other," Applejack remarked with a mix of amusement and pride.

A dazed Berry Punch was taken away while Pinkie's friends tried to tend to her.

"I'm fine," she told them. "Really."

"You don't look fine," Fluttershy said with much concern.

"What were you even doing here?" Spike asked.

"I knew Dashie and Fluttershy were going somewhere special and followed them. I just stayed to the back and out of sight the whole time."

"We're sorry we didn't tell you what was happening," Fluttershy told her. "But—"

"I know," Pinkie said understandingly. "You worried it would make me really sad and depressed But I'm happy I got to see that beautiful fountain and hear those stories. I just wanted to tell everypony I was sorry…but it ended up being too much."

Fluttershy hugged her, followed by the others. Princess Celestia approached them.

"What was a most stirring display," she told Pinkie with a mix of pride and kindness. "You truly do have a pure heart still."

Pinkie could only say "Thank you," quietly.

Celestia took a moment to rub Pinkie's head before returning to the stage.

"Would anypony else like to come forward and speak?"

There was a pause. No pony stepped up.

"Very well then. We shall now move onto the burial."

She led them to the Ponyville Cemetery. Several graves had been dug and each had a fine marble headstone. In front of each was a coffin.

"Was there even enou—" Spike started to ask.

"Everypony deserves a proper burial," Twilight told her. "No matter how little was left of them."

Celestia stood in front of headstones to address the crowd with a solemn expression.

"And now we lay our fallen friends to rest and to tell them farewell personally."

Her horn was surrounded the golden aura that also appeared around the coffins to lower them into the graves. She then filled the graves. She stepped aside so the crowd could disperse to lay flowers or things the victims liked on the graves and quietly say their goodbyes. Dash walked to Gilda's grave. She was happy that her former friend had been given a headstone as good as the ponies.

"I wish things had turned out differently," she said. "That you'd accepted my friends better. And I never meant for all those pranks to happen to just you." She wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry, Gilda. I wish we could do things differently…"

She thought about coming back later to put flowers on the grave, but knew Gilda would've hated that. Maybe a nice steak. Gilda really liked steak, but had trouble getting it…

After paying her respects to Cloud Kicker and Tunderlane, who had been good flyers and hard workers, Dash looked around. Fluttershy was with Lily and Daisy at Rose's grave, the Apple Family and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were at the graves of the foals, as was Twilight and Cheerilee. Rarity and Spike were with Berry Punch at Colgate's. It was now that Dash realized that Pinkie wasn't there. She quietly left to go look for her. She found her back towards town, crying.

"There you are," Dash told her with a smile. "I was a little worried about you. What happened?"

"I-I wanted to tell them goodbye…that I was sorry. But-but I just couldn't face them…" She wrapped her front legs around Dash. "Oh Dashie...I wish there was something-Anything, I could do to make it right…"

"I know," Dash told her. "We all do. But not even Celestia has the power to bring back the dead. We'll just have to take things one day at a time."

Pinkie looked up at her, tears tracks on her face with a black eye and forehead lump. "Can we please go to the cemetery later? I really want to tell them all how sorry I am."

"I'm sure they know by now," Dash told her reassuringly.

"Y-You really think so?"

"I'm sure they've been watching from Heaven and know it wasn't your fault. By now they have to know you didn't ever want to hurt them and want them back more than anypony."

Pinkie gave her a grateful look. She embraced her tightly.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Dash told her. "How about we take you back to the cottage and get you fixed up?"

Pinkie just nodded with a little smile. Not long after they'd left town, Pinkie had to sit down to rest. Then she dozed off in the middle of the road. It was very ironic to see the most energetic pony in town go down so easily. Dash put her friend on her back and continued to the cottage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**When it Rains…**

_No, please_ Pinkie begged. _Not her too!_

The being controlling her body ignored her and smirked using her lips. Strapped to plank table was Lyra, coming to as the drugs wore off.

"Uugh…" she groaned as she came to. As her senses cleared, she saw where she at. Pinkie felt the creature's rising pleasure as Lyra became increasingly terrified at what she saw around the basement.

"Awake are ya?" it said in Pinkie's voice.

Lyra looked at the pink pony with eyes wide in horror.

"P-P-P-Pinkie?" the mint green unicorn asked. "W-What is…this?"

"A very special party!" the creature replied with a laugh. "And remember how I said making cupcakes would cheer you up? Well, I have a very special surprise for you! I'm gonna tell you where Bon-Bon is!"

"Bon-Bon?" Lyra asked with dread.

It picked up one of the painted skulls.

_No!_ Pinkie screamed a plea only she and the monster could hear. _Not that! It's too cruel!_

The creature held out the skulls. It had pink and blue stripes.

"Like it?" the thing said. "I tried to match her pretty mane colors as best as I could. I got it right, didn't I?"

Lyra just stared at the skull in horror.

"No," she said as the tears started to appear. "B-B-Bon-Bon…"

"Don't worry," the creature said in mock sympathy. "You'll be reunited with her soon. You just have to help me out first. I'll even do some special work on my party dress to put your cutie mark next to hers!"

It held out a section of the dress made from cutie marks to show off a piece of skin. It had a white coat with a three wrapped candies.

"I'm no Rarity," the creature told the horrified Lyra. "But I think I can manage. I keep having to restitch it to match cutie marks with ponies who knew each other. Like how I put Twist's cutie mark near Bon-Bon's since she was learning candy making fro—"

"You-crazy-bitch," Lyra hissed, glaring at it through her tears.

_No!_ Pinkie said. _It wasn't me! I would've never hurt either of them! I would've never hurt anypony!_

"How could you?!" Lyra shouted. "She was your friend! You loved each other's confections!"

_I didn't want to, I swear!_

The being nodded Pinkie's head. "I'd like to think she died doing what she did best, though cupcakes are a little different from candy. Though as good as her candies were, the cupcakes weren't quite as tasty. Though I might've set my expectations too high."

"SHUT UP!" Lyra shouted. She struggled against the planks. A pale green light flickered around her horn as she tried to use her magic. It quickly stopped.

"W-What?!"

The creature rubbed Lyra's head, making her pull her head away in revulsion.

"Silly filly! You didn't think I'd get help from a Unicorn without being prepared, did you? I mix something special in that cupcake I gave you to deal with your magic. Shoot, I didn't even know you could use magic! I never see you use it as much as the other Unicorns. You're almost like an Earth Pony with a horn!"

"Shut up!" Lyra repeated. Sweat dripped from her face as her horn continued to flicker.

The being actually laughed at her efforts before slapping her.

"As fun as would be to watch you struggle," it said, "and I'd really like to-most other ponies give up too quickly-it's time we got to work."

Lyra closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and veins appeared on her forehead. An aura was able to form around her horn…and some the knives, nails and surgical tools on the table.

_That's it!_ Pinkie cheered her. _Finish us! Avenge Bon-Bon and everypony else!_

The makeshift weapons hovered in the air and aimed themselves at the possessed Pinkie…then fell with a clatter. Lyra hung limp in the planks' straps, gasping for breath. The thing fell on the floor, rolling and laughing while Pinkie wept.

When it was finally done laughing, the spirit stood up. "Not bad. I guess I got my measurements wrong in fixing you drugs."

_She's angry. You took what she loved the most._

_Shut up_

It picked up the hack saw. "Normally, I save this part for later. But in your case I'll make an exception so something like that doesn't happen again. Though I'm afraid your horn won't stand out on my necklace as good as the others. Now Rarity's, that'll be a good one to add to it!"

It held one front leg against Lyra's head while using the other to start sawing her horn. The unicorn gave a banshee's shriek as the saw cut into her.

"_**STAWP IT! PLEASE STAWP! HELP MEEEE! SOMEPONY PLEASE! BON-BON! BAAUGHN-BAAAAUUUGGGHHN!"**_

* * *

"_AAAAIIIYYYEEE!_"

Pinkie Pie thrashed around in the darkness. A figure came at her and she hit it, sending it to the floor. Another figure dodged her front hooves and grabbed her to shake her.

"Pinkie, wake up!" a voice said in urgency.

It all hit Pinkie at once. She sat in bed, gasping as tears ran down her face. It was either the middle of the night or early morning. It was hard to tell because it was raining hard outside. Rainbow Dash was holding her shoulders, looking at her with a wide expression of concern.

"D-D-D-Dashie?" Pinkie asked in confusion. "It's you? Then what did I—"

She head a moan as the other figure stood up, rubbing its cheek. Pinkie's blood ran cold.

"Fluttershy…" she said as wave a guilt went over her. "I-I-I-I—"

The pale yellow pegasus approached her with a warm, understanding smile before hugging her. Pinkie embraced her, sobbing loudly.

"Shhh…," Fluttershy told her as she rubbed her head and back. "I understand. You were having a terrible nightmare."

"Not a nightmare!" Pinkie cried. "A-A-A memory! L-L-LYRA! OH CELESTIAAHH!"

Fluttershy tightened her grip on her as she continued to cry. Dashie hugged her too. She didn't know how long she cried before quieted down some. It was then they noticed a bad smell.

"What's that?" Dashie asked.

It was coming from Pinkie, as well as the bed. They quickly realized just what it was. Pinkie hung her head in shame. She hadn't done something like this since she was very, very young.

"It's okay," Fluttershy said. "We'll just have to give you a bath and give the sheets a good cleaning."

Fluttershy half carried Pinkie to the bathroom while Dash saw to the sheets. Pinkie sat in the tub, still and silent, as Fluttershy washed her and sang to her. Normally this would have made Pinkie fell worlds better, but not this time. Would there be more nights like this? How long until the next one? Would she have nightmares about Rose, Vinyl Scratch, or Gilda, among others? Even a nightmare about a foal would be terrible, even if they had been knocked out the whole time. Worse, what if she had a nightmare where they'd been awake. She shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Pinkie just shook her head and whimpered. She looked at 'Shy and stared at the bruise that stood out against the pale yellow of her face.

"I-I-I—"

"I already told you," the pegasus told her as she cradled her face, "it'll be all right. You were experiencing something so…so horrible. I can only imagine what it must be like for you. I can't possibly be upset. Not after what's happened to you. Not after what you're going through."

Pinkie hugged her, crying again "I'm so scared!" the pink pony said. "I was just starting to feel happy again. You were all there for me, then Dashie's parents, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, even Smarty Pants. And my run in with Berry Punch felt so...right. But no matter what I do, the memories will haunt me! I'll hear their screams…see the looks on their faces…there will be times I'll even…I'll even taste them!" she shuddered in revulsion and even gagged like she was about to throw up. "Maybe I should just end it all, do us all a favor and kill myself."

"Don't you dare!" Fluttershy snapped. She held Pinkie's face in her front hooves and Pinkie saw the love and compassion in her eyes as tears started to stream from her face too.

"We love you. All of us. Even if you hate yourself. Whatever happens, we'll go through it together. Because that's what friends do. No matter how dark it'll be from here on, we'll help you through it. No matter how terrible the memories or what that thing made you do, we're NOT letting you go through it alone." She hugged Pinkie. "So please don't do anything bad to yourself, okay? We'd all miss you too much. It wouldn't make up for anything."

"But…how can I EVER make up for it?"

"I don't know. I really don't. But I know you'll get a chance someday. You already did more than you realize when you comforted Berry. And protecting those poor foals the only way you coulf. I know it'll take a long time, but one day you'll be able to make up for it. I don't know when or how, but you will. You'll just have too."

Pinkie stared at her, the overwhelming sorrow and guilt leveling off. She knew Fluttershy was quick to forgive, but she hadn't expected this. She never knew that her pegasus friend could be so-what was that word? One of those big ones Twilight would use—oh yeah, eloquent.

"I know," Fluttershy offered. "How about we visit the graves so you can apologize to the victims? Maybe if you get it off your chest, you won't have more nightmares. Or at least I hope not."

Pinkie was able to give her a small smile as she nodded.

Soon the three of them were wearing rain coats and walking through the rain to the graves. Pinkie laid out flowers Fluttershy had given her at each grave. When she was done she stepped back and looked across the graves.

"Everypony…I-I'm sorry! I swear to Celestia I never wanted to hurt any of you! Never hurt anypony! I wish you all still here! Rose, your flowers were as beautiful as they were tasty. Bon-Bon, you made such great candy. Vinyal made great party music." She addressed each and every victim. "I'd give anything to have you all back here where you belong. To undo those last horrible moments. Anything!" She started to cry harder, stooping. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…I wish we could go back to how things are supposed to be. I'd throw the biggest party of my life, even if it meant I couldn't throw anymore."

There was a pause as she caught her breath. Dashie held her stand back up.

"Feel better," the cyan ex-pegasus asked.

"…Actually…yeah…a little, anyway."

"Sometimes a little it all it takes," Fluttershy told her encouragingly as she too put a front leg around Pinkie's shoulder.

Before the conversation could continue, a shadow passed over them. They look up as a winged figure landed in front of a grave. It was a griffon. A fully grown male. He put a talon on Gilda's grave and looked at it intently. His hard gaze turned to them.

"You, ponies," he said in a rich voice. "Is it true? Is my daughter truly dead?"

Pinkie felt like she'd been punched as she swayed around. Dashie steadied her while Fluttershy answered.

"I'm afraid so, sir."

The griffon closed his eyes and tightened his beak. He pulled back his head to let a cry that combined an eagle's screech with a lion's roar that filled Pinkie with a mix of sadness, guilt and fear.

"Are the stories true?" he asked he started to sob. "Was she tortured and…eaten?"

Dashie nodded with a sad expression. She let go of Pinkie to approach him and put a hoof on his back. "I…I even saw her skull. I'm so sorry, sir. She was a great flyer."

The griffon looked at her. "You must be Rainbow Dash. Gilda spoke favorably of you. I am her father, Gerard."

Dashie looked surprised for a minute. "Thanks," she said with a note of discomfort.

"What became of the pony that did this?" he asked with a growl.

None of them answered.

"Well?" he asked, turning his gaze at Dashie. "Has she been dealt with or not?"

"I-It's kinda complicated…" the cyan pony told him. She told him what had happened, while using "the pony" in place of Pinkie's name. When she was done Gerard looked at her with a frown.

"That…is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Possessed by an evil spirit from Tartarus? Sounds like something out of a bad ghost story."

"It's true!" Fluttershy said as she stepped forward. "I saw it when it left her body."

"Me too!" Dahie said.

"Where is this spirit?"

"In the Everfree Forest," Dashie replied.

"Have there been attempts to find it?"

"Princess Luna takes guards to search for it nightly," Fluttershy replied. "But they usually can't find it. And when they do, it gets away or hurts somepony. And creatures from Tartarus look for it too."

"That sounds…convenient. And the possessed pony?"

"Right here," Pinkie spoke up. "It was me. I-I-I—"

Before she could even begin to apologize, Gerard grabbed her by the throat. His face was wet not only from the rain, but tears as well.

"Do not even joke about such things, pony!" he snarled.

'"It's true," Pinkie told him miserably. "I didn't want to, but it made me. I swear I never wanted to. I wish she was still here, along with everypony else."

"Please don't hurt her!" Fluttershy begged. "It wasn't her fault!"

"She was controlled!" Dashie said. "Used!"

"Silence," Gerard told them. He looked at Pinkie. "Are you indeed confessing to the murder of my daughter and all these ponies?"

Pinkie could only nod. "If you want to kill me you can. I didn't want to, but there's blood on my hooves I'll never be able to wash way no matter how hard I try."

He glowered at her, then spread his wings.

"What are you going to do?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm taking her our territory, where we shall decide her fate. It is not only me who will want justice. We griffons may not be as close knit as you ponies, but to hurt one is to hurt all. And to kill one of us is to invoke the wrath of many. Gilda's mother, siblings and friends will want a piece of this pony. Literally."

"NO!" the other two ponies shouted.

"It's okay," Pinkie told them with a smile. "This is justice. I think. This way I can answer for what I did. Please don't get in the way. I don't want to start some kind of feud or war. This way I'll never have another nightmare or awful memory. Tell everypony I love them."

"Are you done?" Gerard asked with a note of annoyance in his voice.

Pinkie nodded a quiet "Yes, sir."

Before either pegasus could say anything, Gerard was in the air with a flap of his wings, holding Pinkie tightly in his talons.

"Come back!" Dashie called after than as she ran and jumped, her voice fading as they flew. "Stop! Please! It isn't her fault!"

Whatever she said was lost as they continued to fly. Pinkie actually felt a sense of-oh, another big word…serenity, as they flew through the rain. Maybe this wouldn't repent her, but if she felt nearly any of the pain the victims felt it would be worth it…

* * *

"Come back!" Rainbow Dash called as loud at the top of her voice. She ran as fast as she could, jumping as much as her back hooves would allow. Gerard became smaller and smaller as he flew away, moving faster than she could ever catch up. Now more than ever, she wished she still had her wings.

"Stop! Please! It wasn't her fault!"

She jumped too hard a few times and a stinging sensation went through her left bottom hoof to make her crash into the mud. She looked up and saw that Gerard and Pinkie were gone. The rain was stopping, but she couldn't see them anywhere. She hit a front hoof against the ground as they started to cry.

"It's not fair! It wasn't her, but even she hates herself for it!"

"Calm down," Fluttershy told her she helped her cyan friend up. "We have to get Twilight. She'll get Princess Celestia."

Realizing her friend was right, Dash nodded and wiped the tears and some mud off her face. They ran into Ponyville and to the library.

"What happened to you two?" Spike asked. "You're a mess!"

"Later," Dash told him as she tried to catch her breath. "Where's-Twilight?"

"She's looking for you," the little dragon replied. "Everypony has. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are missing and the others are hoping they were with you."

Dash felt weak in the knees. As if what had just happened wasn't bad enough.

"Do you know where else they could be?" Flutttershy asked.

Spike shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his head. "I kinda thought of this one place they could've gone, but it's pretty farfetched."

"What?" Dash asked.

"Um, let's see if somepony finds them before checking on bad leads." He quickly changed the subject. "Where's Pinkie Pie?"

They quickly filled him in.

"That's horrible!" he gasped

"That's why we need you to send a letter to the Princess right away," Fluttershy told him.

He'd just finished writing and was about to send it when Twilight came bursting in with Rarity, Applejack, and Cherilee.

"There you are!" Twilight said in both relief and exasperation.

"Please tell us the girls have been with you," Rarity said, taking Dash's hoof in hers.

The cyan pony shook her head. "No. We've been having problems of our own."

Once again, she and Fluttershy recanted what had happened with Gerard.

"Oh no," Twilight said in dread. "I was afraid something like this would happen. The griffons share a strong bound among themselves. And they can be pretty close minded when it comes to magic and the supernatural. The fact they have some resentment towards us ponies only makes things worse. For a while I expected a whole group of them to come howling for Pinkie's blood when they heard about Gilda."

"Spike was just about to send a letter to the Princess," Dash told her.

"Sent!" the dragon said as he shot green flame at the parchment to make it disappear in a swirl of green vapor.

"Good," Twilight said with a sigh of relief. "She'll be able to handle this."

"Now we gotta find Applebloom n' her friends," Applejack said anxiously. "Ah really hope this is just another crazy stunt to get their cutie marks."

"That's the thing," Rarity said, "Sweetie Belle keeps me well informed on their attempts to find their special talents. She wouldn't just leave. At the very least she would've left me a note!"

"Applebloom doesn't usually keep sumthin' like that from me neither," AJ added. "Sumthin's up."

"I haven't seen much of Scootaloo at home lately," Cheerilee added. "But I thought she was spending time with the other girls or you, Rainbow Dash. Though she stays out a lot because it's a little awkward living with your teacher."

"S-She's been here a lot," Spike told with a sigh. "She read every book she could about history, pony medical stories, and even legends. Then she found that she acted all excited about and took it with her."

"What was the book?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure," Spike replied, shaking his head. "She'd just read through them, then put them on the floor. It was kinda annoying cleaning up after her. Let me check what's missing."

He and Twilight looked for missing books.

"Okay," Twilight reported after a few minutes of searching. "One of the missing books is 'Fantastic Stories and Their Basis in Real Life'. Everything else are books less significant used by other ponies. We should check it out."

Cheerilee led them to her house.

"What's Scootaloo doing at your place anyway?" Dash asked.

"Her parents are away a lot, even by Pegasus standards," the teacher pony answered. "And I'm good friends with them. She's almost like my sister."

She led them to Scoot's room. Dash saw posters, picture and newspaper clippings of herself on the wall. She was both a little moved and a little creeped out.

"Here it is," Twilight almost immediately. An aura appeared around the book. It had been left open on a certain page. Twilight read it and her eyes widened. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no."

"What is it?" Rarity asked.

Dash was able to look over Twilight's shoulder and saw a picture of a cave with a light coming from inside it.

"The Cave of Mystery," Twilight read. "A cave hidden on the top of a mountain on the other side of the Everfree Forest. Legends say that any creature who goes there and proves themselves worthy will be granted their greatest desire by the being that lives there. But few creatures have survived the journey and it's been so long since any got what they wanted it is considered the most romantic of stories."

"Ah know that place!" Applejack said. "Ma used ta tell me stories about it!"

"Mine too," Fluttershy said. "My dad, anyway. He said there was a giant animal that would grant your wish if you were worthy enough."

"What kind of animal?" Rarity asked.

"It would change from story to story," Applejack replied. "Ya don't think the Cutie Mark gals actually went there, do ya?"

"Surely they're not THAT desperate for their cutie marks," Rarity said.

"I…I think they went there because of me…" Dash said quietly.

"What?" the other ponies asked.

Dash sighed. "One time when I was giving her flying lessons and she first flew…I remembered what it was like for me and started to cry. I had to pull it together, but I think she saw enough…We have to go look for them."

"I can contact Princess Luna and her search par—" Twilight started to offer.

"No. We need to start as soon as we can. They've already got who knows how much of a head start. They could catch their death of cold if something worse doesn't catch them first. And if they get hurt or worse because of me…" she gasped in horror. "That _thing_ is in Everfree! We _have _to find them as soon as possible!"

"What about Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm sure the Princess can handle it," Dash said confidently. "But right now there are three little fillies who are walking right into the most dangerous place known to ponies with a total asshole of an evil spirit on the loose, and it's my fault they're there!"

"I wouldn't say it's yer fault, Sugarcube," AJ told her reassuringly. "They just wanna help ya. Probably thinkin' they kin get ya yur wings back!"

"Don't you want that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not if it means endangering children because of some vague info in books about something that's probably a myth in the first place!" Dash snapped. "Now let's go. Enough foals have died lately. We don't need anymore."

As soon as they could, the group of mares minus Cheerilee, along with several volunteers, were heading to the dark and mysterious Everfree Forest.

* * *

"You guys didn't have to come," Scootaloo told her friends. "I could've flown the way on my own."

"But you just started," Sweeties Belle pointed out. "You're good for a beginner, but you can't fly high and fast enough to go the whole way and back on your own. You'll need help."

"Besides," Applebloom added, "we couldn't let ya go into a weird place like this on yer own. What if ya meet another cah-cu-coo—"

"Cockatrice," Sweetie Belle said for her. "Not to mention other strange creatures they say roam this place."

"Thanks guys," Scootaloo told them with a grateful smile. Truth was, she was glad to have some company. "Sorry we had to go in the rain. I really didn't know when the next storm was scheduled."

"No one ever said epic adventures would be easy," Sweetie Belles told her. She and Applebloom shouted out, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS EPIC QUEST!"

"Guys!" Scootaloo snapped. "This isn't about getting our cutie marks. This is about helping Rainbow Dash."

"Oh?" a new voice asked. "Do tell."

"It's a long shot, and I'm not really sure if it'll work, but I think—"

She and her friends looked to see who had spoken to see a green spectral form with purple reptilian eyes.

"Hello, girls…" the spirit told them with a smile filled with razor sharp teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Flights & Fights in Everfree**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders ran as fast as their legs could carry them, panting and gasping as they ran through the Everfree Forest. The entity seemed to be everywhere. They kept catching glimpses of it from ahead of them, behind them, and either side of them and it would swoop at them from every direction, almost getting one of them. It even sang as it toyed with them.

_I'm the fear that keeps you awake! I'm the shadows on the wall!  
I'm the monsters they become! I'm the nightmare in your skull!  
I'm a dagger in your back, an extra turn on the rack!  
I'm the quivering of your heart,  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start!_

And it's so easy when you're Evil!  
This is the life, you see. The Devil tips his hat to me!  
I do it all because I'm evil.  
And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need…

"We have to split up!" Scootaloo shouted.

"But—"Applebloom started to argue.

"It'll be a lot harder for it to get us if we do!"

With that, the pegasus filly started flapping her wings and jumping until she took to the air. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom exchanged a look before running opposite directions.

"Ooh!" the creature mused. "I never knew chasing the prey could be this exhilarating! Let's see…eenie-meenie-minny-MOE!"

* * *

Applebloom looked behind her to see if she could see the being. She didn't and slowed down to catch her breath. She hoped the others were able to lose that thing. Their journey had been off to a bad enough start already thanks to being caught in the rain and having to wait it out. By now Applejack and the older ponies were probably looking for them.

"Maybe this adventure wasn't a such a good idea…" she glumly thought out loud.

"I don't know," a rich voice said. "Things are looking up."

Applebloom tensed up as she looked around, trying to figure out where the voice had come from.

"Y-Y-Ya'll l-l-listen here!" she said with a defiance she really didn't feel. "I-If y-y-ya'll hurt me, mah sister will—"

"Will what?" the thing retorted with a chuckle. "An earth pony can't hurt me. And I don't want to hurt you, my little bloom. Oh no. I want your adorable little body!"

Applebloom's coat went white.

"No one would ever suspect a sweet little thing like you of being a killer. And you have that big farm for storing victims and getting rid the remains. Think of it as giving all those apple trees of yours extra plant food, hee-hee. Ooh! We could add something extra to all those baked goods your family makes…"

Applebloom looked around frantically for the green vaporous body and purple eyes, wanting to run but not knowing which way to go.

"I have to admit, I've felt a certain attraction to you. I would've loved when your number came up. Though considering you and Pinkie's history, you could've helped us the other way. You could've been our apprentice. I think you would've enjoyed cutting up that little Tiara bitch. Payback! In fact…"

The being then spoke…using Diamond Tiara's voice, tearful and scared.

"No, please! Is this because of how I treat the other kids? I'm sorry, okay! I promise I'll never make fun of a blank flank again!"

Applebloom gasped. "B-B-But she was asleep when it happened…"

"Is that what they told you?" the thing said with a chuckle. "I'm afraid it was quite the opposite. For such a high and mighty little bitch, she sure did squeal! And your friend Twist! Now that was fun!" It then used Twist's voice. "Pweeth thop! It huwths, it huwths!" It burst into hysterical laughter.

"STOP IT!" Applebloom shouted she started to run. "JUST STOP IT!"

She hadn't taken her seventh step when the being dropped down in front of her. She yelled and ducked as it formed part its body into a tendril and swiped it at her. She scrambled away from it as it swiped at her again. She ran in a full gallop. Soon her lungs were burning and her legs were aching. Every time she looked she could see the creature behind her or coming at her from the side. She didn't know how long it chased her before she tripped on a root and fell. She tried to pull herself up, but her young body had been pushed further than it ever had been before and all she could do was stumble. The being slowly approached her, leering. She closed her eyes and cried.

"Applebloom!" a voice called out.

Her eyes shot open as she looked up to see Applejack coming towards them.

"Get away from her, you low down snake!" she shouted at the spirit as she charged at it. She turned as she reached it and bucked it. Her back hoofs sank into and stayed there, stuck. The thing laughed.

"Stupid, stupid hick."

Its body further dissolved into smoke and swirled around Applejack. The vapor entered her ears, mouth, nostrils and eye holes. She went rigid before collapsing.

"Applejack!"

Applebloom ran to her big sister's side. "Applejack?" the little filly asked in a quiet, scared voice.

One of the orange pony's eyes popped up. She shot up, slapping Applebloom to knock into a tree. The little filly barely had time to look up when she saw her sister about to buck her. She moved out of way just in time for AJ's back hooves to hit the tree, leaving holes where they'd hit.

"Yeah!" the creature shouted in Applejack's voice. "This here's a good, strong body!"

The possessed Applejack bucked at her little sister some more as Applebloom crawled to keep from being hit until it grabbed her. One hoof roughly held her against a tree while another pulled back to punch her as hard as it could. Applebloom closed her eyes and braced herself as tears ran down her face. But she never felt the punch. She opened an eye a little to see Applejack's hoof right in front of her face. It was shaking. She opened it and her other eye all the way to see Applejack shaking.

"No," the older Apple sister grunt through gritted teeth. "Ah-ain't-hurtin'-mah-sister…"

She let go and took several steps back, her hoofs on her head.

"GET-OUTTA-ME!" she shouted at herself as she stumbled around.

She grabbed the nearest tree and started banging her head against it. Applebloom stared in shock as her sister continued to smash her head against the tree until it was bloody. With a frustrated shout, the demon shot out of her body for Applejack to crumple.

"How…do ya…like them apples…" she told it defiantly.

"You stupid ass redneck!" it laughed. "I'll just possess the kid to finish you off!"

It flew at Applebloom. But before it could reach her, a voice shouted something. The thing suddenly dropped down, and hissed in pain. Applebloom looked to see where the voice was coming from and saw a white ponylike animal with black stripes.

"Zecora!" she said in both surprise and relief.

The zebra walked toward them saying strange sounding words with a look of deep concentration on her face. The spirit writhed in pain and yelled before leaping upwards and flying away with an angry shout. When it was gone, Zecora stopped her chant with a gasp. She looked tired and was sweating.

"Are you okay?" Applebloom asked her.

"That took a lot more out of me than I thought. But the evil one needed to be fought. I was not even sure that would work at all, but desperate times do desperate measures call. Now let us see to your sister dear and get away from here."

"Ah'm sorry, Sis," Applebloom told AJ as she took a hoof in hers. "Ah never wanted anypony to git hert. We were jes' tryin' ta help Rainbow and—"

"It's…alright," AJ told her with a weak smile. "Ah'm jes…happy yer…okay…"

She was put on Zecora's back and they trotted off to the zebra's cottage.

"What did you do, anyways?" Applebloom asked her rescuer. "Ah didn't think zebras could use magic."

"Tis an special rhyme passed down by zebras since ancient times. To ward off evil, or so I was told, though we haven't used it since times of old. It's more like a hymn or song that we have merely remembered for long. But I'm very glad the stories were true, so I could save the two of you."

"Thanks," Applejack told her quietly.

They entered, got AJ off Zecora's back, and the zebra saw to the work horse's wound. Soon the top half of AJ's head was wrapped in gauze.

"You should make it, my dear," Zecora told her. "But what are you two doing here?"

Appleblooms gave a sigh before explaining. "Me an' mah friends were looking for a place called The Cave of Mystery."

Zecora frowned. "The journey there is very long. Far too great for foals so young. And out there roams an evil like never before, sending even the mightiest beast running by the score. Are you so desperate for your cutie mark that you would risk such perils on a lark?"

Applebloom shook her head. "Scootaloo wanted to find the place ta help Rainbow Dash and me an' Sweeite Belle just couldn't let her go alone. Scootaloo said we couldn't tell anypony because they'd just stop us."

"Dang right we'd stop ya!" Applejack told her sister with a frown. "We know ya'll mean well, but it's too dangerous. Ya should've at least let older ponies go instead. Not even Rainbow doesn't want ya'll ta get hurt tryin' ta help her."

"We jes' wanted ta help…" Applebloom said, hanging her head.

AJ's put a hoof on her sister's shoulder and her voice softened. "We know. It's awful bigga ya to try. But it's just too dangerous. Ah was real scared there. Ah don't know what I wouldda done if Ah'd lost ya…"

Applebloom carefully hugged her. AJ hugged her back.

"Now c'mon," the older Apple sister said as she sat up. "Let's go find the others n' yur friends."

She fell back down.

"No, AJ," Applebloom said. "You should stay down n' recover."

Zecora nodded in agreement. "It is best that you now rest. For now all we can do is wait and hope the others aren't too late."

* * *

Scootaloo had flown as far as she could as long as she could, but she was tired and her wings were hurting. The older pegasi made look so easy! She started to descend, but went down too fast and swerved around as she did. She covered her face and yelled as she crashed through some tree limbs, then hit the ground.

"Ow," she hissed as she got back on her hooves. A sharp pain shot through her an upper side. She looked and saw that her left wing was hurt. And there was a cut over her eye. Before she could stop herself, her eyes started to water and a tear ran down her face. Then another. She felt a sob in her throat and tried to hold it down. She bit her lip and made a strange muffled sound. She opened her mouth to take a breath and a sob really did come out. As she tried to stop herself from shaking, more tears ran down her face. Before she knew it, she was crying.

"Scootaloo?" a gentle voice asked quietly.

The filly looked up to see Fluttershy approaching her. The older pegasus approached and hugged her. Scootaloo hugged her back.

"There, there," Fluttershy told her as she rubbed her back. "It's okay."

"No it's not! I just wanted to help Rainbow Dash, but I got all three of us in the rain, got chased by that-that thing, lost Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, and now my wing's broken! Everything's gone wrong and I may've gotten my friends hurt or killed!"

"No, no!" Fluttershy told her. "Everypony that could is looking for them. I'm sure they'll find them soon if they haven't already. Here, let me see about that wing."

She took some medical supplies out of the saddlebag she was wearing and soon Scootaloo had bandages on her wing and a patch above her eye.

"There," Fluttershy told her with a smile. "That should do the trick. Your wing should be better in a day or two." The smile faded. "But why didn't you tell us what you were doing? We were so worried about you."

"Because you'd try to stop me, or wouldn't believe me…and I didn't want to get Rianbow's hope up."

"What were you trying to do?"

"I thought that would be obvious: I want to give Rainbow her wings back."

Fluttershy's eyes widened.

"I know it sounds stupid, but…when I saw her after the first time I flew…I just had to try something. Anything! Even something as crazy seeking a mystical being in a mystery cave."

Fluttershy hugged her again. "I can understand perfectly well."

Scootaloo looked up at her in gratitude. "Thanks—behind you!"

Still holding the orange filly, Fluttershy ducked to the side as the green spectral form soared by where she'd just be standing. The spirit looked back at her with an annoyed look in its purple eyes.

"Damn," it hissed.

Fluttershy held Scootaloo tightly, ready to run. She glared at it, her eyes becoming hard and steely. Her normally gentle voice also became hard.

"Don't you dare hurt her," she growled.

The being laughed its mean laugh. "Don't think that trick will work this time. I'm not one of your critters or a pussy of a dragon. I've experienced the tortures of Tartarus." It looked at Fluttershy in…lust. "And it's not the useless brat I want. It's you, my dear, sweet Fluttershy…"

Her coat turned even paler.

"I was SO looking forward to when your number came up," it said in a dreamy voice. "Oh, how you would've struggled! Your screams and cries would've been music to my ears! And you're such a cry baby I could've gathered it up and bottled it as a special wine." It leered at her. "But possessing you works just as well. Even better! They trust you. They **love** you. They think oh so highly of you. None would even begin to think of you as a killer. Even less than Shitty Pie. Oh, what things I could accomplish in you! Not just ponies, but all those animals that come to you. It'll be a whole buffet of victims of every kind! Your tool shed will find a whole new purpose…"

With that it came at her. Still clinging to Scootaloo, Fluttershy took to the air with a flap of her wings. She flew as fast as she could, dodging limbs and branches with an agility she didn't know she had. But the entity simply passed through them like a sentient puff of smoke. Every time she looked back she could see it following them. Then she looked back one time and it wasn't there. Thinking they'd lost it, she slowed down and lowered to catch her breath. She checked on her small passenger.

"Are you okay?"

Scootaloo was smiling brightly at her. "That was so cool, Fluttershy! I had NO idea you could fly like that!"

"I didn't either," the older pegasus admitted as her back hooves touched the ground and she put her Scoot down.

Scootaloo opened her mouth to say something. But the smile vanished. Even as a look of horror appeared on her face and she tried to shout a warning, the spirit flew at Fluttershy.

"No!"

A cyan figure leapt into the scene, knocking Fluttershy out of the way. It engulfed Rainbow Dash in cloud of green vapor.

There was a flash of light in the smog and a surprised yelp. The vapor was blasted away from Fluttershy and the entity was thrown away from her. Black smoked mixed in with its green. It groaned as if it had been hurt. "Not…possible…" it grunted.

Fluttershy and Dash stood in place, dumbstruck.

"W-What happened?" Scootaloo asked, echoing their thoughts.

"It's not possible!" the creature repeated in anger. "In Tartarus they spoke of those who couldn't be possessed. But no one's spirit that pure. No one! Least of all an arrogant, grandstanding attention whore like you!"

Dash glared at it. "Maybe you don't know us as well as you think. And if you can't possess me…"

She ran at it and slapped it with a front hoof. Sure enough, there was another flash as it was knocked over with a shout of pain and surprise.

"Fluttershy, take Scootaloo and get out of here!" she called to her friend.

The pale yellow pegasus hesitated before nodding and scooping Scootaloo in her front hooves and flying high until they were out of sight. Dash kept hitting the demon as hard as she could until it lashed out at her, knocking her off it. Even as it got up she could see that it was changing.

When it was up, it had formed into a reptilian body with vapor coming out of it.

"Damn you," it hissed. "You know how much work it takes for me to be solid?"

"Ew," Dash commented. "And I thought you gross before, Gummy."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" it shouted. "I fucking hate that name!"

"Gummy!" Dash laughed. "Gummy, Gummy, Gu—"

The creature lunged at her with a yowl, swiping at her with its claws. She ducked and countered with a blow to its midsection. It countered with a kick that sent her to the ground. She rolled out of the way as a claw and the tail came at her. She got some distance between her and it, then they circled, glaring at each other. The air seemed to crackle.

The thing came at Dash again. She sidestepped the attack to deliver a kick to its side.

"Looks like those back hooves have healed nicely," it commented in an attempt to goad her.

She ignored it and swung at it, but missed.

"Now where was this spirit when you helped us make cupcakes?" it asked mockingly. "I was actually looking forward to watching you struggle like you friend Gilda. Though watching you cry and scream like the bitch you are was a treat."

Again, she knew what it was trying to do and didn't fall for it. She ducked as it swung its tail at her, then shot back up to grab it and bite as hard as she could.

"EEYOWW!"

"See how you like it!" she retorted as she let go and jumped back as the creature snapped at her. She quickly stepped forward to pop it one on the head.

"That was for Twist," she said solemnly.

It grabbed at her, but she dodged this attack to deliver an uppercut to the jaw.

"That was Golden Harvest."

With every blow to the monster's head or face, she said the name of a victim.

"That's for Gilda!" she when was almost done. She got ready, putting all her strength into the next blow. After dodging another attack, she yelled "And this is for PINKIE!"

The punch hit the creature in the eye. It screeched in pain and a claw covered the eye. Dash looked and saw some purple gunk on her hoof. Before it could make another move, she lunged at it. One front leg held an arm while her other pressed against its throat. She looked it in the eye.

"Pie?" it asked. "You mean she died when I left her body?"

"No," she told it. "But you took away everything that—that made her her. You took away her laughter…" Tears started to run down her face. "Do you even care about what you did to her?! She was—she was the very ponification of joy and laughter. Then you-you _**used**_her! Violated her! Made her do all those awful things! And now she's the opposite of how she should be! She's miserable and self-loathing…"

"Good. I just hope she hates herself as much as I do."

"She took care of you for a year!" Dash hollered on the verge of crying. "She LOVED you! The rest of us were annoyed or scared, but she loved you! Did she not mean anything to you?!"

"No," it hissed, hate dripping in its voice. "All that bitch ever was to me was a hiding place. A cover. She saw me as beloved pet, but all it was an act. And I hated every second of it. I, who was a great serial killer, made to act like a crawling, nigh-mindless beast to an irritating, loudmouth, idiotic bitch. If I could've done anything differently, it would be taking someone else's body and killing her first!"

The cyan of Dash's face turned red as she gritted her teeth and pulled up her hoof to deliver a finishing blow and end the monster once and for all. Just before her hoof hit, the thing caught it in its claw. It pulled her off and swung her around to hit her against the tree. With a rush of movement, one claw held her front legs over her head while the other ran along her body. She grunted as she felt the tip of a claw poke into her side…at one of her cutie marks.

"It wasn't very nice of you to undo my hard work like that," it told her. "But I think I wouldn't mind cutting them off again…" It smiled.

The claw sank into Dash's skin. She bit her lip and grunted. She'd given this thing too much satisfaction before. Not this time. Even as the being began to move its claw to cut her, she glared at it through her tears.

"Let's how long that last," it said with a chuckle.

WHAM!

Something flew at it and sent it rolling on the ground. The flying figure caught Dash as she fell. Dash saw that her rescuer was a pink pegasus with a blue mane.

"Mom?" she asked weakly.

"It's okay, baby," Firefly told her. "Mommy's here."

Holding her daughter tightly, Firefly took to the air. The creature was in the middle of shouting a threat when two rays of light-one purple, one light blue-slammed into it. Twilight appeared with Rarity and Sweetie Belle in tow. The creature gave a yell of frustration as its body dissolved into pure vapor and it flew away as Twilight fired another attack. Firefly set down to join them.

"Thanks, guys," Dash told her friends. "Thanks, Mom."

"I'm just glad we found you," Firefly said in relief.

"And think nothing of it, darling," Rarity told her. "That was a brilliant stroke of luck! Your mother is the one who truly saved you. We just heard the racket and came running."

"Good thing you did," Dash told them. "I didn't even know you could use attack magic like that, Rarity!"

"Well, I normally use magic for self defense," the white unicorn told them. She rubbed her head. "Though that took more out of me than I thought."

"At least you tried," Twilight told her with a smile.

"That was real cool, Sis!" Sweetie Belle told her.

"Thank you, dear," her big sister told her as she put a front leg around her.

"Okay," Dash summarized, "Sweetie Belle's here and I made Fluttershy take Scootaloo home. Now we just need to find Applebloom."

"I saw what looked like a cottage built into a tree," Firefly reported. "Maybe we should look there."

"That's Zecora's," Twilight told her. "She should be able to help."

As the group of ponies went to the cottage, Firefly spoke quietly her daughter.

"I saw what was happening. You almost had it. I'm very proud of you."

Dash felt her face flush at her mother's praise. "Thanks. I just wanted to make sure it would never hurt or use another pony ever again." She sighed. "I was so close…But now that I know I can hurt it and it can't possess me, I'm going to make it my life's mission to hunt it down every chance I get."

"I don't know," Firefly told her in concern. "I really wish you'd stick to being an athlete."

"I'll still do that. But ridding Equestria of the worst…creature that's ever plagued is even more important." She shook her head and smiled. "But for now we just need to find those silly fillies."

* * *

"C'mon, Fluttershy!" Scootaloo pleaded. "Please don't take me back! Not yet! I have to try!"

Fluttershy looked at her intently. "Which way were you going?"

"Umm…I think I was supposed to go west. I just know we were supposed to go a big mountain other wide of Everfree Forest."

"That shouldn't be too hard to find from up here," the older Pegasus said with a smile.

"You'll mean you'll help?!" Scootaloo gasped.

Fluttershy nodded. "Like you said, we have to try. Rainbow is really trying to move on, but I know she misses flying more than anything. If this works, we can give her back what she loves the most. Now hold on tight."

Holding Scootaloo tightly, she flew over Everfree.

* * *

Pinkie closed her eyes as Gerard ate. He'd gotten hungry and had to "get a snack".

"The only way I can truly enjoy it," he put it.

He'd put Pinkie down, told her not to try to get away, and killed something. Pinkie flinched as she head his beak snap a bone.

"Don't be like that," he told her. "We Griffins are predators and that's that. Besides, this creature didn't even know what hit it. Which is something you can't boast. Besides, you might want to see this. You may suffer the same fate. Poetic justice, I'd say."

Pinkie nodded. "That's fine. But before you eat me, I want you to cut off my cutie marks. And drive hot nails into my bottom hooves, then attached wires to them to electrocute me. You finish me however you want, but pulling my organs out of my body would be best. Though eating me alive sounds good too."

Gerard made a "heh" sound. "I'll take that into consideration. Though don't think you can request the details of your punishment."

"At least it would fit the crime."

"Well, don't think your desire for redemption and punishment will make us go easy on you. Not after what you did. In fact, I'm curious: did you sell those cupcakes? Did you make other ponies your unwitting accomplices?"

"Sometimes," a new voice replied.

Pinkie's eyes shot open. She knew that voice all too well. She and Gerard looked up to see the specter in a tree above them.

"Though I preferred to eat them myself," it continued. "I'm greedy. Though there is a thrill in making others cannibals without them knowing it. Usually gave cupcakes to the victim's loved ones. Lyra ate a little of Bon-Bon, Carrot Top's little sister got some of her, and so forth."

Gerard stared at it. "So it's true…"

"Ooh!" the thing said at the sight of him. "Another Griffon! I was hoping I could find some more. I really meant to ask Gilda where you guys were, but I just didn't think of it. Plus, I doubted she would've been very helpful…"

"She was my daughter, you wretch!" Gerard shouted as he got up.

"Don't—" Pinkie tried to warn him.

"You should be proud," the thing told him. "She went down fighting. She never cried or begged like the ponies did. She struggled to the last. Even with her tongue cut out she continued to insult and threaten us, or at least I think that's it. With her last breath she spat at us. And her cupcakes were dee-lish-us! It was like two flav—"

Gerard flew at it with an eagle's cry. The entity's smile widened just before they came in contact. Gerard gave a surprised squawk as green vapor enveloped him, then went into him. He collapsed on the tree branch. Then an eye shot open. The possessed griffin dropped from the tree to land on the ground. The demon held out a talon.

"Yes. Nice. Very nice…" it said in Gerard's voice. "And here I thought this day was going to end real shitty!"

Pinkie had already begun to crawl away when it managed to get in front of her. It grabbed her by the neck with a talon. A claw on the other talon lightly ran over her face as she shook and cried.

"Don't be sad," it said in mock sympathy. "You'll still get your wish. You'll still suffer as our victims did. But I'm going to make it nice and slooow. I'll keep you alive a good, long while and use tricks we didn't on them. They'll have gotten off easy compared to you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No," she gasped, shaking her head as best as she could. "Not by you…"

The thing threw back Gerard's head and laughed. The laugh stopped short and it let go of Pinkie. She hit the ground running. She looked back to see it clutching Gerard's head in his talons.

"Get out of my head!" he shouted.

Pinkie didn't know how long it would last, so she ran just as fast as she could to get away. She wanted to pay for her role the murders, but not at the hands of the thing that used her to commit them. She heard Gerard's voice shouting through the trees.

"Go ahead and run, bitch! No matter where you go, I'll find you. And when I do, you will beg me to kill you long before I'm done!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Repair and Retribution**

Rainbow Dash, her mom, and the unicorns made their way to Zecora's hut, where they were reunited with Applejack, Applebloom, and some of the other search party volunteers. Dash felt a wave of great relief at seeing the yellow filly and knowing all three Cutie Mark Crusaders were safe. Their mission to the Everfree Forest completed, the group of ponies made its way back to Ponyville.

They arrived to find Princess Luna and an entourage.

"I am happy to see you found the fillies safely," she told them with a smile. "And you'll be glad to hear that Celestia is already on her way to Griffin territory to head off Gerard and wait on him."

Dash, AJ, Twilight, and Rarity sighed in relieve.

"What's she talking about?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It doesn't matter now," Rarity told her little sister. "We'll explain later. Just know now that it'll be resolved soon."

Cherilee approached them, looking them over in concern. "Where's Scootaloo?"

"You mean she and Fluttershy aren't back yet?" Dash asked. "They should've beaten us here."

Cherilee and Spike shook their heads.

"'Fraid not," Spike told her.

Dash thought about it. Her eyes widened as it came to her. "No way—Fluttershy wouldn't have gone for it—no wait, she likely would've…" She looked to Luna. "Hey, Princess? Do you know anything about the Cave of Mystery?"

Luna nodded. "It is a place where any creature could get their hearts desire…but at a price."

"Price?" Dash nervously. "What price?"

Before Luna could reply, Dash suddenly felt very uncomfortable. It felt like her hooded jacket was shrinking or changed a different material that was incredibly itchy. She started scratching her back.

"Something wrong, darling?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know, but suddenly this thing's all cramped! I'm sorry, but I'm need to take it off for a second."

She lifted up the hoodie and there was a gasp from everypony present.

"Look," she said in annoyance, "I know it's bad, but not that horrific."

"You mean you don't know?" Twilight asked in awe.

"How can I not know? I'll have to put up with these damn things for the rest of my life!"

As she turned to face them, she felt the air go over her-her—

She turned her head and saw them. Sticking out of her back were cyan feathered wings.

"No...bucking…way…" she gasped.

She flapped them. She felt a jolt at the air pushing against her wings as they moved. She flapped them some more and shuddered at the sensation. She threw the hoodie down and took off in a gallop. She jumped as high as she could to gain altitude, then flapped her wings to take to the skies. The freedom and exhilaration of high-speed flight came rushing back to her. Crying tears of joy, she laughed as she performed a series of loops, breaking apart some clouds as she did. She almost hit a duo of pegasi, but performed a tight turn to fly a circle around them as they stared in surprise. She felt a hoof take her and looked beside her to see her mother, smiling and crying. They hugged and went up in a corkscrew, laughing.

"It's a miracle!" Firefly declared. "A true miracle!"

A voice called to them and Dash barely had time to look before a black pegasus stallion with a white mane and tail embraced them. Dash put a hoof around her father and other around her mom, the three of them performing a diving barrel roll as they laughed and cheered. Just before they hit the ground they broke apart to fly up, forming a stacked trio of circles that almost looked like a small, colorful twister. When they set down to catch their breath, Dash could hear cheers. She looked and saw what looked like the entire populace of Ponyville cheering for them. For her.

Her friends ran up to her and almost knocked her over in a group hug, laughing and congratulating her.

"Amazing!" Twilight cheered. "I've never even come close to reading about something like this!"

"How magnificent!" Rarity declared.

"YEEE-HAAA!" was all Applejack could say.

Princess Luna approached them, her expression was serious.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Twilight asked in concern.

"If she has her wings back, that means Fluttershy and Scootaloo reached the cave and paid the price."

"Price?" Dash asked. "What price?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't know, but the creature does not use its powers without a trade. Whatever it does, something of equal or greater value must be exchanged."

The elation Dash felt faded some at the idea of either of her pegasi friends letting themselves be hurt for her sake. Before anypony could say anything else, she took to the air. She flew away from Ponyville and over the Everfree Forest as fast as she could, leaving a multi-colored trail in her wake.

As she looked around to see where she was going, she quickly glanced something…pink.

"No way!" she said as she turned around and slowed down a little.

But sure enough, there was Pinkie Pie, running from something. Dash swooped than and picked her up as a dark shape was about to pounce on her. At first Pinkie had her eyes closed and cringed. But then when nothing happened she opened her eyes to see Dash's smiling face. She looked around at sky and the forest moving below them.

"D-D-D-Dashie…" she gasped. "You're-you're—"

"Yeah," the pegasus told her. "I know."

She stopped flying for Pinkie get on her back and let the earth pony put front legs around her neck.

"Now hold on tight!" Dash announced as she resumed her flight.

She soon heard something. She realized what it was and smiled victoriously at the glorious sound coming from right behind her head: Pinkie was laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WHEEEE! Oh Dashie, this is-this is so wonderful! So-so much fun! Even better than being on a rollercoaster! Ooh! You think we can pull of a Sonic Rainboom?!"

"I don't think we'll have time. I can see the mountain already. Besides, I don't wanna go so fast you fall off."

"Good point."

Withing minutes they were near the mountain's peak, looking into the cave. Dash did a double take at seeing Pinkie. Her mane and tail weren't as wild and bushy as they should've been, but at least they were curled up at the ends. Her coat had also regained some of its brightness. That was a good sign.

The cave wasn't very dark. A light was coming from inside it. As they went further in, they could hear a young voice. It was Scootaloo and she was upset.

"Please, Fluttershy, get up! I'm sorry! I never wanted this! I'm so sorry…"

The two ponies ran to the sound of her voice. They arrived to find Scootaloo sitting over a prone Fluttershy.

"What happened?!" Dash asked in fear and rising guilt.

"She merely sleeps," a rich, full voice told her. "I was just about to tell the young one she needn't worry, nor blame herself."

Dash looked and gasped.

The light of the cave was coming from the creature that lived there: a huge, white lion. Its eyes kept changing color, like a moving rainbow.

"W-What did you do her?" Dash asked.

"Nothing she did not agree to. She asked for my help and I gave it. She was able to pay the balance."

A cooing signaled that Fluttershy was waking up. She smiled warmly when she saw Dash.

"Oh, Rainbow! It worked. I'm so happy. And you managed to get Pinkie back!"

But as she got up, Dash stared in horror to see that Fluttershy's wings were…gone. Not cut off, completely gone, as she'd been born an Earth Pony.

"Your…your…your" Dash stuttered.

Fluttershy calmly looked at her back. "It's okay. He said a balance needed to paid and a pair of wings for a pair of wings sounded pretty reasonable. Scootaloo would've given him hers, but she has her whole life ahead of her. So I let him have mine."

Dash turned to face the lion. "Give them back! Give her her wings back RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm down, Rainbow," Fluttershy told her. "I made a choice. And I'm glad I did it." She walked to Dash and put a hoof on her shoulder. "You've tried to move on as best you can, settling for being the Equestria's greatest athlete in place of its greatest flyer. But I know you, Rainbow Dash. Flying and speed are your life. I've seen the way you looked at the sky and clouds, the way you watch other pegasi and bird flying over…I've heard you cry when you though nopony could hear you." She looked at her back. "I was never a very good flyer. In fact, I was probably one the worst in Equestria. I only used my wings when I had to. But you…there were days you were hardly ever on the ground. You like to fly high and fly fast, performing whatever aerial stunts you can. Since…that night, you've been trying to cope as best as you can. But flying is your passion…your life. It's who you are. I'm more than happy to spend the rest of my life as an earth pony if it means giving you back what you loved most."

Dash was crying, as were Pinkie and Scootaloo. She wiped her face, hugged her pale yellow friend tightly as she smiled brightly.

"Thank you," she told her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I-I promise I'll do everything I possibly can to make it up to you!"

"Your smile already does," the pink-maned filly told her. "You can let me be the first to see your newest tricks."

"I'll do whatever I can too," Scootaloo add as she stepped forward. She hugged Fluttershy. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I was going to give him whatever he wanted to give Dash her wings back. I never wanted anypony else to get hurt.

"I'm not hurt. And you're so young. You just started flying. You have your whole life to experience the thrills and possibilities that can offer a pony. I never really did, but you will."

Dash turned to the lion. "But…why? What are you talking about when say a balance."

"Because there is a fine line between 'helping' and 'meddling'," he told her. "If I used my great power to fix every great problem, no one would ever learn. They'd just go on to repeat the same actions and make the same mistakes, expecting a higher power to fix the mess. No lessons learned, no impact made, no significant changes that last, no difference made. It would be an endless cycle misfortune with no permanent solution where suffering does not end, but merely goes away for a while. I've set up places in many worlds to appear in so those who truly and greatly need me can seek me out. And they must pay a Balance to have a lasting effect to know that altering the world requires sacrifice."

"Killjoy," a new voice said with a snort.

They looked to see Gerard. Pinkie screamed.

"Stay away from him! He's possessed by Gummy!"

The possessed Griffon glowered at her. "You are so dead…"

"Everypony get behind me!" Dash shouted, standing in front of her friends and spreading her wings.

"No," the lion said. "I will not have violence in my presence."

"Besides, mainly want to talk," the creature said in Gerard's voice. It looked at Dash. "When you took Shitty Pie just before I could get her, I thought 'what the fuck?!'. So I flew up to see what was happening and imagine my surprise to see a familiar multi-colored streak zooming through the air. I just had to know what was happening and low and behold, you have your wings back. Just think of what this means for me…"

It faced the lion and opened Gerard's beak.

"No," the lion told it sternly before the first word came out.

It opened Gerard's beak again.

"I know what you want. You want a new body to so you can maim, murder and torture. But I cannot and will not give you such a thing."

"If it's about that balance nonsense you were harping about, I can handle it. I can bring you a body. Hell, several! I can kill a victim for every part needed!"

The lion shook his head. He though calm, his voice became louder "No. Causing death and suffering so you can cause more death and suffering across the world for your own twisted amusement? There is no Balance. In fact—"

The lion's eyes flashed and there was brilliant light. When it faded, Gerard lay on the cave floor and the spirit was out of him.

"The fuck?!" it screeched.

The lion's eyes flash again and when the light faded a different being was in the spirit's place. It hairless except for its head, with two "arms", two legs and no tail or horns on its head.

"What…is that?" Scootaloo asked, cocking her head and staring at it.

"I think that's a-oh, what are those things called?" Fluttershy said.

"A human?" Pinkie offered.

"PFFT!" Dash snorted. "Those only exist in fairy tales!"

"Hey!" the thing snapped. "I AM human!" He looked at his hands. "But how did I get my old body back?"

"To make sure you face your misdeeds in your true form," the lion said, seeming to grow bigger. "Not the face of one used and exploited."

"Fine, I did it!" the man snapped. "I tortured, murdered and ate a lot of people and I don't regret a second of it! So go ahead, kill me! Send me back to Tartarus! But now that I know I can escape—"

"You will try again," the lion finished for him. "Just as you tried harder than other creature there. But that will not happen."

A rift of light opened behind the lion.

"Wait, what?!" the man asked.

The lion's voice echoed as he spoke. "You could have been so much more. So much better than what you became! You had the money and resources to make your world better, but instead you delighted in the misery and pain of others! Now you shall finally pay the Balance!"

A figure came out of the rift. Looked like white smoke in a shape with a features head. But its body was that of a pony. It galloped through the air to hit the man, knocking him to the floor with a shout of pain. More pony shaped spirits appeared to hit him. One of the shapes looked liked a griggin and gave an eagle's cry.

"Gilda?!" Dash asked in surprise.

This spirit flew at the man and raked him, leaving claw marks on his chest.

More and more spirits came, this time in "humanoid" shape. There were dozens of them!

"Come on!" the man shouted as he started to punch and kick. "I ended your worthless existences before, I can do it again!"

But for every spirit he hit, more came upon him. Soon he was engulfed, the spirits forming into a white glowing blob.

"Is that it?!" he shouted in defiance. "You're going to drag me back to Tartarus?!"

"No," the lion told him. "I already told you that wouldn't happen. You will be completely destroyed; erased from existence. You spent you life causing suffering and death for your own pleasure and now the being you wronged will make certain you never do it again. The Balance will restored."

It was then that the man realized what that meant. He screamed and thrashed as the soul blob grew brighter. The four ponies hugged each other and closed their eyes as there was a blinding flash and a loud, long scream of agony. When they opened their eyes, the spirits and the man were gone, the light was dimmer and the lion seemed have become smaller.

"Whoa," Dash remarked. She smiled at their feline host. "Thanks! About time someone took care of that asshole!"

"And he will never harm another creature again," the lion said with a satisfied sigh.

"Now what?" Scootaloo asked.

"We go home," Dash said. She looked at the three ponies and the unconscious Gerard. "Though I think it'll take more than one trip."

"You girls go ahead," Pinkie told the others. "I think I'm just gonna chill here for a while."

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie nodded, smiling. "I feel the happiest I've been in a long, long time…I'll be fine."

"And besides," Dash said, "a lot of ponies are worried about you, Squirt," she told Scootaloo as she gave her a noggie. "So we need to get you home."

A groan made them realize that Gerard was coming to.

"Good," Dash remarked. "I didn't want to have to carry him. He'd be heavy!"

"What-Where?" the Griffon asked groggily.

"You will be fine," the lion told him. "You are free now and your daughter's death has been avenged."

"She even did some of the avenging!" Pinkie said with a giggle.

Gerard looked at the lion, then to fly out of the cave.

"That's gratitude for ya," Dash said disapprovingly.

"He was merely overwhelmed," the lion told her. "I get that sometimes."

Fluttershy mounted Dash and held Scootaloo.

"I'll be back just as soon as I can," Dash told Pinkie.

"You go ahead," Pinkie told her with a smile. "I'll be just fine."

"Good." She looked at her passengers. "Ready?"

"Ready," Fluttershy replied.

"Ready!" Scootaloo cheered.

"Hold on tight!" Dash told them as she started to gallop.

She ran through the cave and its entrance and jumped off a ledge, spreading her wings. Scootaloo gave an excited squeal as they flew high and fast over Everfree forest.

"This is awesome!"

"You ain't seen nuthin' yet!" Dash called to her. "How about a couple of spins and some loops—if Flutterehy's up to it, that is."

She was very surprised to hear 'Shy say, "Why not? It's a very special occasion."

Telling to hold on again, Dash performed a duo of loops, spun around in a barrel and did a summersault as Scootaloo and even Fluttershy cheered her on. She performed a few more stunts as they continued until they arrived in Ponyville, striking a pose as she landed. Ponies gathered around the pegasi to learn what had happened. They gasped and stared at the sight of Fluttershy without her wings. Her face reddened.

"Um, you really don't have to stare like that," she said, starting to crouch. "Really. I'm fine. Nopony needs to make a big deal out of it."

"Of course we have to!" Twilight said. "You—"

"You did us all proud, Sugarcube," Applejack said before she could finish. She quickly shot the unicorn a look before putting a front leg around Fluttershy. "It takes a lot of guts ta do what you did. Ta did what ya had to do to help yer best friend, and everypony is impressed." She looked over the crowd. "Right?"

"Indeed," Rarity told them as she too put a front leg around Fluttershy. "Truly, she has more than earned her title as the Pony of Kindness. We shouldn't be so shocked, but awed and proud!"

"Rarity…" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Now let's hear it fer 'er!" AJ called out holding up a hoof.

Some of the crowd cheered.

"C'mon, y'all can do better than that!" AJ told them with a smirk.

More ponies cheered, louder.

"Come now, come now," Rarity said disapprovingly. "She performed an honest to goodness miracle! Surely she deserves more adulation than that!"

A bigger, louder cheer.

"Come on!" Dash told them. "She gave me my wings back and spared Scootaloo's! She needs a cheer so loud they can hear it, all the way to Cantorlot, Appleloosa, and Las Pegasus; all over Equestrian!"

This time it felt like the entire town cheered, the walls and windows shaking. Fluttershy covered her ears, her entire body red from blushing and a stunned expression on her face.

"Okay, okay," Twilight addressed the crowd. "That's enough, everypony. She's been through a lot and it's been a very exciting day, so how about we give her get some rest now?"

"Good idea," Dash said in agreement. She unfurled her wings. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get Pink—"

Before she could even finish the sentence, there was a brilliant, blinding flash of light.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Finale**

When the light from the flash subsided, the sky was completely black. It was like a night without any stars or the moon. There were gasps and shouts of panic. But before anypony could say anything, there was a light. A shimmering, wavering light that changed colors. There was soft purple, brilliant pink, pale green, deep red, electric blue, and shimmering gold.

"What is that?" Scootaloo asked in awe.

"It's so pretty…" Fluttershy added.

"It's called an aurora borealis," Twilight explained. "You could say it's the night version of a rainbow. Princess Luna, did you—"

"No," the Alicorn answered. "This is not my doing."

"Then how…"

Rainbow Dash washed the aurora. Then she realized where it was.

"It-it's over the memorial!"

Guided by the colorful light, the ponies made their way to the hill. They were almost there when the aurora stopped as suddenly as it had started and everything went back to normal. The crowd continued, looking at the sky and trying to figure out what happened.

Naturally, Dash arrived at the memorial first. She gasped at what she saw.

Standing around were a dozen ponies, all looking around in confusion. She recognized them quickly. It was the ones who'd been murdered…

Shouts and gasps made her look back at the crowd. She'd barely turned around when several ponies galloped forward, shouting with joy.

Applebloom: "Twist!"

Silver Spoon and Filthy Rich: "Tiara!"

Berry Punch: "Ruby!"

Ditzy Doo and Autumn Harvest: "Goldie!"

Applebloom was the first to reach her target, almost tackling a skinny white filly with a curly red mane and tail whose cutie mark was two candy canes in the shape of a heart.

"Applbloom?" Twist asked, squinting. "Ith that you? I can't thee."

"It's okay, sweetie," a gangly, bespectacled stallion said as he took her in his front legs and put a pair of purple glasses over her eyes.

"Your father's been keeping them for you," her mother, a surprisingly attractive mare, said softly as she and her husband hugged their daughter while crying tears of joy.

Silver Spoon hugged Diamond Tiara, spinning as she hugged her while laughing and crying. Filthy Rich took them both in his front legs to hug them both, his laughter mixing with hers.

"What's going on?" Tiara asked with a mix of confusion and annoyance. "What's with you two? And where's my tiara?"

"I have it at home," Rich told her with a smile. "We'll go there right now!" He even let the two fillies ride on his back. Before he started he rubbed his daughter's white and lavender mane. "I love you, Tiara."

"Me too!" Spoon added as she hugged her.

"You…do?" Tiara asked, stunned.

"We both missed you so much!"

"You did?"

As they rode off Dash thought she could see the beginnings of a smile Tiara's face. A genuine smile, not the usual smug smirk she usually wore.

Meanwhile, Autumn, Ditzy, and Dinkie had their hooves wrapped around Goldie, crying tears of joy and both talking at once so nopony could understand them.

"Calm down, girls, calm down," the orange maned earth pony told them as she rub their heads with a hoof each. "One at a time."

"I missed you, Sis!" Autumn told her, smiling through her tears. "We both missed you so much!"

"I promise I be a better friend this time!" Ditzy said. "I'll try harder to do better."

Goldie smiled sweetly. "You've always been a good friend. You may not always do things right, but at least your heart is in the right place."

Dash turned her attention to Berry Punch, who held her daughter tightly in her front legs, kissing her all over her face.

"Mom," the little unicorn said with a laugh, "cut it out!"

Berry didn't seem to hear her. "It's gonna be different this time, baby! Mama really, really means it this time! I promise that from now on things will be better!"

Dash looked away from them, seeing dozens of reunions happening as friends and family were reunited with ponies they never, ever through they'd see again. Daisy and Lily holding Rose, Daisy about to faint. Colgate was being greeted by Time Turner. Lyra was weeping with joy as she held Bon-Bon. Thunderlane and Cloudkicker were being welcome backed by several pegasi.

There, in the middle of the joy and revelry, sat a lone griffin, looking around in total confusion. Dash approached her.

"Uh, hi Gilda," she said with a weak smile.

"Dash?" Gilda ask. "What's going on here? Is this another lame party?"

"Not quite," Dash told her with an inward sigh. "But about that…Listen, I'm sorry you were the brunt of those pranks. Those were supposed to be spread out among everyp—everyone. Things just got…out of hoof." She gave Gilda a heartfelt look. "Please, can't we try to go back to how things used to be?"

Gilda looked at her intently. But before she could answer, Gerard appeared. Dash wasn't sure when he'd gotten there, but she imagined he could've shown up without being noticed in all the excitement. In fact, nopony even seemed to see the two griffons.

"Father?!" Gilda said, going stiff. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been searching for you," he said, looking at her wide eyed.

"I know I haven't been home in a while," she told him, sounding annoyed. "But I can take care of myself. I'm not a hatchling ya know…though I have this funny feeling I've been gone a while…"

"What do you remember?" her father asked before Dash could give him some kind of signal.

A look of concentration came over Gilda's feathered face. "The last thing I remember, I was minding my own business, then something hit me on the back of the head. After that…" She closed her eyes as she tried to remember.

"It's okay if you can't remember," Dash told her. "What matters is that you're okay."

But Gilda still tried to recall "Wherever I was…it was dark and lonely…and scary. There—there's this-this thing…"

Her eyes popped opened and she shuddered. Gerard carefully put a talon on her shoulder.

"Don't think about it. Like your pony friend said, what matter is the here and now. Come, let us be off."

As they turned to leave, Dash approached Gilda.

"Uh, hey G? Would you like to hang again some time? Maybe just the two of us, like the old days?"

Again, Gilda looked at her intently. "Maybe…I think I might like that."

She and her father flew away. Dash wasn't sure if she could really repair the relationship she'd had with Gilda, but at least she felt better seeing her old friend alive and without the memories of her death.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

Dash looked to see Twilight, Rarity, AJ and Fluttershy beside her.

"How ya'll think this coulda possibly happened?" Applejack asked as she watched the Cutie Mark Crusaders with Twist.

"This is even more wondrous than Rainbow regaining her wings!" Rarity declared.

Dash gasped as she finally realized it. She and Fluttershy exchanged a panicked look.

"Pinkie!" they both said.

Before any of the others could say anything, Dash was in the air with a flap of her wings. She flew as fast as she possible could, the air pushing against her until like water. But she still flew on, even as she felt the heat of friction on her body.

**BOOM!**

She'd flown so fast and so hard she made Sonic Rainboom. Normally she would've been proud and happy to have made another, but this was the furthest thing on her mind right now. Fluttershy had given her wings so that Dash could fly again. What could Pinkie have given up to restore 13 lives?

In no time at all she saw the mountain. She stopped flying to zoom into the cave and skid to a stop. She looked around. It was empty and dark. No glowing lion with eyes that changes colors…and no Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie!" She called out at the top of her voice, running to the back of the cave. "Pinkie Pie! PINKIE!"

No answer. She called out, running into the cave walls as the ran in the darkness.

"Please," she shouted, "whatever she gave you in exchange for reviving the victims, I'll give some too! We all will! Just please don't take her away from us! There's joy in Ponyville where there was despair and it's because of her! She deserves to see it! To see all those smiles! To let her know that everypony loves her again! PLEASE!"

The only sound was the echo of her voice.

She flew back with a heavy heart. She quietly made her way to the library to wait for the others and tell them.

"What could she possibly have given him to revive those ponies…?" Rarity asked quietly.

Dash shook her head. "I don't think we'll ever know." Fresh tears ran down her face. "It's just not fair. She managed to do something truly great…to make everypony in Ponyville—even the rest of Equestria—smile. To make them forgive her…but she'll never see it..."

"But that's no reason to cry," Fluttershy told her.

The other stared at her in shock.

"She wouldn't want us to," the pale yellow pegasus told them. "She made the ultimate sacrifice for undo the worst thing that's ever happened in Equestria. I'll miss her as much as anypony else, but right now all of Ponyville is celebrating. What's more, none of the victims seem to remember what happened to them. And that's for the best."

"Damn straight," Dash said bitterly.

"So you stop crying right now, Rainbow Dash. You're not going to honor Pinkie Pie by mourning her. She wouldn't want that at all. You're going to go out there and join everypony else in celebrating the return of ponies who shouldn't even be here right now."

Dash stared at her foalhood friend. Fluttershy had lost her wings and was perfectly happy with it because Dash could do what she loved. And now Pinkie was gone, but it was restore a dozen ponies who'd died in agony and innocence. She wiped her face off and smiled.

"You're right. No matter what happened to her, she'd want me to be happy and party. Thanks, Shy."

"Whew," the other pegasus said with a sigh. "That took a lot out of me…"

"Though you said what needed to be said, Sugarcube," Applejack told her proudly. "Now let's c'mon. This here's gonna be the biggest party Ponyville's ever seen and we owe it ta Pinkie to have a heck of an ol' time!"

The celebration proper started the next day. There were games, dancing, singing, and performances of every kind, ranging from puppet shows to magic tricks to different contests to musicians and bands. Everypony tried to downplay what had happened to the victims, but like Gilda they only knew they'd been gone a long time and all they could remember was being alone and scared in darkness. Dash figured it was only a matter of time before they found out the harsh truth, but at least they wouldn't remember the pain and suffering they endured. She wished she could forget herself, but somepony had to remember the darkest parts so that the light would shine brighter. Or something like that.

She was torn from her thoughts when she heard a grunting and saw Big Mac carrying the largest cake she'd ever seen on his backs. The large red stallion faltered as the four tiered cake swayed, looking like it was about to fall. Dash flew up to carefully hold the top layer.

"Thanks, Rainbow!" Mr. Cake called to her. He and his wife were also loaded down with various baked goods.

"Let me help with that too," Twilight offered as she stepped forward, her horn glowing to make an aura appear around the cake. The three ponies carried the giant cake to a table and helped the Cakes get out their wares.

"Thanks, girls," Mrs. Cake told them. "And you too, Macintosh. You may go now. Have a pie for your troubles."

"Yep," Mac said as he took the pie and walked away.

"Now that's a cake!" Dash remarked. "What do you call that thing?"

"We call it the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness," Mr. Cake replied proudly.

"The MMMM for short," his blue wife added. "It's our masterpiece!"

"How did you ever manage to make such a big cake in such a short amount of time?" Twilight asked.

The Cakes exchanged a knowing smile. "We had a little help," Mr. Cake replied.

"Come with me and I'll tell you more," Mrs. Cake told them. "Besides, I have a message for you."

The two ponies followed to somewhere that wasn't as noisy and crowded as the rest of Ponyville.

"You were asking how we made the MMMM," she told them. She smiled brightly as she motioned for them to lean forward and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Don't tell anyone, but Pinkie helped us."

"WHA—" Dash started to shout before the pudgy earth pony put a hoof in her mouth.

"Shhh!" Mrs. Cake said with her other hoof to her lips. "She wants it to be a surprise!"

"But…how?" Twilight asked. "When?"

Mrs. Cake took a breath before telling them.

**The Previous Night**

"Tomorrow's going to be a big day, sugar plum," Carrot Cake told his wife.

"I know!" Cup Cake said excitedly. "We should clear out the entire shop!" She looked at her husband thoughtfully. "You think it's time we tried out that new recipe?"

"Now would be a perfect time…but it'll take a lot of work. I'm not sure you're up to it in your condition."

"Mmmm…Maybe-maybe I can help," a voice said quietly.

The Cakes looked up to see Pinkie Pie step forward. They stared at each other until Pinkie broke the silence.

"L-Listen, I-I'm—"

The Cakes embraced her before she could start.

"Welcome back, Pinkie," Carrot told her.

"We've missed you," Cup said.

"Y-You mean you're not mad? A-After what I-we-it—"

"No, no," Cup told her with a warm smile. "We know it's not your fault."

"From the start we couldn't believe you'd really do such things," Carrot said. "Then on the day you were freed, that thing went into my body."

"Really?" Pinkie asked.

Carrot nodded. "While Princess Celestia was chasing it, it possessed me for a few minutes. But I wasn't fast or agile enough. We tripped and it left me, saying 'No wonder you needed Pinkie's help' in disgust."

"It used my name?" Pinkie asked suspiciously.

"Well, it called you something else, but it wasn't nice at all."

"Ah."

"And then," Cup continued, "Princess Celestia explained everything. I thought 'Thank goodness. My little Pinkie is innocent'." She took one of Pinkie's hooves in hers. "Pinkie…could you please come back to us?"

"Really?" the pink pony asked with great surprised.

"We'd hoped you'd come back to us sooner or later," Carrot told her. "We even kept your room as you left it."

Pinkie wiped her eyes as she smiled at them. "I'd really like to…but I can't. I have to go away. But I'd love to help you one last time before I do."

"Excellent," Carrot told her. "Because with this recipe we're going to need all the help we can get!"

As they went into the kitchen, Pinkie stopped to look where the cellar door was.

"What about…what about…"

"Look for yourself," Cup told her.

Pinkie moved aside the barrels to see just floor. The door was gone. She looked at the Cakes.

"After they were done cleaning the place out," Carrot told her, "we had it filled up and boarded over. We've put too much time and work into Sugarcube Corner to let it all be ruined by that evil creature."

Pinkie sighed in relief and smiled. "That's good. I'm so glad to hear it."

"And, well…" Cup added, glowing, "something big has come up." She put a hoof to her stomach.

"Oooh!" Pinkie said in realization. "You're going to have a baby?! That's wonderful!" She jumped up and down, her poofy tail wagging like a dog's and talking quickly. "That's so exciting! Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet? How long have you been pregnant? Did you just find out or have you keeping it to yourselves for a while?"

The Cakes laughed at her movements and jabbering. "Calm down Pinkie," Carrot told her. "We'll tell you as we work."

Pinkie stopped. "Can I please feel of your tummy?"

Cup smiled and nodded. "You can even put your ear to it."

She laid on her side and Pinkie carefully put a hoof on her stomach, then an ear.

"I can hear something," she said with a gasp. "Doesn't really sound like a baby though." She looked up at her employer and landlady. "Are you sure it's not just indigestion?"

Cup chuckled. "I'm more than sure."

Pinkie laid her head on Cup's stomach. "Listen, little baby. I wish I could be there to play with you and help take care of you. But I have to go away and I don't think I'll ever come back. So you just be a good baby for your mommy and daddy. They were very good to me and they'll be good to you too." She kissed Cup's stomach before getting up. She and Carrot helped Cup get up and they got to work.

"She worked tirelessly, energetically, and happily" Mrs. Cake told Twilight and Rainbow Dash. "She was the one who came up with calling the cake 'MMMM'. We worked late and even then she let us go to bed while she cleaned up the kitchen." She wiped her eye. "When we got up she was gone. She left us a note and one for you as well."

She reached into her apron and pulled out a note. Twilight used her magic to hold it while she and Dash read it.

Dear Twilight, Dashie, AJ, Rarity or Fluttershy,

Meet me at the library late tonight and bring the others.

Love, Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cake," Twilight told the earth pony with the unusual mane. "And congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you, dear." With that Mrs. Cake went to help her husband.

Dash held the note with a large smile. "She's okay, Twilight. She's coming back to us."

"Didn't you hear what Mrs. Cake said? Pinkie said she's going away."

"At least we'll have her for a little while. I'm just so happy to know that she's okay. I was so scared that she was dead." Dash wiped her eyes. "I feel so much better. I'll tell the others."

Dash flew around Ponyville to give the news to her friends, making sure to tell them not to tell anypony else.

She'd just finished telling Rarity and was one her way to check out one of the bands when she almost collided with a yellow pegasus with a mane that was to shades of orange.

"Spitfire?!" Dash exclaimed, barely recognizing her idol outside of her Wonderbolts uniform. Likewise, Spitfire's distinctive mane now flat, making her almost look like a completely different pony.

"Shh!" the Wonderbolts captain told her. "It's my day off. But as soon as I heard I just had to see it for myself."

She flew in circle around Dash, studying her.

"Amazing…" she said wide-eyed. "It's a miracle, a complete miracle…"

"Thanks," Dash told her, blushing. "But it's my friend Fluttershy who deserves all the credit. She gave up her wings for mine. But it feels so-wonderful to have them back. So-so right!" She did an aerial flip as she said the last two words.

"I hear you even performed another sonic rainboom in celebration," Spitifire commented.

Dash held her piece. The simple fact was that she'd been in a great hurry. But everypony had seen it as her doing in excitement over the return of her wings and the victims. She'd corrected the first few ponies, but then had to quit.

"If everypony sees it as a sign ah good times," Applejack had told her, "let 'em."

"I'm not here on official business," Spitfire told her, "but after seeing this you're a lot closer to being in the Wonderbolts."

"Thank you," Dash told her. "But I still want to earn my place on the team. No hoof outs."

Spitfire smiled encouragingly. "That's good to hear. But just to warn you, we won't make it easy on you."

"Good. I don't get in, fine. I'll just give it my all and if I fail, I'll just keep trying."

"That's what I like to hear from a potential Wonderbolt!" Spitfire cheered as she gave Dash a pat on the back. "Now how about a bite to eat and maybe try out a band? I've heard some good things about Thunderhead."

The celebration passed into the night. It was after it was dark when somepony gave an excited shout and pointed.

There stood Pinkie Pie, her mane and tail as poofy as ever. She waved a hoof. "Um, hi everypony," she said with a faltering voice. A crowd surrounded her, smiling brightly and telling her "thank you".

"You mean-everypony is this happy to see me?" she asked.

"How can we not be?!" Ditzy Doo asked. "Rainbow Dash told us you did something to bring them back!"

Lyra took Pinkie's hoof in hers. "I missed Bon-Bon dearly. And then all I can remember before today and when I disappeared was being in a dark void where I was scared and sad. Then I was back in Ponyville. And so was she. I owe you everything."

"We all do," Berry Punch said. "Everypony in town has regained something precious to them. Some of us have gained something more. And while we don't know the details, we know enough to realize you played a part."

"Wherever have you been?" Rarity asked. "You've missed out on so much partying!"

Pinkie shook her head. "No. I've been watching. See all this joy was even better than joining in. Even you can't say 'join in' without 'joy'. But what really matters is that everypony in town is happy again. Because everpony here is my friend. And I love to see my friends smile!"

Somewhere, a guitar started to strum in a rhythm and Pinkie sang along with it as she started to dance and play with everypony she came across.

_My name is Pinkie Pie/And I am here to say/_

_I'm gonna make you smile and I will bright up your day-aaay!_

_It doesn't matter now/if you are sad or blue/_

'_Cause cheering up my friends is what Pinkie's here to do!_

'_Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile!/ Yes I do!  
It fills my heart with sunshine all the while!/ Yes it does!_

'_Cause I really need's a smile, smile, smile, from these happy friends of mine!_

As the song grew louder and more powerful, Pinkie capered, played, danced and did tricks as she sang. It was like watching something from a play or movie as ponies went along with it in sync. Dash had no idea how it was happening, but she was really enjoying it.

_There's one thing that makes me happy/ and make my life worthwhile/_

_And that's when I talks to my friends and get them to smile…_

At one point, Pinkie was riding on Applejack's back with the others around her and they made their way through the crowd in a six pony parade.

_Come on everypony, smile, smile, smile!/ Fill my heart with sunshine, sunshine!_

_All I really need is a great big smile/ From these happy friends of mine!_

Suddenly, what felt like the entire populace joined in as a chorus.

_**COME ON EVERYPONY, SMILE, SMILE, SMILE!**_

_**FILL MY HEART UP WITH SUNSHINE, SUNSHINE!**_

_**ALL I REALLY NEED IT A GREAT BIG SMILE/**_

_**FROM THESE HAPPY FRIENDS OF MAAII-INE!**_

As the chorus was repeated, Pinkie sang

_Yes, a perfect gift for me/ Is a smile as wide as smile!_

_To make me happy as can be—_

_**SMILE! SMILE! SMILE! SMILE! SSSMMAAAIIIILLEEE!**_

Pinkie actually floated into the air, glowing and giving the biggest smile Dash had ever seen.

_Come on and smile/ COME ON AND SMILE!_

_*pop!*_

She disappeared in pink flash, like a firework. The crowd applauded wildly.

"That was amazing!" Sweetie Belle declared.

"How did she do that?!" Dinky Doo asked.

"I dunno what came over me," Applebloom remarked, "but it felt good!"

And so the night continued, now even more jovial. Though Dash didn't get to see her, she heard of several Pinkie Pie sightings where she played, joked, sang and complemented ponies just like she used to.

"Everything is finally how it's supposed to be," she sighed.

"What was that, dear?" Rarity asked.

"Nothing."

The celebration continued late into the night, even as a lot of ponies went home. Dash, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy went to the library. Pinkie was already waiting on them. The five mares ran to her laughing and they embraced each other in a group hug, laughing and crying tears of joy.

"You did it, Pinkie!" Dash told her earth pony friend. "You made things right again!"

"Everything is as it should be now," Rarity remarked.

"We're mighty proud of ya, Sugarcube!" AJ declared.

"You've done something just-just wonderful!" Fluttershy said.

"But there is something I'm curious about," Twilight said as her smile faded and the hug broke apart. "What did you do to revive 13 creatures?"

"Well," Pinkie replied, "that's the thing. I gave him my soul and made him kill me a few times."

"HUH?!" her five friends asked with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Okay, bear with me," she told them. "It's pretty strange."

"Hoo boy," Applejack said as she and the other exchanged a nervous look.

"The reason I stayed behind in the cave was to ask him if he had the power to bring back the poor ponies that were killed, and Gilda. He paused and said 'I believe so. But the price for such a miracle is will be high. Very high indeed.'. I thought about it and asked how many lives a soul was worth. There was another pause and he said 'A few. Though I'm not sure I can revive all of them.'. But I really, really wanted to do that. Then I thought about it and offered my life for theirs. He could kill me 13 times, one for each victim. He argued that that was impossible. But I kept begging and pleading. He kept talking about balance and order, but where was the balance in letting 13 creatures that died in agony and innocence stay dead when they could be bought back to live their lives as they were meant to? When one creature was willing to give her life multiple times to do it? I knew that being killed and resurrected myself could cause an imbalance, but I had to try-try SOMETHING.

"He looked at me for a long time and finally said 'It has been a long, long time since I encountered a creature willing to make such a great sacrifice to do the right thing. I shall attempt to do it to the best of my abilities.'. He leaned forward, kissed me on the forehead, rubbed my head, then broke my neck.

"He killed me a few more times, but not all 13. Which is good, because some of those really hurt. But if it was anywhere near as bad as what the victims felt, it was worth it. When it was over, I-I felt it. I could feel the changes. Then he showed them to me." Pinkie smiled brightly. "Showed me those poor ponies reunited with their victims. He even let me join today's party to enjoy the fruits of my labors—even though I didn't plant anything. And to say goodbye."

"So…you're…dead?" Dash asked in astonishment.

"I think so," Pinkie replied. "Being solid and stuff was just temporary."

"That would certainly explain that trick you pulled at the end of the song," Twilight remarked. "And various tricks they said you did."

"But…" Fluttershy asked quietly. "Does that mean after tonight…we'll never, ever see you again?"

"Maybe," a new voice answered, seeming to come from everywhere. "Maybe not."

Everypony looked around, but couldn't see anything. Then they saw two eyes, floating in the air and changing colors.

"Mr. Lion?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think his title is a little more imposing than _that_," Rarity commented.

"I have many names and many forms," the voice told them. "You may call whatever you like, considering how infrequently I appear or am needed in Equestria."

"Please," Dash said as she stepped forward. "Let Pinkie—"

"It's okay, Dashie," the pony told her. "I'll miss you all. I'll miss everypony. And every nonpony. But I did what I had to do. And I feel so much better." She held a hoof out in front of her face. "I can't see the blood anymore." She put both hooves over her chest. "My heart's fixed." She smiled. "I can smile again. I feel the laughter and happiness inside me like I used to."

"And I assure you," the voice told them, "I will put her to good use. Many beings have made great sacrifices to me, but extremely seldom has one offered their very soul. To be honest, I have little need for servants. But I every now and then it's nice to have some help in spreading goodness. Who knows? Her duties may bring her back here. I may even just let her visit from time to time. I certainly plan to let her go some day to claim her final reward, just as I have done other souls that have come into my service."

"Ooh!" Pinkie said in excitement. "Does that mean I'll be your sidekick?! Can I wear a mask and a cape and tights? I can be-the Pink Princess! Power Pinkie! Laughter Lass!"

"Hold it," Twilight put in. "What about the Element of Laughter? The Elements of Harmony are needed to defend Equestria and—"

"Oh, Twilight," Pinkie said with a giggle. "It'll just have to go to some other pony who can laugh their cares away." She looked at her friends. "I just need you guys to do one thing for me."

"Anything," they all replied.

"Make somepony happy anyway you can. And take care of Mrs. Cake's new baby for me."

They nodded.

"Thank you." She looked to the eyes. "Is it time to go?"

"You may finish saying your goodbyes. Take your time."

With that the eyes vanished. Pinkie went around saying good bye to her friends.

"Goodbye, Twilight," she started with the purple unicorn. "I'm sorry for all the times I annoyed you or you didn't understand me."

Twilight shook her head and smiled. "No. That was my fault for being kinda uptight and small minded. You were just being you."

"Applejack," Pinkie told her fellow earth pony. "I'm really going to miss your family's cooking. Tell Applebloom—make something cool up and say that I said it."

"Got it. And we'll miss yer sweets too, Sugarcube."

"Rarity, I really wish I could've worn some more neat party dresses you make. And I'm sorry for any time I upset you too."

"Think nothing of it, dear."

"…and—and thank you for taking apart that—that dress. I'm so glad it was you."

Rarity put a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder. "Happy to be of service. It wasn't pretty, put somepony had to, and do it well."

Pinkie hugged Fluttershy tightly. "I'm so sorry I won't be there to cheer you up anymore. Especially now…"

"It's okay," the pale-yellow ex-pegasus told her. "I'll just have to try not to get upset as often." She looked at her wingless back. "And I'll be able to manage somehow."

"In fact…does this mean you'll have to change your name?"

Fluttershy actually laughed. "There's a thought. But I've had this one too long. Plus, I still have my cutie marks."

"Oooh!" Pinkie said in realization. She looked to Twilight. "Maybe you can give her wings like that time with Rarity!"

"She'd certainly make better use of them than I did," Rarity said with a sigh.

"Hmm…I believe we'll try that…" Twilight said with a hoof on her chin.

Pinkie turned Rainbow Dash. They just looked at other.

"D-Dashie…"

"Listen," Dash told her. "No more apologizing. It wasn't your fault. None of it was. I regained my wings and you gave up everything to bring back things way more important."

"I didn't give up everything. In fact, I regained something precious; I got back my laughter."

"Exactly!" Dash put a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder. "I just hope I can find a prank partner and playmate anywhere near as awesome as you."

"I'm sure you will. I just hope that in my travels I can meet friends as good as you guys."

"Whatever creatures you meet, they're bound to love you. Even it takes 'em time to see what a great friend you are. I know it took me a while, but I'm glad I finally realized it."

They embraced in a hug. The others joined them for a group hug that lasted a long time. When it finally came apart, Pinkie backed away from her five friends with a smile and started to sing.

_So long! Farewell! Aufwiedersehn! Audeiu!_

_Audeiu, audieiu, to you and you and you! _

But she hadn't gotten very far when she stopped.

"You know, this song doesn't work as well as a solo. Or out of context…" She shook her head.

"Hey, you tried," Dash told her. She looked to their friends. "Whattay say, Girls? Should we send her off with a song?"

They all nodded.

"What should we sing?" Rarity asked. "Pinkie's good with coming up with random songs out of nowhere, but I never really learned how."

They got together in a circle and talked. When they were done they turned to Pinkie and started to sing in a chorus.

_My little pony, My Little Pony/ Isn't the world a lovely place?_

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony/ Everywhere you go a smiling face_

_Smiling and skipping, merrily tripping/ Watching the morning unfold_

_My little pony, my little pony/ What does the future hold?_

_Smiling and pleasant/echo the present_

_No sign of trouble in sight_

_My Little Pony/My Little Pony_

_May all your days be bright_

_May all your days be briiiigghhtt…_

Pinkie applauded and laughed. "That was great! Really pretty!"

She skipped around in a circle around them, laughing and cheering. She started to glow, became faster and faster, jumping increasingly higher. After the last jump she started actually fly around the room, leaving a shimmering trail like a rocket or comet. She flew around the library, her silvery laugh filling the air.

"Quick, somepony open a window!" Twilight ordered.

Dash did for Pinkie to zoom out. The five mares ran outside to watch the living comet fly high into the air and out of sight. And even though they shouldn't have, they heard Pinkie's voice as if she was right here.

"Goodbye, everypony! I love you!"

They stood at the library for a few minutes, watching the sky and the stars until a yawn broke the silence. They looked at Applejack.

"Sorry," she told them. "Not used ta stayin' up so late."

"I think it's time we all went to bed," Fluttershy suggested. "It's been a busy, busy day."

The ponies told each other goodnight. Dash flew back to her cloud house. Even though she'd been there the previous night, her mind had been too preoccupied. Now she could fully enjoy being able to fly home to the home she'd worked so hard to make. Her parents greeted her.

"You guys are still up?" she asked in surprise. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"Actually," Stormcloud said sheepishly, "we haven't been here very long ourselves. Your friends in Ponyville really know how to throw a party!"

Dash felt like saying he should've been to one of Pinkie Pie's but kept quiet.

"Hey guys," she said. "Would it be okay if we slept together? We can take the guest bed and put it next to mine and break out some extra pillows and blankets."

"That sounds lovely!" Firefly declared with an excited clap.

They did just that. With both her parents hugging her and a hood around each of them, Dash drifted to sleep, happily thinking of what the future held…

**THE END**


End file.
